Baby you're crazy
by marirosa1979
Summary: It's another Leddie story and yes it's different. Loren isn't a fan of Eddie Duran for the moment. Nora is keeping a secret from Loren, and the question is, will this secret keep Leddie apart? I hope you'll give this new story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and it started to fall into place, and of course it's another Leddie story and yes it's different! In this story Eddie has a younger sibling a sister named Mia and he performs solo and sometimes with a band. Nora has a sister named Laura. Trent (Loren's father) was a good man. Nora is keeping a secret from Loren who lost her dad (Trent) in an accident when she was 8 years old. Loren writes music and teaches ballet and isn't fond of Eddie Duran! (For now) How will Nora's secret keep Eddie and Loren apart? Read and find out! Oh and please kindly review. I own nothing but the story!

Hollywood Heights

Baby you're Crazy Chapter 1

Cold Canyon was Loren's favorite place; there were so many memories here because everything about this place reminded Loren of her dad and the time they spent together. One of her favorite memories was climbing to the top of this hill. Looking at the beautiful night sky reminded Loren how peaceful and quiet this place was, she sighed and wiped the tears that seemed to flow so easily when she was here, who was she kidding, it happened every time. She remembered falling asleep and her dad would carry her all the way home.

She was 4 when her father started to bring her to this beautiful place, they would spend hours here. She smiled because her father would tell her he could count all of the stars in the sky and even though that wasn't possible, it was fun trying.

Loren looked over the ledge, the night breeze felt just right, so many lights below; Los Angeles was busy that night with people going about their lives as the day was coming to an end. She used to live in the area and coming into this old neighborhood reminds her of all the fun they use to have, the ice cream parlor on Main Street, the burger place that was so close to her elementary school and how much they loved their infamous greasy fries. The best part of this area was Camp TeePee where they would spend the last week of summer before school started, her mom made the best chocolate chip pancakes in the world, and now everything was too painful.

Today Loren graduated High School and was valedictorian of her senior class; she knew this accomplishment would have made her dad very proud. She sighed knowing she would try and be back next year; it was a place she couldn't visit very often. She took another look and after picking up her graduation gown from the ground she climbed down.

Two years later we find Loren in the same place, wishing her dad was with her, she loves writing poems and poetry and now she turns her work into lyrics that later become songs, Loren discovered that helped her cope with her loss. Nora made sure Loren started ballet classes when she was a toddler and she became very good at it so now she teaches Ballet. Let's just say dancing is in Loren's blood, so whenever she gets on any dance floor, watch out!

Loren enjoys sitting on the top of the hill writing in her journal while listening to the commotion coming from the city below, which inspires her songs. She looked at her phone and realized it was getting late and then heard her mom calling. "Are you ready to go home honey?"

Loren puts her things away. "I'm so sorry I lost track of time and didn't realize I was up here so long." She climbed down.

Nora walked to where Loren stood and wrapped her arms around her. "Its ok honey, I know this place brings you close to your dad."

Her smile was barely visible. "I miss him mom."

"We all do sweetie." Loren hugged her. Nora heard the car horn go off. She shook her head and pointed to her car.

"Mel wants to take us for ice cream then we have to head home, I have to be at Dr. Masters' office pretty early."

"I know we better get going."

They reached Nora's car and Mel walked towards Loren. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer, but you know how Lisa gets." Loren smiled and opened the rear door and climbed in and they drove away. After enjoying some ice cream they arrived home to find Aunt Laura making cookies.

"You girls are just on time."

"It smells amazing in here Aunt Laura."

"You know I love to spoil my girls."

"Does that include me?" Mel asked biting her lower lip.

"Of course Melissa, you know you're family."

"I love the Tate home!" Mel squealed happily.

Loren lived in the apartment on top of the garage behind her mom's house, when Loren graduated high school two years ago; Nora gave her the keys so she could have her own little place and privacy. A few months later Nora's sister moved into Loren's room after her fiancé broke off their engagement. After dinner Mel decided to spend the night at Loren's. "So it's officially summer, are you still teaching ballet over the summer?"

Loren was looking for her hair brush. "You know I can't take any breaks and I'm also helping with the flower shop."

Mel sat on the bed. "Aren't you allergic to flowers?"

Loren rolled her eyes and smiled. "No I'm not, plus Tina and Sara let me use their empty studio in the back of the shop, and you know they don't charge me so I help them at the flower shop."

"You're always so busy Loren; I don't know how you do it, handling so much at the same time, and now you're working with music."

Loren continued to brush her hair. "Busy is good for me Mel, and writing songs gives me the peace and calm I need to handle whatever comes my way."

"Turning your poetry and poems into songs is amazing Loren and you're very good, too bad you never entered Eddie Duran's song writing contest when we were in high school."

"Don't get me started on him, Mr. in love with a new girl each week."

Mel shook her head and sat back down. "What is your problem? I can't understand why you don't like Eddie Duran! He's so talented and drop death gorgeous."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Of course being talented and gorgeous gives him the right to date a different girl each week; I don't think he knows what a true relationship means."

"I don't agree with you Lo, I think he hasn't found the right girl, when he does I can see him sticking to his true love forever." Mel took a paper out of her pocket. "Look he's back in town and he's having an intimate evening at MK, proceeds will go to a children's charity."

"Oh good for him, are you sure it's a children's charity? It could be for all the ex's in his life and how they can't cope without him."

Mel eyes widen. "Omg Loren! Can you get any meaner?"

"Hey it's not me, blame the celebrity news they're always reporting on Katie and Max Duran's prince Eddie and who he's dating every week."

"I can't believe you Loren, you sound just like Lisa."

"She's your mom Mel; please stop calling her by her first name."

Mel rolled her eyes and turned the radio on and of course Eddie Duran's latest hit was playing. "He gets better and better doesn't he?" Mel laid on the bed and sighed. "I think I'm going to see if there are any tickets available for his show at MK, once you see him perform you'll think differently."

Loren rolled her eyes. "First you threaten me with tickets to his show; and now I have to listen to him on the radio." Her tone was sarcastic.

"I can't believe my ears; you're terrible Loren."

"Are we going over this Eddie Duran topic again? What are we 15 again?"

"Nothing wrong with how old we are, plus it's not his fault he's gorgeous and attracts all the women."

"Of course it's never his fault!"

"I just read he was seen with the Sports for Men magazine hottest model Tricia Meyers?" Mel sighed. "Too bad that's not me."

"Oh it's Tricia this week? Wasn't it Sofia McCain last week? Maybe it's me Mel but he changes girlfriends like changing socks."

"I think deep down you're a huge fan, I know you Lo." Mel teased.

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

The following morning Nora left for work early. She arrived to find Don arguing with his secretary Ellie. He stopped when he heard Nora walk into his office.

"Here's your two weeks, I'm closing this office and keeping the one in San Diego open."

"Just like that? Why did you tell me weeks ago? I need my job."

"No worries I have everything covered, I spoke to my friend Max Duran, he's looking for a new accountant and I told him about you."

"Max Duran?"

"Yes, he was my patient a few years ago, we met for lunch today and I told him about you, he wants to see you at 9 a.m. for a quick interview, he needs someone to keep his accounts in order and you're perfect for that, I think Max will hire you."

Nora walked into her office and got her things together and left to meet with Max Duran. She arrived just before 9 a.m. She parked and after getting her tablet and purse she walked towards MK, she was nervous and anxious, she sighed in relief that she had kept her maiden name when she married Trent. She walked into MK and a smiling beautiful young lady greeted her.

"Hi how can I help you?"

"My name is Nora Tate and I have an appointment with Mr. Max Duran."

"Yes I'll get my boss; he's in his office." She walked a few steps and knocked on the door. "Max there's a Nora Tate to see you."

"Thanks Grace, I'll be right out." Grace walked back to the bar area and within a few minutes Max walked out of the office to meet Nora.

He smiled and extended his hand to greet her. "It's nice to meet you; I've heard you're the best in your field."

Nora blushed. "Dr. Masters is too kind, how can I help you today? I heard you need an accountant?"

"Yes and Ms. Tate you're hired, I don't need any of the formalities."

"Thank you so much and please call me Nora."

He smiled. "Then call me Max."

They both smiled, there was noise coming from Max's office. Eddie along with another young lady appeared.

"Pops I'm on my way to see Jake, I'll see you and Mia later for dinner."

"Yes definitely." He stopped his son. "Let me introduce you to my new accountant, this is Nora Tate."

Eddie smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Eddie and please call me Nora." He smiled and walked out of the club. Max turned his attention to his daughter who was still standing next to him.

Mia smiled. "Hi I'm Mia Duran."

"Nice meeting you and I hope you don't mind me saying this but you look exactly like your beautiful mom."

"Thank you I love hearing that."

Nora turned her attention towards Max. "When can I start?"

"This week is almost over, can you start on Monday? I'll be busy tomorrow night with Eddie's show and then the weekend with back to back shows."

"That's perfect; too bad I couldn't get any tickets."

"I think we can fix that." Max walked over to the bar area and a smiling Grace handed him an envelope.

Max turned towards Nora and handed the envelope to her. "Here are some free tickets, I gave you 4 so bring anyone you'd like."

"Are you serious? Thank you so much Max, this just made my day."

"Enjoy and we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Thanks again Max." Nora hugged him and left.

Mia turned towards her father. "That was so sweet Papa."

"I love to make the fans smile."

Nora arrived home and she couldn't wait to show off her tickets to Friday's show at MK.

"I went to Loren's place and she isn't there, did she say where she was going?"

Laura looked at her watch. "She took her guitar so I assume she's at her spot at Griffith Park, I know that's the only place where she can go over her songs, and Mel stepped out for a bit."

"That's my Loren; I have a huge surprise for them."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm no longer working for Dr. Masters, he referred me to Max Duran and I was just there, as of Monday I will be his new accountant."

Laura got up from where she was sitting. "Wait you're working for Max Duran?"

"I just said that."

"What if Max finds out?"

"I can't worry about that right now."

Laura sat next to her sister. "When will you tell Loren?"

"There's no reason for her to know, this wasn't Trent's fault, and it would only devastate Loren if she knew what happened that terrible night."

"I think she's old enough to handle the truth, she isn't a 10 year old Nora, she's not that little girl anymore, and she's a beautiful 20 year old young lady."

"I know sis, she misses Trent so much, and she would blame herself."

"How could you say that? That idiot was sick, and Trent did what any loving father would have done."

"I know Laura but that day two family's lives were changed forever."

Nora started to cry and Laura hugged her trying to comfort her. "It was a terrible accident sis, remember that."

Meanwhile….

Loren sat at her other favorite spot that gave her the perfect view of the city, she found this place during her freshman year, her dad taught her to play the guitar and this place seemed perfect at the time and today she was playing her latest inspiration. After strumming her guitar to get the perfect tone she began to sing.

"I thought that I've been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking, falling onto my knees…." Loren stopped when a sudden noise startled her and she turned to see the shadow of a guy wearing a baseball cap clapping. "That was beautiful; please don't stop on my account." He stated.

Loren didn't know how to react. "Who are you?" She stood up and took a few steps forward. "I know karate dude!"

First chapter ends here, I know you're wondering what's going on? What terrible accident? What happened to Trent? You'll find out soon enough, and please be kind and review and let me know if I should go on.

Song Credit: Shaun Mendes – Stitches


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you ALL very much for your kind reviews and your support. Sorry I'm so late with this chapter, a very close friend fell ill and passed away, it was a huge shock. Miss her so much! I wasn't in the mood to write after that but I know she wouldn't want me to stop doing what I love and enjoy so much. And today I knew I had to finish this for all of you lovely people!

Hollywood Heights

Someone like you Chapter 2

"Dude? I was listening to your song, no need to get all Bruce Lee on me." He smiled, not sure what to expect from this feisty girl.

Loren grabbed her guitar. "Then get out of here, this is my place!"

"Your place? Since when does anyone own any part of the park?"

Loren responded. "When you can write and sing songs then you're allowed to claim a spot, otherwise you're out of here!"

Eddie walked a little closer to her, he kept his cap on. "Well then let me introduce myself." He took it off. "I'm Eddie Duran, does that help?"

Loren froze where she stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here to chill before a show; you know get my head together for this Friday."

"Sorry I had no idea it was you, no dates for you tonight huh?" She snickered.

"It's ok, Hmmm no dates?"

"Yes you're usually with a different girl every time you make the news."

"Well not tonight, I came here alone."

"I see it and don't believe it." She muttered.

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "You Ok? this is the first time I run into a fan that isn't screaming out of control."

"Well I'm not your typical fan."

"Didn't expect to find someone like you here."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"I meant that you're not acting like a fan."

Loren shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint you but yeah not a fan."

Eddie placed his cap back on.

"Listen I didn't mean anything wrong by it; by the way, I love what you were singing today."

"What do you mean today?"

"I've heard you sing other times, it's fun to watch others perform."

"You mean you've been here before and you've been watching me?"

"Yes I have, I guess we coincide some days, you were here last Monday night."

"That's creepy, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to bother you, and you should be flattered. " He didn't know why he kept talking to her. "So is there more to the song?"

Loren laughed. "Flattered? Of course you would say that, and yes I'm working on finishing it soon, I thought I would tonight, but we both know how that went."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you."

Loren picked up her guitar, tablet and her phone from the ground. "I have to get going; it was nice meeting you Eddie Duran."

"You know it was a pleasure to finally meet a fan who isn't screaming so loud I can barely hear myself talk."

"I can tell you're disappointed! But no worries you won't get any of that from me, and you should be grateful my best friend Melissa wasn't here, that would have turned out a little bit different, see you around?"

Eddie stopped her. "Wait I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it but that's right, where are my manners? My name is Loren Tate." Her tone bothered.

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Your name sounds familiar." He thought for a moment. "Any relation to Nora Tate?"

Loren's eyes widen. "How do you know my mom?"

"Wow small world, she will be working for my dad at MK."

"What? When?"

"We met today I swear it's no lie."

"How did that happened? She was working for someone else."

"So Loren Tate will I see you Friday?"

"I don't think so, my friend Melissa who is a huge fan tried to get tickets but for some weird reason you were sold out."

He smiled and slightly shook his head. "Stop at MK, Pops always has extra tickets laying around, after I return from touring I love doing a show for charity."

"Really charity? It's not for you know all the girls you leave with a broken heart?" she smirked in a teasing sarcastic tone.

"Whoa what's with you today? I've been nothing but nice to you."

"See you later Eddie Duran." And with that Loren made her way to her car. Eddie watched her drive away and stood there confused. He picked up his guitar case and walked to his spot to go over his play list.

Loren arrived home and after taking her things out of the trunk she took them to her place, the aroma of freshly baked cookies still lingered in the air, and she walked back into her mom's home.

"I'm home."

"What took you so long? Your mom said she has a surprise for us."

"Yeah I heard that she's working for Max Duran."

Nora walked in. "How did you know that?"

Mel was confused. "Yeah how did you know?"

Loren walked to the counter and grabbed a cookie. "I ran into the one and only Eddie Duran."

Mel's eyes widen. "No way! Omg where?"

Loren took a bite of the cookie she held in her hand. "At Griffith Park, he interrupted me."

Mel ran to her side. "Ok Ok start from the beginning, you mean he heard you singing? I bet he loved it."

"Like I said I was there playing and suddenly he appeared and evidently he's been watching me when I'm there."

"Omg Lo that's amazing, he's amazing!'

'No that's creepy, he's a creep."

"How could you say that? Is he sexier looking in person?"

"I couldn't tell he was wearing a cap."

Mel sighed. "Ugh I knew I should have gone with you."

"No I'm glad you didn't, you would have made a scene."

"It's not fair, you don't like him and you run into him! How is that even possible?"

Nora jumped in. "Ok that's enough." She handed Loren an envelope. "Here Max Duran gave me these today, and we're all going and that means you too Loren, Max was kind enough to give me these and as you already know he's my new boss."

"That's not fair mom, you can take Mel and Aunt Laura with you."

"This isn't opened for discussion Loren; I said we're all going."

Loren shook her head. "I guess I have no choice, this isn't fair mom, but now that you're working for Max we need to make a good impression? Thought you were Dr. Masters' accountant?"

"To make a long story short, Don closed his office here and referred me to Max and he hired me, I start on Monday."

"That's awesome Nora and now you'll meet Eddie." Melissa excitement was visible.

"Stop Melissa, no special treatments and yes I met Eddie today." She turned her attention towards Loren once more. "He's very sweet and polite Loren I don't understand your attitude towards him."

"He's a womanizing flirt, which describes him perfectly."

Nora shook her head. "I'm going to be working for his father Loren and I expect you to be polite and kind."

"Oh no worries mom and you know I would never make you look bad."

Laura walked in. "Can I assume Loren wasn't too thrilled?"

Mel chuckled. "Of course and guess what Laura? She met Eddie at her spot."

"No way!" Laura turned towards her niece. "Is Mel serious? You met every girls dream guy?"

"Yes I did. And it was no biggie Aunt Laura."

"I have a feeling with your mom working for Max Duran you will see a lot more of him Loren, are you ready?" She laughed.

"I'm off to shower; I don't know what the big deal is."

Mel hugged the envelope with the tickets inside. "I'm gonna keep these with me ok? Because I'm sure you'd lose them on purpose, I will get to see Eddie up close." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes Melissa you keep those tickets with you because you never know where they would end up if I keep them."

Both girls walked away and Laura turned towards her sister. "Nora are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I need a job and I have nothing to hide, and I've said this already, Trent wasn't at fault."

"I know sis but the witnesses that saw him get into the car with Stan said he started hitting him and Stan drove away while the whole fight was taking place."

Nora sighed heavily. "I know but you can't blame Trent, we were so upset after we found out what he was trying to do."

"Sis not trying to bring this up but Trent should have gone to the police immediately, they would have handled this mess and no one would have died."

"I know Laura I know."

Later that evening…

Max noticed Eddie wasn't eating and was very distracted. "What's on your mind son?"

Mia smiled. "He's probably thinking of his latest girlfriend."

Max shook his head and smiled. "Girl problems son?"

"Dad how did you meet Nora Tate?"

"She used to work for Don."

"The surgeon who operated on your knees?"

"Yeah that's him, why do you ask?"

"I met her daughter earlier today."

"You did? Where?"

"At Griffith Park, that's the place I go when I need to chill before a show or concert."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah of course, she isn't a fan." Eddie sounded disappointed.

Mia stopped eating her ice cream. "No way?"

"Never met anyone like her, she was feisty and not afraid to speak her mind."

Max laughed. "That's how your mom was when we first met; she couldn't stand me."

"I can't picture mom behaving like that."

"Well believe it because that's how she was."

"I didn't know that Pops, any reason why?"

"I use to perform at this club, she started there as a waitress and she would see all of the girls around me all of the time, she'd called me a flirt and whatever name she could think off, I asked her out and she turned me down several times, I couldn't take that brunette out of my mind, then one day I heard her singing in the club before it opened, she was beautiful and talented and one day without notice she joined me on stage during rehearsals, I guess when she saw how I really was…well you know the rest." Max sighed with so much sadness in his voice.

"Sorry Pops, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Its ok son, I miss her so much, she left that night to pick up dinner, I was supposed to go and she never made it."

"I know Pops and I'm so sorry, and I miss her too." His look went directly towards his younger sister. "I know you miss her too."

"We all do, it's not fair, and she was so young." Mia downcast her look.

Max was good with putting up a good front. "Being sad isn't allowed, let's remember the beautiful moments we had with your mom."

Eddie hit the table with his fist. "Yeah before that idiot hit her car head on."

"Don't be mad Eddie, people are looking at us." Mia pleaded.

The following morning Loren got up early and made a green smoothie and left for work. She arrived to find several vases of Roses and Carnations and Gerber Daisies ready for delivery. Tina walked in.

"Hey Loren you're early today."

"Well we suddenly have tickets to Eddie Duran's show at MK and I have to leave early to get ready."

"Oh that's fine Loren, I thought you weren't a fan?"

"I'm not but my mom is Mr. Duran's new accountant as of Monday and now I'm supposed to go and pretend I'm a fan."

"Oh come on Loren, he's very talented, his parents were the big thing in my days, everyone loved them, they were so good together, it was sad she was killed in that horrible accident."

"Yes it's so sad to lose a parent." Loren sighed.

"I don't know how Max is able to function, Katie was his life."

"I kind of understand their pain, my dad was my world and now he's gone too."

Sara walked in. "Good morning Loren, it's good to see you this early."

"Sorry I wasn't able to call and ask if it was ok to come in early."

"No problem." Sara turned her attention to her sister Tina. "Are the flowers ready? I'm going to start getting them into the van and deliver them early for a change."

"Can I help you?" Loren asked.

Sara smiled. "That would be great Loren then you can go to the back and bring the boxes with the teddy bears, some of these orders include the bear."

"Sure no problem Sara, I'll help you get these in the Van then I'll go and get the bears."

After helping Sara pack the van with the flowers Loren prepared more vases and went into the studio to warm up by doing some stretches before her classed began with the little girls starting ballet that morning.

It was noon when Loren's first two classes ended and she walked back into the shop to get her lunch.

"Do you need any help Tina? I see you have more vases prepped for delivery?"

"Yes Sara is on her way, you can load these after lunch except that big vase in the corner."

Loren turned to see a huge vase with a variety of beautiful flowers. "That looks special, who is that for?"

Tina laughed. "It was called in this morning after you left for the studio."

Loren walked towards it. "Really I wonder who it's for, whoever ordered it has amazing taste, this bouquet is very special."

"They sure do." Tina couldn't help but laugh. Loren furrowed her eye brows. "What's so funny?"

"That bouquet is for you Loren."

"For me? Who sent them?"

"You'll never guess and you'd better sit honey."

Loren turned towards the vase and took the card out. Her eyes widen. "Eddie?"

Sara walked in. "The one and only."

Yikes! Chapter ends here! So should I go on? Please kindly review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, truly appreciate every single one of them! Enjoy this chapter and please kindly review!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood heights

Not Into You Chapter 3

Loren couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Why?"

"I don't know Loren, but do tell? Where did you meet the Eddie?"

"I ran into him at Griffith Park, we barely chatted."

"Well it looks like you made quite an impression." Both Tina and Sara teased.

"I made it pretty clear I wasn't a fan." Loren turned her attention away from the flower vase.

"I think it's a beautiful gesture on his part." Sara stated.

Loren rolled her eyes. "I don't care, if he thinks I'm going to melt into him because of this he has another thing coming."

"You're too much Loren; any girl would have flipped over this." Tina said.

"I'm not like any girl, I don't think he's all that." Loren picked up her bag. "I'm leaving ladies; I have to get ready for tonight."

Tina stopped her. "Take your flowers with you."

"Can't I leave them here?"

"No take them home Loren, they're beautiful and you should display them at home, it's not everyday someone gets flowers from Eddie Duran."

Loren sighed heavily. "Ok I guess they will come home with me, why weren't they delivered?"

Sara laughed. "You're kidding right? You work here so you can get them home yourself." Loren picked up the huge vase and muttered something as she made her way to her car.

Tina looked at Sara. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I think she's the only girl in this area who isn't an Eddie Duran fan."

"I think she's crazy." Sara said as she walked away laughing.

Loren arrived home and Mel was parking nearby, she ran towards Loren's car when she saw her unloading a huge vase full of flowers.

"Let me help you, where did you get these beautiful flowers?"

Loren knew the moment she told her it was Eddie there would be no end to this. "They were sent to me."

Mel looked for the card. "Really? Who?'

"Never mind Melissa."

"Oh using my full name? You're hiding something because there's no way you're not sharing, come on Lo, who send them?"

Loren walked ahead going into her mom's home and pointed to where she wanted the vase. "Put them on the table, I think mom will love them there."

Mel grabbed the card before Loren could stop her. "Give me that!"

Mel took the card out of the small envelope and read it out loud. ("Thanks for the inspiration Loren, can't wait until we meet again. Eddie.") There was shock in Mel's face.

"Omg! These are from Eddie!"

"I know." Nora walked in with a towel wrapped around her head. "Time to get ready ladies." She stopped when she saw the flowers.

"Those are beautiful." Mel ran to Nora's side and handed her the card. "Look who send these!? I can't believe it!"

Nora took it from her hand, her eyes widen and she looked at her daughter. "You got flowers from Eddie?"

Loren sat at the nearest chair. "Yes I did no big deal!"

Mel sat next to her. "You've got to be kidding."

Loren stood up and grabbed her things from the floor. "I'm going to get ready, I had enough teasing from Tina and Sara, and I certainly don't need the third degree from any of you guys." And she walked out.

Mel looked at Nora. "I don't get it, she doesn't like Eddie, she meets him and he sends her flowers and she doesn't care, what gives? This isn't fair."

Laura walked in. "What's not fair."

Mel picked up her bag and shook her head. "This world is crazy, I'm going to Loren's to get ready."

Laura turned towards her sister. "What's up with Melissa?"

Nora pointed to the flowers sitting on her kitchen table. "Eddie Duran sent Loren flowers and of course, Loren could care less and Mel is in shock."

Laura walked over to the table. "These are beautiful." She turned towards her sister. "Eddie Duran huh?"

"Exactly."

Meanwhile at Loren's room…..

Mel looked through Loren's clothes. "Are you wearing your leggings? You should your booty looks great in them!"

"Omg Melissa I swear you're impossible!"

"Again with the full name? Just saying those leggings accentuate your butt very nicely."

"I'm pairing them with this blue top." Loren checked in the mirror. "I think it goes well together."

"Wow you look beautiful and see what I mean? So does your butt, not everyone pulls leggings off like you do Lo." Mel giggled.

"Mel!"

"Its true girl, you look perfect for tonight."

Loren fixed her hair letting it fall to the side; she wore simple make-up with a touch of lip gloss.

"I wonder what Eddie will say when he sees you." Mel teased.

"Don't start with me, if it was up to me I'd stay home."

"Ugh Loren you're such a nerd."

"Let's go before mom starts honking the horn."

It was 7:30 when Nora and her sister Laura along with Loren and Mel were arriving at MK. A lot more were arriving to MK to spend the evening with Eddie.

"Looks like a full house." Mel smiled and looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Eddie.

Before they walked in Nora turned towards Loren. "Please don't forget to thank Eddie for the flowers."

"I know mom."

"Just making sure honey."

Mel smiled and nudged Loren. "And be nice, you don't know how lucky you are."

"I know Mel, I'm sooo lucky!"

Laura smiled and walked ahead of them catching up to Nora as they walked into the club. Jazz music was playing in the background; couples were enjoying their drinks and in deep conversation.

Grace spotted Nora and signaled her to come towards her. "Hi Nora there's a table ready for all of you towards the front of the stage."

"Thank you." Nora spotted Max and waved at him, he smiled and walked towards them. "Nora you made it."

"Yes we're all here, this is my sister Laura." Max shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you Max and thank you for inviting us." Laura blushed.

Nora then turned towards her daughter and Mel. "This is my daughter Loren and her best friend Melissa Sanders."

Max smiled. "Nice to meet you both."

"Same here Mr. Duran." Loren smiled.

"Call me Max."

Mel extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Max."

Noise was heard from the stage area. Eddie was helping set up the equipment with one of the band members that usually accompanied him when he performs.

Mel bit her lower lip. "Oh my god Loren how can you not be into Eddie? Look at him, he's wearing that teal shirt, and those black jeans.."

"Be careful Mel you're beginning to drool."

"Who wouldn't? I wonder who the guy next to him is."

Grace walked towards the stage with a tray full of bottled water. "Here you go guys."

"Thanks Grace, where's Pops?"

Grace turned to where Max was chatting away with Nora and Laura. "He's with his guests."

"Really who?"

"Your dad's new accountant."

As soon as she said that Eddie turned and his eyes caught sight of Loren talking to someone. Ian his best friend noticed. "Hey mate you're going to fall if you stretch any further."

"She's here."

"Who mate?"

"That girl Loren I was telling you about, I'm suddenly feeling nervous."

Ian laughed. "Oh the one that's not into you?"

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

"I'm kind of surprised to hear there's a girl who isn't a Duran Doll."

Eddie nodded. "Is that what they're calling them now?"

"Hey it isn't me, it's trending on twitter."

Eddie laid the guitar to the side. "I'm going to go and say hello."

"Hey mate did you send the flowers you were talking about?"

"Don't judge me Ian, She intrigues me, never met anyone like her."

"So like I said earlier, she's just not into you."

Eddie jumped off the stage and Ian trailed behind him. "Where are you going?"

"I want to meet this girl; I want to see why you're behaving like this."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I've never seen you like this with any of the ladies you've dated; you always so cool around them and look at you now you're actually sweating."

Eddie smiled when he got closer to his dad and made sure he made eye contact with Nora. "Glad you made it."

Nora smiled. "Yes we did." She noticed Loren tried to walk away and Laura picked up on it and stepped in front of her. "I think you have someone to thank for the beautiful flowers."

"I can't believe you're not on my side." Loren tried going around Laura and again she stopped her.

"Get back here and do as you were told."

Mel carefully walked towards Eddie. "Hi Eddie, I'm Melissa but you can call me Mel and it's so nice to meet you." He smiled but his look kept going to where Loren stood, she looked beautiful he thought. He felt bad and finally acknowledge Mel.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mel noticed his eyes were roaming towards Loren and she made sure Loren paid attention by holding Loren's arm.

"I'm sure you remember Loren?"

He smiled. "Happy to see you made it."

Loren's smile was vague. "Yes I was so excited to hear we were coming here and by the way I'd like to thank you for the flowers."

Eddie smiled. "Glad you got them." Ian offered his hand. "I'm one of Eddie's friends."

Loren smiled and nodded. "Nice meeting you Eddie's friend."

He paused and looked at Eddie wondering if he should continue. "I'm Ian Mitchell and I play the base, that's Tyler over there and he plays the keys and Rick plays the drums."

"Happy to meet all of Eddie's playmates and if you'll excuse me I need to touch up my lip gloss." She turned and walked away. Mel stood there in shock, but that didn't bother Eddie who followed her until she disappeared into crowd. Eddie acknowledged everyone else and walked back towards the stage area, and Ian was right behind him.

"Yikes mate, that doll has no interest in you what so ever, but I like how you dismissed it."

"I had no choice, and the way she ignores me makes her so beautiful."

Ian furrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

"I know it's crazy but I can't help Ian, I don't know how to explain it."

"I've never seen you behave like this mate; I can honestly say you're hooked."

"What's wrong with that? Aren't you always telling me it's time to settle down with one girl?"

"Yeah but a girl that likes you as much as you like her not this chick, she could honestly care less."

"I don't know what it is Ian, the moment I met her I felt it in my gut, and I can't seem to get her off of my mind."

"Well you have your work cut out for you then; you're going to have to work hard to get her attention, she's seriously not into you at all."

Eddie looked back to the bar area, trying to see if he spotted Loren. "Thanks for reminding me but I'm going to change her mind, you'll see."

Grace appeared with another tray of water. "I'm going to leave these bottles in the small fridge, when you guys take a break after your show tonight it'll be nice and cold."

"Thanks Grace."

Grace noticed the time. "So it's almost time to start the show."

Eddie smiled and signaled the other guys to make sure they were set to start.

Loren returned from the rest room and Mel was waiting for her. "I swear if you weren't my best friend I'd smack you right here."

"Now what did I do?"

"You had Eddie standing right here in front of you, I barely got a look from him, his eyes were all over you and you walked away, I don't get it, I honestly want to scream."

"I'm sorry Mel, you know how I've felt about him, I have no problem with his music, I have nothing against Max and Katy as Mk but their precious son always seemed to get on my nerves."

The music started and Eddie began with one of his latest hits, Ian and the rest of the guys each began playing the base, keyboard and drums.

Mel sat sighing constantly along with the ladies who swooned at the sight of Eddie singing. He acknowledged the beautiful ladies sitting in the front row, He avoided making eye contact with Loren for the moment, she sat a few chairs away watching his every move, and Mel noticed how attentive she was.

"So I wasn't wrong was I? He's really better in person?"

Loren took a sip of the seltzer water she held in her hand. "He's really good, a lot different than when you hear him on the radio."

"I told you, he's at his best when he's performing live."

Loren hated to admit that maybe just maybe Mel was right, he was in his element and she had to admit he was doing great.

After a few set of songs he finished and smiled thanking the fans for being there and for their support for the children's charity, he told everyone he was taking a break before resuming the second part of the show. He finally looked to where Loren had watching his performance. He took a chance and walked towards her.

"So be honest, did you enjoy the show?"

Loren gave him a small smile. "I have to admit you sound much better live than on the radio."

"Thanks for the compliment; I'm at ease when there isn't a big crowd."

Mel was returning with a tray of snacks and was shocked to see Loren talking to Eddie and headed their way when the doors flew open and two beauties walked in and headed towards Eddie.

One of them wrapped her arms around Eddie. "Babe I thought you were going to wait for us to get here? You started without us?"

"I always start on time and you know that."

The other one looked at Loren and slightly pushed her out of the way. Loren furrowed her eyes wondering what her problem was. The red hair beauty then proceeded to place a kiss on Eddie's lips and hung from his neck and once more looked at Loren.

"You do know he has a girlfriend?"

Loren rolled her eyes and responded. "Don't you mean girlfriends? No worries ladies, you can have him." She smirked.

The other blonde stepped in front of Loren. "We could share him; we're used to sharing Eddie." She giggled sounding slightly ditzy.

Loren couldn't help it and laughed making eye contact with Eddie as she responded. "Ha! I'll pass."

Looks like Loren is very nonchalant when it comes to Eddie and his dolls as Ian put it, chapter ends here lovely ladies, not my usual ending but it's ok once in a while, now please kindly review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all of your kind reviews! I truly appreciate every single one of them!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood heights

It's Just Me C-4

Eddie slowly removed the arms of the girl who hung from his neck. "Got to start playing again girls."

One of the girls followed him. "Eddie are you breaking up with us to go with her?" Her voice very ditzy.

Eddie furrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe."

He turned and walked towards the stage area with Ian trailing behind him. "Bad timing mate, you're trying to make points with Loren and two of your dolls show up."

"Yeah believe it or not I have no idea who they are."

"You've allowed them to treat you like their boyfriend and now they show up no matter where you're at."

"It's all fun Ian nothing is serious with any of them."

"Isn't that ironic? Now the one that catches your eye is not one bit interested on you."

"Yeah keep rubbing it in." Eddie jumped on stage followed by Tyler and Rick, and they started the second show.

Loren sat and scrolled through her phone. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

Mel shook her head. "I'd ask Nora but she and Laura are very busy chatting with Max."

"I saw that."

Eddie began one of his many hits and Grace stopped by Loren and Mel. "More seltzer ladies and these are flavored."

"Thanks Grace." Loren responded with her eyes on her phone, Mel noticed and grabbed her bottle and walked away.

Max noticed Loren was sitting alone and approached her. "So will you be 21 soon?"

"In a few months." Loren smiled and acknowledged Max.

"Technically you're not supposed to be in the bar area."

"No worries Mr. Duran, I'll move to a table, but that would mean I'd be too close to the stage area."

"Loren please call me Max, you don't seemed interested in tonight's show?"

"I'm listening, I don't like to sit and stare while your son performs; only teenagers do that."

"I get the feeling you're not a fan?"

"No I'm very picky when it comes to the songs and artists I listen too."

"My son is actually very good at what he does."

"You would say that Max, you're his father, and he does a great job, he sounds better in person than he does on the radio."

"Wow very direct and honest."

"I'm always honest."

"Is there a reason?"

Loren narrowed her look. "Reason?" Then she realized what he meant. "Oh I'm not a fan of men who parade around with a different woman every time the camera catches sight of him, my dad use to tell me a man treats his lady with respect." This time she looked directly into his eyes. "I don't think Eddie knows the meaning of that word."

"He's enjoys the company of the girls he dates and he's very honest with them, they all know it's not going to go beyond that." He made sure Loren was looking at him. "I've taught my son to respect the ladies too Loren."

"I'm sure you have Max but is he listening?"

Max smiled and shook his head; this girl wasn't going to be convinced so easily he thought. "I'll keep trying."

"Oh please do."

Max quickly changed the subject. "Your mom tells me you teach ballet and dance?'

"Yes I enjoy the discipline that's comes with it, and watching the little angels in my class maneuver their tiny bodies to the rhythm of a song or tune is very inspiring and I'm very happy helping and teaching my students, young or old."

"What interested you in ballet?"

"My mom loved it as a little girl and she began to take me when I was very young, I took to it right away, I love the flexibility it gives my body, the stretching allows me to relax and helps me sculpt my body and tone my core, I'm able to move with ease. " She looked at Max. "I really enjoy it."

"My wife enjoyed stretching before any of our shows, it was a routine with her and she enjoyed how it helped her when she did a dance number while we performed."

"I think all artist should take ballet for the flexibility it gives your body." She turned towards the stage where Eddie moved about as he sang and shook her head. "See he's the perfect example of someone who could benefit from ballet."

"Hmmm so it could help Eddie?"

"He would dance around that small stage with so much ease and do much better than he's doing right now." She smirked.

Max laughed. "That's what Katie use to tell me to do before I performed."

Loren smiled. "See? Smart girls think alike and she was right, and your wife was beautiful, I've seen some of your performances on YouTube, you were both great."

"Thank you Loren that means a lot and I appreciate your kind words."

Loren noticed he was sad. "I'm sorry for your loss, I know you must miss her so much, I miss my dad very much."

"Thanks Loren and I know you do, I tried my best to raise my daughter Mia, she was very young when Katie died, and I know she needs her mom, both Eddie and I try to help her as best we can."

"It's not fair to grow up without a parent, if you ever need any help with Mia, you can call me Max, I'd be happy to help with any girl stuff."

Max furrowed his eyes; no one had ever offered help before. "You know I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"I'd be more than happy to help, has she shown any interest in dancing or ballet? That could help so much."

"You know what I'm going to talk to her about it."

Grace walked to where Max stood talking to Loren. "The driver just dropped Mia off; she's in your office."

Loren stood up. "I'd love to meet her."

"Sure." Max responded and they walked towards his office. He opened the door and Mia smiled when she saw him.

"Hi daddy I finished all of my homework and I asked the driver to bring me here." She looked at Loren and smiled.

"Honey this is Nora's daughter Loren."

"Hi Loren it's nice to meet you."

Loren hugged her. "You look just like your beautiful mom."

Mia hugged her back. "Thank you Loren I love hearing that."

Max sat next to her and Loren did as well. "Honey Loren teaches ballet and dance and I thought of you."

Loren jumped in. "I think you would be perfect."

"I'm kind of clumsy." Mia frowned.

"Even better, ballet will help your self-esteem and give you so much confidence."

Mia's smile grew. "I would love too, I'd like to be able to dance like my mom use too and maybe do it while Eddie performs."

"I think it's possible." Loren assured her.

The door opened and Grace stepped in. "The show is over and Nora and Laura are looking for you Loren."

"Tell them I'll be right out."

"No problem."

"Thanks again." She turned her attention towards Mia. "So what do you say? I'd love to have you in one of my classes."

Mia looked at Max and he nodded. "Try it sweetie I know you'll enjoy it."

Grace returned to the main floor. "Loren is on her way; she's in Max's office talking to Mia."

Eddie returned to the bar area. "Grace I need the keys to the back room, the guys are going to put the equipment away."

"Sure!" She grabbed them and tossed them to Eddie. He noticed Mel standing nearby, he tried hard not to look for Loren but he failed miserably.

Mel nudged him. "She's in your dad's office."

He pretended not to know what she meant. "Who?"

"Oh come on Eddie, you can't fool me, I know you're looking for Loren."

He smiled and pulled his hair back with his hand. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah but you can see she's not your typical fan."

"Yeah I saw she wasn't around for part two of the show."

"Nope those girls that walked in here didn't help you too much."

"Is that the problem?" He asked not too sure if he responded too soon.

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "It's a long story Eddie."

At that moment Loren walked out of Max's office with Mia by her side. "So here's my card and give me a call, I know you're going to love it."

Nora and Laura walked towards her. "Looks like you met Mia?"

"We had a nice time talking."

Nora introduced her sister to Mia and then turned her attention towards Max. "We had a lovely time Max, thank you so much for inviting us."

"You're welcome to come anytime, aside from being my accountant you can join us whenever Eddie has a show here."

"I'll keep that in mind." She hugged Max and turned towards Loren and Mel. "Time to head home young ladies."

Loren hugged Max and Mia and when she turned towards the door, she noticed Eddie was standing right there. He held the door handle. "So I didn't see you for the second half of the show."

"I was listening but had a nice time talking to your dad and meeting your beautiful little sister."

"I noticed and yet we can't seem to find the time to talk."

"We were trying earlier until two of your many girlfriends waltzed in here." Loren noticed them walking to where she and Eddie stood.

"Oh look here they come; they must miss you so much, have a good night Eddie." She walked out and Melissa stopped before heading out.

"I loved your show, it was amazing." Mel smiled and walked out trailed by Nora and Laura who also thanked Eddie.

Max tried hard not to laugh. "I think you have your work cut out for you."

"Do I ever." He shook his head.

The two girls that had walked in earlier hovered over Eddie. "You promised us dinner handsome."

"Let's do it another night ladies, I have paperwork to look through."

He walked towards Max's office and he trailed behind him.

"I think I know how to help you."

Eddie sat in the nearest chair. "If you're going to suggest something stupid pops I don't want to hear it."

"Wait you don't know what I'm going to say."

"Then sit and suggest away because I feel helpless when it comes to Loren, I don't know what I did to her, and I know any girl would love to be in her shoes."

"There's your first mistake, you have got to be more modest son."

"I'm failing no matter what I do."

"As you can tell, she's not just any girl, but I just found out she teaches ballet and dance."

"And?"

"Looks like Mia will be going to her for classes and tonight when we were talking Loren mentioned how ballet helps with flexibility." He turned towards to Eddie. "I'm trying to say it could help you when you're moving around on stage." He winked at him.

"On stage?" Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Ballet for guys? Are you serious pops?"

"Yes it could help, aren't you getting my hint? I winked for crying out loud son."

"What's wrong with the way I move on stage? Was she saying I wasn't any good?"

Max rolled his eyes. "She did say it could help a lot and please listen, that's why I said you can sign up for ballet classes."

"Isn't that just for girls?"

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say, and it's not just ballet you're going to be taking, you'll learn how to stretch properly and what better way to get close to Loren." He gave him a look hoping he'd pick up the many hints he was throwing his way.

Eddie stood up. "Wait Pops that's a great idea! She'll have to talk to me and work with me side by side and she'll have no choice but to be nice."

Max laughed. "Exactly son, for a moment I thought you didn't understand where I was headed with all of this plus you'll be a paying customer and she has no choice but to be nice."

Eddie smiled and laid back on the chair. "I love the idea pops."

"So take your sister to sign up and do it soon, Mia is excited to start Loren's classes."

"I can't wait to see her face when I show up with Mia and then tell her I'm joining her class."

Max patted him on the shoulder. "That's my boy, now that you figured it out; find a way to change her mind about you."

"Pops I like how you think." He side hugged him and left the room.

Eddie walked towards the stage area and Ian was finishing up. Tyler and Rick jumped off the stage. "Hey Eddie we're taking your two girls out to dinner."

Eddie smiled. "By all means and have fun."

They left and Ian turned towards Eddie. "Thought you weren't too happy tonight, now you're all smiles, what gives mate?"

"I know exactly what to do to get Loren's undivided attention."

"Care to share?"

"No not until my plan is in place, if it works I'll let you know what I did."

"Not fair mate, you got me curious."

A few days later….

Mia was on her way to Loren's Ballet studio. "I don't see it, the address points to a flower shop."

Eddie smiled. "I think the studio is behind the shop, see if you go through the side of the shop there's the studio."

"Oh yes you're right." Mia responded.

He parked and both exited the car. "I can't wait to start."

"I know sweetie, both Pops and I are excited for you."

They reached the door and Mia opened it and Loren was stretching at the Ballet Barres, she was so concentrated she didn't hear the door.

"Hi Loren."

Loren was startled but smiled when she saw Mia. "Hi honey, you came."

"I'm ready to sign up."

Loren walked towards her desk. "Let me get the forms and a pencil."

"You better get two Loren."

She turned towards Mia. "Why two?"

"I'm not the only one joining your class."

Loren furrowed her eyes and stopped when she saw Eddie at the door. "You?"

Eddie smiled knowing she wasn't too pleased. "Yeap it's just me." He smirked.

Chapter ends here today guys! So what cha think so far? Kindly review please.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry I'm so late, I have family from out of town visiting and it's been crazy, haven't had time to do anything at home, and thank you all for your kind reviews! I love them and appreciate every one of them. Enjoy this next chapter and please kindly review! Hugs

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

Think it might be love C-5

Loren picked up another set off forms from her desk. "I guess it is you." She handed him the papers. "You need to fill these and then return them as soon as you can."

She acknowledged Mia with a smile. "Let me know when you're done."

Eddie trailed behind her. "So when do we start?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "We? I might not have room for you; I have a waiting list if you want to get on it?"

Eddie smiled nodding his head. "I looked into your page and there aren't any waiting lists, I need to do this, to improve my groove and coordination on stage, and again I ask, when do we start?" He was enjoying this very much.

Loren clinched her teeth and forced a smile. "Can I assume you'll want private classes? You know since you're famous?"

He couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You know what? That's perfect, I think a one on one class with you and I will be just want I need." He made eye contact with Loren.

"You're that clumsy?" She asked and laughed.

"Yeah call it what you want but I'm going to enjoy this very much."

She turned and looked at him and pointing her finger. "What is it with you? You don't have enough girlfriends? Or should I say enough dolls?"

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "I want to know what your problem is? I need to take classes and you're the teacher, isn't that your job? And you're not doing it for free because you're going to get paid, why are you giving me such a hard time? I'm not asking for a freebie, why are you so…."

The voice of his sister calling out for Loren stopped him from finishing his sentence. "I'm done Loren." She handed Loren the papers.

Loren made eye contact with Eddie and asked. "A what ? You didn't finish your sentence!" She turned and walked to where Mia was sitting. "Thanks Mia, you can start Wednesday, first class is at 8:30 a.m. or you can be here for the noon class, talk to your dad and let me know."

She turned towards Eddie. "Mr. Duran I do private classes in the evenings, you can be here at 6 or 8p.m."

"That's fine, any day of the week?"

"Monday, Wednesday or Fridays and I don't do weekends."

Sara walked in and stopped when she saw Eddie standing next to Loren. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you sweetie."

"You didn't Sara." She turned towards Eddie. "He was just leaving."

Eddie's smile was short. "Guess I am." He walked towards the door and stopped in front of Sara. "Excuse me." He turned towards Mia. "Ready to go?"

Mia smiled. "I'm ready big brother."

She picked up her bag and trailed behind him. Sara closed the door and looked at Loren. "Wow what was going on in here?"

"He came to sign up for private classes."

"Are you serious?" She noticed Loren was upset. "Why does he need classes for? He's so perfect, have you seen him without a T-shirt?"

"It helps with coordination since he moves a lot on stage when he's performing, it doesn't hurt to try it and no I haven't seen him without a T-shirt."

Sara walked closer to Loren. "Omg Loren you're in for a treat."

"You too Sara? I don't see what the big deal is, he's wants classes in ballet and dance or whatever it is you call it and he's getting them, guess I have no choice so it's no big deal."

"Loren honey you should be thrilled, heck if I was as young as you I'd be doing cartwheels in here, he's gorgeous and I don't think he means any harm, he's pretty smart if he's attracted to you, can't say I blame him, you're a very beautiful young lady with a lot to offer."

Loren down cast her look, she was fighting tears. "Thanks Sara."

Sara sat down and signaled Loren to sit next to her. "Can I be honest with you?" She held Loren's hand. "Yes of course you can."

"Your father was a very sweet man, he loved you so much but you can't compare your dad to every young man you meet."

"I know I can't and I'm not doing that." Loren squeezed Sara's hand and this reassured Sara that Loren meant what she was saying. "You say you're not but I think that's what you're doing with Eddie, he's famous and women are drawn to him and it's not his fault." Loren sighed softly. "I assure you I'm not doing that."

"Listen I came because I need your help tomorrow morning, Tina has to be at the dentist pretty early and she won't be around to deliver, I have several that need to be delivered by 9 a.m."

Loren smiled. "I'll be happy to help you, tomorrow my first classes start at noon."

"Thanks for your help Loren, see you at the flower shop tomorrow morning."

Loren smiled and Sara closed the door behind her, Loren stood up and turned the radio on and walked towards the Ballet Barres, and began to stretch and move with the sound of the music playing in the background.

Eddie dropped his sister off at home and drove to his condo after parking in the private garage below the condos he walked into the lobby, Jeremy stood up the moment he saw him.

"Mr. Duran your friend Mr. Mitchell is up stairs, he said he'd wait for you."

"That's fine Jeremy and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eddie?"

"I'll try to remember…Eddie."

Eddie smiled and entered the elevator as soon as the doors opened. He was on his floor within minutes, he could hear the TV was on and smiled wondering what Ian was watching and why the volume was so high, he walked in.

"It's about time mate, thought we were watching the game tonight?"

"Ugh I forgot Ian, I'm sorry, I drove my sister to register for ballet classes."

"She's going to do that now?"

Eddie avoided eye contact. "Yeah she's taking Loren's classes."

Ian stood up. "Wait a minute, that's the chick that isn't into you?"

"Do you have to always say it that way?"

"Now I know why you forgot about tonight's game, that chick has you so distracted you don't know what day we're in do you?"

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed water from the fridge. "She still very indifferent, I signed up for private classes."

Ian almost spilled the water he was taking a drink from. "You you what?"

"You've been teasing me about losing my touch on stage when I dance and sing, ballet will help me get better at it."

Ian let out a loud laugh. "You know I'm teasing you when I say that but you've got to be kidding; now this I've got to see."

"No Ian, there's nothing to watch, these are private classes, I have to fill these forms and return them, I couldn't do it there because she wasn't too thrilled with the idea."

Ian sat down. "Ok mate what's going on? You're doing this to get her attention, aren't you? I've never seen you try this hard for any girl, and there have been plenty of them."

"I don't know Ian, I can't explain what I'm feeling, the first time I saw her playing her guitar and singing I was intrigued, I watched her several times before she caught me, or should I say I wanted to be caught, I had to meet her and once I did I can't stop thinking about of her, I see her everywhere, she's in my dreams." He chuckled. "She's nice in my dreams, we talk and really enjoy being together, and then reality hits I get all sweaty and nervous when I'm around her, today she upset me so much I almost called her out, at that moment I wanted to grab and kiss her, this is crazy I've never wanted to do that to any girl I've met."

"Whoa mate, this is serious, this isn't any infatuation I think you're falling for her."

"Falling?"

"It's more than that mate, I think this is it for you, I think this is headed for love mate and the love bug has bitten you."

Eddie sighed heavily. "I'm so confused Ian, I never felt any of this with any girl I've met, hadn't given love a thought yet."

"The way you're talking about how you feel when she's around, I don't know mate, and now when you take these classes, you do realize it calls for some body contact, I mean there will be touching."

"I don't care Ian and I'll make sure she knows I need help so she'll have to hold my hands and I know she's not too happy to have me in her classes but I'm going to enjoy every minute and show her I'm not the guy she thinks I am."

"And exactly what kind of guy does she think you are?"

"I was online earlier and I can't believe all the pictures paparazzi have taken of me when I'm out with any girl, how do they do that? Now I know why she thinks I'm a flirt."

"Nah mate you're a typical playboy in Hollywood."

"Great that's even better a playboy." He shook his head.

A few days later….

Mia was dropped off by one of Max's drivers and joined Loren for the morning class; Mia was older than the little girls in Loren's class that morning. But she gave Mia personal attention, teaching her how to stretch on the ballet barres. This would warm her body so she could be ready for the noon class later that day; Mia was smiling a lot.

"This is fun Loren."

Mia could tell Loren loved what she did because of the personal attention every little girl received from Loren, after their time ended an hour later the older girl's ages 10 through 13 began their class and Mia was able to do more because she had more in common with these older girls.

Loren walked away to prepare a cup of tea and Mia followed her. "Loren can I teach ballet like you do?"

"I'm sure you can."

"I didn't think this was going to be so much fun, I really like it, and I'm going to do my very best."

"That's really awesome Mia; I know you can do this and anything you set your mind too."

"That's what Eddie always tells me."

"Really? He's a great brother to you, I'm happy to hear that."

"Yes he's always helping me with my homework and finds time to spend with me every day."

Loren smiled. "I'm happy for you; now let's get back to class."

Meanwhile…..

Eddie was at MK going over a few songs on stage, he was going to Loren's class later that evening and he wanted to relax by going over a song he was working on, she was the inspiration to this latest project.

The door opened. "Hello love."

Eddie looked up. "Sofia thought you were in Paris?"

"I was but I had to return to finish a shoot, I thought I'd surprise you."

She walked up to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "How long will you be?"

"I don't know." He looked up at her. "Why? What's up?"

"I'm in town for two nights. How about dinner and then we hit one of your favorite clubs?"

"I can't Sofia, I have plans."

"With who? Is it one of your many dolls?"

"No I've been busy, haven't been out at all."

"I heard you had a show here a few nights ago."

"Yes it was for charity, we did pretty well."

She looked around. "I heard Steph and Megan were here and you ignored them."

"Really? Is that the latest gossip?"

She walked closer to him. "I don't know, thought we were going to be exclusive, just you and I?" She touched his shoulder and tried to get closer to him.

He moved away. "No that's what you thought, I never told you anything, we've gone out and we've had fun Sofia, nothing serious remember?"

"There's someone else isn't there?"

Eddie kept strumming his guitar. "Now where did that come from?"

"I know you Eddie, you find a new girl and suddenly the others don't matter, I know you were going out with Tricia and I."

"I made that clear from the beginning, there have never been any promises to any of you, I'm not ready to settle down and you know it."

"Fine, but I'm not giving up, how about dinner?"

"No I just said I have plans for tonight."

"I knew it, you're going out with another one of your dolls!"  
"Don't raise your voice and I'm headed out to a class to improve my dance moves on stage."

"Really? Who's the chick?'

"No one you know." He placed the guitar in its case. "Listen I need to go and get ready, I hope we can run into each other soon."

Max walked in. "You headed out son?" he noticed the brunette standing there and smiled. "Hi."

Sofia smiled and walked out. "I'll catch you later Eddie." She waved at Max and walked out.

Max turned towards Eddie. "Who was that? She looks familiar?"

"It's Sofia, she's one of the swimsuit models, and she's been here before."

"She's beautiful."

"I know Pops; I'll see you later, and I'm pumped and ready for Loren's class."

"Is that tonight?" Max teased trying not to laugh.

"Hey it was your idea!"

He left and ran to his car, Sofia waited in her car a few feet away, she saw him get out of the parking lot and she followed him from behind, she was careful not to be seen.

He drove for 15 minutes and stopped in front of a floral shop, Sofia furrowed her eyes. "Who's he buying flowers for?" She wondered.

He parked and exited his car and headed towards the floral shop and watched him use a side entrance. She got out of her car and walked towards the same area he walked through, she noticed a sign above the door that read….(Loren's ballet beauties & more) there were a few flyers in a mailbox that hung from the door, she took one of them and turned to look inside the shop.

She noticed a beautiful brunette turned to the sound of the door opening and noticed the huge smile that appeared on Eddie's face.

Sofia grunted and looked through the flyer and found a picture of Loren. "Well I have to find out who's making you so happy Eddie dear, who is this Loren?" She heard noises and walked towards her car.

Chapter ends here today ladies, so I think trouble ends with this chapter, what is Sofia up too? Please kindly review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, when I posted chapter 5 fanfiction made a mess and didn't email my readers to tell them chapter 5 was up, please read and review that chapter if you haven't and please enjoy chapter 6, once again I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! Love you all! Hugs!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

That's my boyfriend C-6

Sofia arrived home slamming the door. Tricia was watching the television and turned to the sound of the door slamming.

"What's with you? Thought you were going to see Eddie?"

"I did but he had plans."

"Oh another doll I assume?"

"He totally blew me off; he had the nerve to say no to me!"

"Come on girl, you know he's just having fun."

"I don't care, I told him last time I wanted us to be exclusive."

Tricia laughed. "You want to be Eddie Duran's exclusive girl? You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't think it's funny."

"He's very honest with all of us and you know it."

"I don't care what he's said." She sat in front of her computer. "I'm going to find out who Loren Tate is."

Tricia got up from her seat. "Loren who?"

"Believe it or not he's at a ballet class as we speak; he was all smiles when he walked into that studio."

"Maybe it's for his shows; you do know artists do that for better mobility?"

Sofia looked at her. "Since when are you so knowledgeable?"

"My mom taught ballet, why do you think my posture is so perfect?"

Sofia didn't acknowledge her response but kept her eyes fixated on the computer screen. "No there's more to this, his eyes lit up when he walked into that studio and no one told me, I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Come on Sofia, I'm sure he'll go out with you when he has time."

She got up and turned towards her roommate. "I'm not giving up on this; I want to be Eddie's only girlfriend and no one else." She pointed at Tricia. "And this includes you!"

Tricia raised her hands in surrender. "He's all yours girlie, not going to end our friendship over a guy but I'd love to meet the girl that has the power to do that to Eddie."

"I'm sure you do but I'm going to make sure that girl is me and no one else, and I'm glad we got this cleared up, now let me look into this so called teacher he's suddenly so eager to get too."

She typed Loren's name in the computer. "Hmmm I can't find her."

"Maybe you imagined her?" Tricia giggled.

Sofia grabbed the flyer sitting on her desk and threw it towards her. "Oh yeah, see for yourself."

Tricia picked it up. "She's very beautiful but aren't all of Eddie's dolls just like her?"

"No you didn't see what I saw, I'm going to find out more about this Loren chick, she's not taking Eddie away from me."

Tricia placed the flyer back on Sofia's desk and walked away whispering softly. "I think it's creepy."

"What's creepy?"

"Nothing, I'm going to watch my TV show, you do your search."

Meanwhile…..

Loren was holding on the barres and stretching. "Just do several sets of these to warm up."

"That's it? That's all I've been doing for almost an hour."

"If you start doing other things before you warm up you'll hurt yourself."

"So all I get to do for now is stretch?"

Loren's teaching mode kicked in. "Many of the moves you make will help you focus on improving your core strength while improving flexibility. A typical ballet workout consists of poses held in isometric contraction and small, repetitive movements that result in lean, toned muscles. You have to pay attention to proper form, and before you know it you'll see the benefits of improved posture and spine alignment. So it's essential to stretch properly, there will be other exercises; this isn't the only thing you're going to do."

"Why hold these barres?"

"Because ballet barres are better than stretching on a chair or other piece of furniture because they are designed for stability and are the correct height for many exercises that can enhance flexibility and strength. Bad form at the ballet barre can quickly lead to strained muscles that can lead to more serious injuries." She looked at him. "You do can't afford to get hurt because you're always on stage moving as you sing."

"I had no idea." He responded working on the stretching exercises.

"Now you know so please concentrate, your two hours are almost up."

"Are you this accurate with all of your students?"

"Believe it or not you're the first customer that has requested private classes."

Eddie smiled. "Good to know."

Loren held the barres and stood on her toes and bend to one side.

"Do I get to wear ballet flats? That looks like a lot of fun."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Omg what's with all the questions?"

"I'm your student, I will have questions and you're supposed to respond, I don't think there's anything wrong with it."

"In my class we take things one step at a time, and if you can't go along with it then…" She pointed to the door. "You could always leave."

Eddie laughed. "I'm sure you'd love that but I don't give up that easily."

"Fine so keep stretching."

Eddie did as told, he thought staying quiet and listening to whatever she said would help his cause and strengthening his core could actually help his performance.

Loren continued to do her thing on the barres, Eddie watched her quietly, she was beautiful and moved with such grace. What happened to him he wondered, he used to be so casual about the ladies he met and dated, and now everything changed the moment this brunette walked into his life, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and even though he knew he looked stupid wearing the tight leggings he'd do anything to be near her, nothing matter when she was around. He then thought of what Ian had said. Was he falling for her? He wondered.

"Eddie hello!" Loren tried getting his attention. "Earth to Eddie."

He realized she was calling. "Sorry I guess I really got into this."

"I noticed." She responded then pointed to the clock on the wall. "Your time is up."

"I guess it's true, time flies when you're having fun."

"I'm glad to see that you got quiet and concentrated."

"I figured I'd better listen to the teacher."

Loren started to put her things away. "I can't wait to get home and rest my feet, it's been a long day."

"Have you eaten?"

"I brought some snacks from home." Loren responded putting her things in a bag.

"But you must be hungry by now." Eddie was hopeful.

"I'll wait until I get home." She made her way towards the door. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Eddie was disappointed but he gracefully walked out of the studio. "Yeah looking forward to it."

Loren locked the door and Mel stopped right in front of the flower /studio shop. "Sorry I borrowed the car." Mel acknowledged Eddie. "Hello handsome."

"Hi Mel."

"How was your first day?"

"It went well considering all I did was stretch and now I realize I over did it because my legs are shaky."

Loren walked towards the car placing her items in the trunk. "You'll live, see you later."

She got into the car and they drove away, not before Mel waved good-bye to Eddie. "Omg Mel you're acting like a teenager."

"I am not, but I can't help but be happy he knows my name."

"You're hilarious Melissa Sanders."

"Now you're using my full name, you only do that when you're being sarcastic."

Loren rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just get me home, my feet are killing me."

Meanwhile….

Eddie arrived home; he had wrapped his shirt over his waist. He walked into his apartment and found Ian sleeping in the couch.

He shook his head and nudged him with his leg. "Hey dude get up!"

Ian furrowed his eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I told you I wasn't going to be home this evening, don't you have a life?"

"Nah mate, the supermodels are too busy to go out with me." He finally got a good look at what Eddie was wearing and he fell back laughing.

"Mate you look too sexy in those tights."

"There not tights, they're leggings and I used these for the class today."

"You mean your ballet classes, man I'd pay tons to see you prancing around on your tippy toes, dancing the night away."

"Hey I'll have you know men can dance and ballet whatever we want too, you should try it Ian."

Ian couldn't help but laugh once more. "You mean I'd look like you do just now?"

"I'm going to shower Ian and when I get out I don't want to see you here anymore."

"Ahhh come on mate, you've got to have a sense of humor."

"Good night Ian."

A few days later….

Loren had just finished her morning and noon classes, she sat strumming her guitar trying to finish one of the songs she has been working on. Mel walked in with a bag.

"Here Lo I have some fruit salad for you, I'll put it in the back."

"Thanks Mel, let me try and finish this song and I'll get to it."

"Don't wait too long, it'll get cold."

"I won't and thanks." Loren got started with her song as she continued to strum her guitar to the tone of the song she's been working on for a while.

"Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses…I'll be needing stitches…."

Mel left as a woman approached the door; Mel looked at the woman and couldn't place where she had seen her before but continued towards her car. The door opened and Loren rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself… "I swear I'll never finish this song."

She placed her guitar down and acknowledges the brunette that walked in. "Hi how can I help you?"

"I hope you can help me."

Loren noticed her tone was harsh. "Are you looking to take ballet or modern dance classes?"

"No I'm actually here to talk to you about Eddie Duran."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "What about Eddie?"

"He's my boyfriend, I know he's taking classes here and I don't want you trying to steal him from me because if you do then you'll have to deal with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I just said to stay away from my boyfriend; I know how your type behaves around celebrities, especially the hot looking ones."

Loren couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait a minute, you're that magazine slut oh I meant model Sofia McCain, I'm giving him classes' lady."

"What did you call me?"

"Whatever you heard, how dare you walk into my studio and threaten me?"

"I love Eddie and I can't lose him to women like you."

"Omg do you even know me?" Loren walked towards the door. "Get out before I drag you out."

"You wouldn't dare touch me."

Loren opened the door." Get out! Or you'll see what I'm capable off."

"You've been warned!" She barely crossed the doorway and Loren slammed the door behind her. Mel walked back in through the side door.

"Omg that's Sofia the swimsuit model, I thought I recognized her!" She noticed Loren's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Loren was so upset she couldn't even talk. "She came here to demand I leave her boyfriend Eddie Duran alone or else…"

"Yikes! Seriously?"

"Would I lie?"

"Poor Eddie."

Loren turned towards her best friend. "You would say that! He has so many of them and now one of the million has the nerve to threaten me."

"I don't think it's his fault Lo."

"I'm taking my fruit salad with me, not in the mood to stay here right now."

"Thought you were picking up your mom?"

"Not right now Melissa!" She stormed out of the studio.

Mel shrugged her shoulders and walked out. "Guess I'll get Nora."

Mel arrived at MK within 20 minutes and walked inside. She saw Nora showing Max some paper work and turned towards the stage area, Eddie was talking to the same brunette that she saw leaving Loren's studio just over an hour ago. She could hear some kind of argument. Eddie jumped off the stage and was standing in front of her. Mel could see he was pointing his hand towards the exit door. Sofia grabbed her bag and stormed out of the club.

Mel sighed wondering what had the amazing Eddie so upset, he caught sight of her and waved, and Mel walked towards him.

"What's up handsome? You ok?"

"Trying to make these ladies understand I'm not ready to commit just yet."

"Ahhh you mean no one has stolen Eddie Duran's heart? I find that hard to believe."

"Sofia has been kind of stubborn from the beginning, she wants me to go public because according to her we're in a relationship."

"I see, so what are you up to this evening?"

"Thought I'd drop by Loren's to get more stretching done."

"Oh she's gone for the day."

"Really thought it was her late day?"

"It was but Sofia was just there."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "What for?"

Mel raised her eye brows. "She told Loren or should I say threaten Loren to leave you alone."

Eddie's eyes grew larger. "She what?"

And the chapter ends here today! Kindly review! What's ahead for Eddie now?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for taking the time to read and review this story, the HH fanfic site has been very quiet lately, I love Leddie and I hope the other writers haven't given up on their stories, enjoy this chapter and I have the feeling the ending will be….. read and see for yourself! Enjoy loves!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

My one and only C-7

Mel could tell he was upset. "How could she do that?" Eddie yelled out taking a few steps away.

"I don't know but Loren was upset."

Eddie sat at the nearest chair and his demeanor revealed how he felt about the whole mess. "Great! That's all I need right now, I'm trying to get on Loren's good side and this whacko messes things up."

Mel smiled. "So you're worried how Loren will feel about all of this?"

Eddie tried to dismiss his statement. "Well you know I'm taking classes with her and if she's upset well we both know how that will go."

Mel raised her eye brow and narrowed her eyes towards Eddie. "I think I know what you're up too?"

"You do?" He bit his lower lip.

"Yeah it's so simple, and you're so easy to read."

Eddie's eyes widen. "Really? Do tell!"

"It's obvious you're taking classes to get close to Loren."

"Don't teachers and students bond? I need to improve my dancing steps on stage, you know.." He made a few turns and twists and made a sudden stop. "See I almost tripped over my own two feet, ballet will improve my coordination."

"I think you're an amazing performer with so much grace, I honestly don't think you need any help but that's just me, and I know that there's more to this than you're saying, aside from improving your steps on stage like you keep saying I can also see that you're trying to get on her good side, that's always a plus."

"Really? Now that you're here, can you answer me something?"

Mel smiled mischievously. "Of course, how can I help?"

"Why doesn't Loren like me?"

Mel walked closer to him. "She likes you Eddie the person, its Eddie Duran the artist the womanizing guy that she can't stand."

"All I'm guilty of is dating different ladies and it's all fun, there's nothing more to it than just that, to have fun, and they know that, I make no promises."

"Oh yeah well seeing you all over the place with different ladies doesn't give a Loren a good impression of you, so what's with Sofia threatening Loren to leave you alone? I think Sofia has fallen for you and doesn't want to share you anymore."

"She's always wanted more from me, I swear I'm not an evil guy, I'm so busy I don't have time for a relationship right now, I love going out and having dinner with beautiful women, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know all about it, I've kept up with everything you do, your life is very public Eddie and the paparazzi loves you."

Eddie blushed. "I know I've noticed they're everywhere. But they're portraying someone I'm not and I just wish I could convince Loren I'm not the guy she thinks I am."

Mel walked closer to him. "Well you have your work cut out for you, and I've tried helping but my girl is a tough one to convince."

"I appreciate everything you do Mel."

Mel blushed; the idea that he knew her name was enough for her. "Life is so unfair isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Any girl would love to be in Loren's shoes or should I say kill to be in her shoes."

Eddie smiled. "You mean like you?"

Mel's eyes widen. "Hey that's not fair, any girl crushes over you Eddie and I'm no different, just saying I wish Loren understood how fortunate she is."

Eddie shook his head. "She acts like she doesn't know me when she's around me, you should see her."

"My Loren is tough, when she lost her dad I think her world came to an end, he was everything to her."

"I lost my mom too remember? I don't walk around thinking everyone is beneath me."

"It's not like that at all Eddie, Loren isn't conceited or selfish, and she's very special." She made eye contact with Eddie.

"And I think you know that already."

Eddie semi smiled and avoided making eye contact with Mel, he knew he couldn't fool Loren's best friend, his demeanor and the way he felt after saying her name said so much.

Nora walked in. "Where's Loren? I thought she was coming?"

Mel turned her attention towards Nora. "Something came up but I'm here."  
Nora smiled. "Thank you Mel for coming to get me, I need to make sure the mechanic has my car ready for this weekend."

Mel smiled and turned towards Eddie once more. "See you around handsome."

Eddie smiled and waved, and both ladies left MK and headed towards the car. Nora placed her things in the trunk and turned towards Mel.

"Ok now I need the truth, what happened to Loren? We were going to go shopping."

"A girl who thinks she's Eddie's girlfriend came over and threaten our girl."

"Why would she threaten my daughter?"

"She claims she's Eddie's girl and told Loren to lay off."

Nora rolled her eyes. "That's all Eddie needs."

Mel made a stop at a red light and turned towards Nora. "I know right, poor Eddie will never have a chance with Loren if these girls keep popping up like this."

"So is he interested in my Loren?"

"Come on Nora, it's as clear as the moon in the sky, and I know it sounds crazy but Eddie Duran is slowly and surely falling for our girl Loren."

Nora downcast her look. "I don't know what to think about all of this but I think it's too late, he's so far into my girl there's no light at the end of the tunnel for our guy."

Mel giggled. "I think he sees the light but Loren keeps stomping on it." Both ladies laughed out loud.

"I worry about my girl Mel, when we lost Trent it seems I lost her too."

"I know she adored her dad, he was everything to Loren, I'm sorry this whole mess happened, was the other driver ever caught?"

Nora's breathing got shallow. "I I don't know, after Trent's death I didn't give Loren any details."

"I remember Lo telling me that the other driver killed her father, it's too bad they didn't get caught."

"I don't want Loren hurting over this."

Mel arrived at Nora's and parked the car, as they were exiting Loren stopped next to her mom.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up."

Nora hugged her. "It's ok sweetie, I'm glad you were out jogging."

Loren wiped her forehead. "I had too, I was so upset."

"I heard and I'm so sorry honey."

Loren turned towards Mel. "I'm going to shower are you staying for dinner? Aunt Laura made spaghetti."

"How can I say no! I'm staying for dinner."

Both girls walked away and Nora walked into her home. Laura smiled when she saw her sister walk in.

"Hey sis how was your day?"

Nora didn't respond and Laura noticed. "Hey what's wrong?" She tapped her on her shoulder and Nora jumped.

"Omg Laura you scared me."

"What's wrong? Everything ok at work?"

"Everything is perfect at work, on our way home Mel brought up Trent's accident."

Laura walked closer to her and hugged her. "Ugh sis I'm sorry, I told you to be honest with Loren from the beginning."

"How could I tell her?"

Laura stayed quiet and it was the best thing to do at the moment. She noticed how upset Nora was and guided her towards the table. "Go and get ready for dinner, Loren and Mel will be here soon."

Meanwhile….

Mel looked through her phone. "So I told Eddie about Sofia."

"Why and how?"

"When I stopped at MK for your mom he was there arguing with her."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"I just want you to know this wasn't Eddie's fault, Sofia thinks she should be his one and only."

Loren laughed. "Ha his one and only! I doubt he knows the meaning of that, that's why he has these women fighting over him and I knew you'd defend him."

"I was talking to him earlier and he's really sweet Loren, aren't you suppose to open the studio for him tonight?"

"No not going anywhere, he can do it tomorrow, and I probably won't be there either, I'll tell him what to do and he can take it from there."

"You can't do that to him! He's paying you."

"I'm not leaving him alone; I'll be there to give instructions and then I'll leave."

"You're a professional, you give little girls classes every day, and that includes Eddie's sister, you wouldn't leave them alone would you?" Mel's tone was stern.

Loren noticed. "Wow! You're yelling at me?"

"No I'm not, I'm just upset, this guy is actually into you Loren Tate and you don't seem to appreciate how fortunate you are!"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Now I'm fortunate." She shook her head. "Fine I'll stay and be in his teacher, is that better?"

"That's not the point Loren but whatever, I'm going to go and get something to eat."

"Aren't you having dinner with us?"

She turned to look at Loren. "I am with your mom and Laura, I can't be rude to them so I'll see you there but not in the mood to deal with you right now."

And with that she left and slammed the door. Loren furrowed her eyes and sighed. Why was this such a big deal she thought and headed to her moms, she arrived to find Nora and her aunt Laura already eating and Mel was serving her portion on her plate and walked towards the dining room table. Nora noticed Loren had walked in.

"Get a plate and join us honey."

She did as told and within a few minutes she had joined her family. Laura noticed Mel wasn't her cheerful self and was extremely quiet.

"Are you ok Mel?"

"I am, really enjoying your spaghetti."

She looked at Nora whom also picked up on both girls being too quiet. "Ok what's going on?" Nora asked looking at them.

Loren was first to respond. "Nothing we had a slight disagreement but all is well."

"About what?"

Mel jumped in before Loren could answer. "I'll let you know that Loren is rude." She made sure to make eye contact with Nora.

Nora furrowed her eyes and looked back towards Loren. "Why are you being rude?"

Loren placed her fork down. "Don't listen to Melissa, she and I don't see eye to eye when it comes to Eddie Duran."

Laura let out a shy laugh. "Yeah we picked up on that a while ago."

Mel agreed immediately. "You see everyone here knows how mean you are."

"Oh so now I'm mean?" She raised her voice. "First I was rude and now I'm mean?"

Nora and Laura looked at each other. "Ok you two, its dinner time, let's eat and I don't want to see either one of you mad at each other, you girls are practically sisters."

No one said a word after that and they continued to enjoy their dinner, after they were done, Loren and Mel picked up the table dishes and washed them and straighten out the kitchen, Mel picked up and bag and was getting ready to leave. Loren stopped her.

"I can't stand it when you're quiet or upset, and I promise I'll be in class with Eddie."

"That's all I ask Loren, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Nora noticed they were talking and smiled. "Looks like our girls made up." She looked at Laura who nodded. "They can't stay mad too long, these two love each other too much to let anything get in the way of their friendship."

Nora gave Laura a "what did I tell you?" look. Laura smiled in agreement. "I know you did sis."

The following day Loren arrived at the flower shop very early to help Sara and Tina prepare some bouquets and flowers for a wedding, by the time Sara and Tina arrived Loren had the van ready to go, they thanked her and she went into her studio to get ready for her morning class, the girls arrived and that always made Loren smile, she even joined the girls and they did a dance number together. It was noon by the time Mia was dropped off and that class started as well, Loren was inspired and quickly wrote a few lyrics and joined these girls as well in their modern dance choice for the day.

Mel stopped by at 3 and left Loren's fruit salad and protein bar in the counter. "Were you dancing all morning?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your ballet flats look messy and they only look that way when you join the girls on the floor for a number or two."

Loren smiled. "I really had fun today."

Mia walked up towards Loren. "This class was so much fun Loren, thanks for joining us, I learned so much today."

Loren hugged her. "Well thank you I think you did an amazing job today, you're really catching on."

"I was showing everyone at MK what I'm learning and they all loved it."

There was a knock on the door and Mel walked towards the door. It was Max's driver. "It's for you Mia."

Mia smiled and after hugging both Loren and Mel she left with the driver. Loren joined Mel and they both ate their lunch.

"I'm going home to shower; dancing in two of my classes gave me a good workout."

"That's always a plus."

It was almost 6 when Loren returned to the studio, she turned on the music and began to stretch as she held the ballet barres.

She heard the door open and she knew immediately who was walking in, she didn't turn towards the door and waited until Eddie spoke.

"Hey I'm ready for more stretching."

Loren finally turned to acknowledge him. "Then let's get started."

She instructed him how to stretch, there were a few changes but he started without asking too many questions, after an hour Loren changed the way he was stretching into using the ballet barres. Once again he did as told. After an hour he stopped and walked towards Loren who was on her iPad typing away.

"Listen I want to apologize, I heard Sofia was here."

"Yes she was." She looked at him. "But I'm not surprised it happened."

"Really? I thought for sure you'd be upset, she had no right to come here and threaten you."

Loren finally looked at him. "No she didn't but like I said I'm not surprised and I should probably expect more of your dolls to show up and do the same thing."

"No they won't Loren and for your information I haven't been out with any girl."

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen anything on you on any of the entertainment shows." She smirked.

"Hey I'm taking life a little more seriously, I'm at MK rehearsing a lot more, I'm practicing these stretching moves you have me doing and I haven't been out to dinner with any chick, it's either with my dad or Ian."

Mel was about to open the door and stopped when she saw them talking. Eddie was talking away and moving his arms and Loren wasn't staying much behind with talking right back at him.

Loren looked at her watch and directed her attention towards him.

"You can leave Mr. Duran, we're done for today."

Eddie shook his head and walked closer to her. "Oh we're getting formal now with the Mr. Duran?"

Loren held her chest. "You never know when your one and only might stop by again and question why I'm calling you by your first name, and don't forget this is business."

"I already told you there's no one Loren! I don't have time for any of one right now."

Loren let out a small laugh. "Yeah right."

He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "I've had it with you Loren Tate."

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" She tried loosening from his grip but before she could move away he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him and making eye contact with her. Loren wasn't sure what was coming next. Eddie didn't give her a chance and was quick to respond. "And for your information, the reason I don't have time for anyone or make time for any chick lately because you're my one and only Loren Tate."

Loren didn't have a chance to respond and before she knew it his lips were on hers with so much force, she tried pulling away but found herself too weak to struggle allowing her arms to fall to the sides.

Mel was still standing by the door with her hands on her face. "Whoa! Loren!"

Sorry guys but chapter ends here today! Yikes Eddie went for it and now how will Loren react? More Yikes! Please kindly review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Thank you again for your kind reviews! Like I've said before I appreciate them all. I'll be going on vacation for a few weeks to visit family and friends, I'm taking my laptop with me to continue with the story. So please enjoy and kindly review!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

Falling in love C-8

Eddie pulled away slowly, he could still feel her warm lips on his, and he could hear Loren trying to control her breathing. Could she hear how fast his heart was beating? He wondered and thought for sure it would jump out of his chest, If she only knew how much this kiss meant to him. Would things change? Would she even consider him in her life? He made eye contact with her and he could tell she was in shock, she wasn't expecting the kiss, he felt goose bumps and wondered if she felt anything, because this was a first for him something he had never felt before.

He noticed Loren avoided making eye contact with him and he wondered what kind of reaction she'd have. Would she slap him? He really didn't care, and now he knew this feeling wasn't just a crazy urge to kiss her and again he realized it felt so right. He wasn't sorry for what he did.

He wanted to scream to the world and tell everyone how amazing this made him feel, he realized he was still holding Loren, and she continued keeping her eyes away from his view. She finally took a few steps away. She placed her hand near her mouth because she wasn't about to let him know she was barely bringing her breathing under control and that upset her she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing the kiss shocked the heck out of her finally turned towards Eddie. "See you later." And she walked into restroom.

Eddie didn't expect her to just walk away, and thought her hand would have aimed towards his face. "Hmmmm yeah see you later Loren."

He walked out and didn't notice Mel standing next to him. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Omg Eddie! Did my eyes deceive me? Did I just see you kiss Loren?"

He leaned against the wall trying to compose himself. "I can finally breathe." He stated.

"I was about to walk in when you kissed her." Mel bit her lower lip not knowing what else to say to him. She turned towards the studio looking through the window wondering where her best friend was, she thought for sure Loren would have jumped all over Eddie after witnessing the kiss they shared.

Eddie pulled his hair back with his hand feeling anxious. "I don't know what came over me; we were arguing and then it happened."

"Of course and the only solution to the problem was to kiss Loren?"

He turned to look at her. "Mel I've never done anything like that before." He looked through the window himself to see if he caught sight of Loren then turned towards Mel once more. "Please go and check on her, she walked away pretty fast and headed towards the restroom."

"I will and I think you better go."

He did as told and Mel walked inside the studio and headed towards the ladies restroom. "Are you ok Lo?" She knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?"

The door opened and Loren stepped out. "Yeah I'm fine why?"

"I was about to walk in when I saw what happened in here."

Loren touched her lips. "I don't know what his problem is."

"It's pretty obvious, and that kiss proved my point and I'm pretty sure you felt it too."

"Felt what Melissa?"

"I'm sorry but I have to say this, that kiss was amazing Lo I saw the whole thing." She looked at her best friend biting her lower lip waiting for Loren to pounce on her for that remark.

Loren felt nervous and tried to control her breathing. "I I'm going home."

"I was coming to tell you I borrowed your car, I'll drive you home, you seem out of it."

Loren picked up her things and trailed behind Mel, the ride home was quiet, and Loren sat looking out the window watching the stars shine beautifully in the sky. She remembered the night her dad tried counting all of the stars, it was fun trying, a small smile appeared on her face. She kept putting her finger on her lips wondering why Eddie's kiss still lingered. "Why did he kiss me?" She wondered quietly. Then he said. "His one and only?" Ugh the thought of not getting the kiss off her mind bothered her.

Mel's voice brought her back to reality. "We're here Lo."

She turned towards her best friend. "Mel I've been thinking why don't you move in?"

"What? I asked you a few months ago and you said no, what changed?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore, and I hate feeling like this."

Mel knew that kiss had messes with her best friend. "I was just telling Lisa and my dad that I was going to look for my own place."

"You don't have to look anymore, go and get your things Mel, we're roomies starting tonight."

Mel couldn't hide how happy she felt. "I'll be right back."

Loren exited the car and walked into her apartment. She knew living with Mel would make things easier for both of them. She placed her things on the floor and sat trying to put together what had just happened.

Meanwhile….

Eddie walked into MK, and even though it was Friday night, the place wasn't as busy as usual, he spotted Grace and walked towards the bar area.

"Where's Pops?"

"He should be in his office."

"Thanks Grace, where is everyone tonight?"

"Its early people start walking in after 10."

"It's been a crazy day, guess I lost track of time." He walked into Max's office. "Hey Pops!"

Max was on the phone and raised his hand signaling he was on the phone. "I'll let you know Frank but it sounds like a great idea."

He hit the end button and looked at his son with a huge smile. "That was Frank Morris; you'll never guess who called him?"

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"The producers of the TV show Dance the night away."

"The TV show?"

"Yes I just said that, what other show has that title?"

"What do they want?"

"They want you son, they're casting for next season, and you're one of their choices."

"I don't know any of the dances especially ballroom and whatever else they dance."

Max chuckled. "Aren't you taking classes or lessons with Loren? She could help you plus be your partner, that's a show where the celebrities pick their own dancing partners remember? I think it would be good for your career to join the show."

"I don't know if Loren would even consider it."

"Why? Isn't she doing it now?"

Eddie sighed heavily. "I'm not sure what she'll do now."

Max furrowed his eyes. "Why what did you do?"

Eddie sat in the nearest chair and leaned back. "Geez why do you assume I did something wrong? Nothing bad Pops." He took a deep breathe. "I… I kissed her."

"You what? Now you see what I mean?"

"I don't know how it happened, we started to argue and next thing I know I was kissing her."

Max furrowed his forehead. "What did Loren do?"

"That's what's so weird, she walked away without saying anything, and for a moment I thought she'd slap me."

"Son this isn't like you, what's going on?"

Eddie ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know, I've dated a lot of women, and I've never done anything like this."

"Before you do anything else you need to apologize to Loren, you had no right and you know how she feels about you! That's no way to win a case with her."

"I know Pops, believe me I haven't felt right since it happened but you know what?"

Eddie looked at Max very seriously. "I don't regret it, I felt something I've never felt before, I can't explain it, since the day we met I can't get her off my mind, it's weird you know."

Max shook his head slightly and mumbled. "I think you'll know pretty soon what's happening."

Eddie kept talking. "Right now I better apologize for what I did."

"Take care of it son, and let me know what you want to do regarding that dance show, because Frank needs an answer soon."

"I will Pops if Loren agrees to be my partner than I guess I'll do it."

He got up and left. Max shook his head. "I wonder if he realizes he's in love."

Grace walked in. "Can you sign these order forms for me?"

Max smiled and did as asked. Grace bit her lower lip wondering if she should ask. "Hmmm Max I hope it's ok to speak up?"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"I was in the back getting merchandise for the bar the other night and I caught Sofia in the back area, I asked what she wanted and she took off, she's creepy, thought you and Eddie ought to know."

"Ugh that's all we need right now, thanks Grace, I'll have a camera placed in the back area, I told Paul to get one started back there, now I'll make sure he does."

Grace smiled and walked back to the bar area. "Do it soon boss."

Meanwhile…

Loren had just gotten out of the shower when Mel walked in with several suitcases. "You didn't waste any time did you?"

"I told you I was ready to leave a while ago, I still have a few things to bring here but I can do it another day."

"How did you parents react?"

"Lisa started with her infamous sermons and daddy was happy for me or should I say us."

Loren walked towards one of the rooms. "You can use this room."

"What about your office?"

Loren walked towards the end of the small dining room area. "I will use this corner; I don't need that huge room."

"Did you tell Nora and Laura?"

"No need to tell them, mom told me I could make changes in this apartment if I wanted too and I want my best friend here all of the time."

"Are you ok?" Mel walked towards her.

Loren sighed heavily. "I honestly don't know, I didn't expect Eddie to kiss me the way he did."

"Come on Loren you and I are always honest with each other, he's crazy about you."

Loren finally looked at her best friend, Mel noticed her demeanor. "I wouldn't lie to you Lo, he's seriously into you, and I think it's his way of showing you how he feels."

"He had no right to do that."

"You've been getting on his nerves with your attitude and here we are now, he couldn't take it anymore Lo." She slightly giggled.

"A kiss should be something a couple longs for and something they both want, you don't do what he did!"

Mel bit her lower lip. "Omg was it you know."

Loren rolled her eyes, she knew her best friend would come up with some weird theory. "What Mel?! Say it!"

"I could tell tongues were involved."

"Omg Melissa how could you say that?" Loren was mortified.

"Hey I saw the whole thing remember? No one told me." Mel positioned herself in a romantic pose. "It was a beautiful kiss and I know you felt it."

"How can I feel something I didn't expect or anticipate? He kissed me without warning."

"So now what? Are you going to confront him? After all you are giving him personal attention with your classes."

"I don't know Mel I guess we will talk about it eventually." She turned towards her best friend. "Please don't tell anyone what you saw tonight."

Mel sighed. "Just do me a huge favor?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Now what?"

"Don't get mad at him, you're so lucky to have America's sexist rock star very into you."

Loren didn't respond and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm making some tea, do you want some?"

"Sure let's celebrate our first night as roomies with tea."

Meanwhile…..

A few days later Eddie showed up at Loren's studio, he wasn't sure how things would play out but he had to finally face her, he walked in and she was talking to several parents after a few minutes they left and Loren finally turned to acknowledge Eddie.

"You're early."

"I know I need to talk to you."

Loren stood there in front of him without saying a word; she nodded indicating he should say whatever it was he had too.

"Listen first of all I want to apologize for the other night, I had no right to kiss you, I don't know what came over me."

Loren stood quietly in front of him with a very serious look and wondering if he was going to elaborate on the one and only comment he said before kissing her, but that would probably encourage him more, so she responded. "Apology accepted, now we can get started?"

"Wait I'm not done." Loren avoided making eye contact and asked. "Now what?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with the show Dance the night away? The producers called my dad and they want me on the show for their next season, and I was hoping you'd help me and…." He stopped and he felt nervous but he knew he had to ask. "Would you be my partner?"

Loren furrowed her eyes. "You mean that TV show that's on every Friday night?" Loren didn't want him to see how excited she was on the inside.

"Yes we get to pick our dancing partners and I think you qualify to be my partner."

Loren sat down for a while. "I don't know, that would mean we'd have to rehearse every day in the evenings after my morning classes."

"Yes and that can be part of the classes you give me, I mean include them as we rehearse, I hope you'll say yes, otherwise I'll turn them down."

"Why? It's a great opportunity for you and your career."

"It is but I have no idea how to dance and you're the only one I know that can dance and the one that can help me, I hope you'll say yes Loren, and I would be graeful if you'd join me for the show."

"Do you need an answer now?"

"If you can otherwise I'll call my father and tell him to ask them to wait."

"I don't know Eddie, I hate being the center of attention but I'll let you know tonight."

"That's fair enough."

"Let's get started."

Loren instructed him what to do and she took her cell phone out of her bag and called her mom. After several minutes she was off the phone and walked back to find Eddie doing as he was instructed.

"I'll help you with the show Eddie." She bit her lower lip. "I'll be your partner."

He couldn't hide how excited he was and flashed a huge smile at her. "Thanks Loren I have a feeling it'll be fun and I can finally dance."

"I want you to understand this will be strictly business Eddie, the moment you cross that line I'm out." Her look was stern and she added. "And let me know when we need to start rehearsing and what type of dances we'll be doing."

He sighed feeling slightly disappointed. "I should know by tomorrow."

The following day Eddie had a list of the dances they'd need to rehearse for. Ballroom dancing, tango, salsa and they would be able to pick the last one. He stopped by to see Loren at her studio and handed her the sheet.

Loren looked at the list and smiled, these would be so easy to do, and they were up her alley. "These are all very simple and tons of fun, and I'm sure you'll catch on pretty well Eddie."

They started to rehearse a week later, the show would premiere in 8 weeks and they had to be ready.

Loren began with the tango, slowly teaching Eddie the steps to this romantic piece, she could tell Eddie was nervous but he was catching on very well, holding her so close made him feel nervous and sweaty. He was Eddie Duran for crying out loud, what was happening he wondered.

A few weeks later they started the ball room dance, she could tell Eddie was enjoying it even though he had claimed he had no idea how to even handle ballroom but he was able to do it and keep up with all of the steps. After a month Eddie had mastered the tango and doing the ballroom dance came to him with so much ease. Loren was enjoying it very much because she was able to put into practice all of the dances she had been taught since she was a little girl.

A few weeks later Eddie had mastered the ballroom dance. Now it was time to learn the salsa. Loren wanted to make sure he'd understand the steps. "You will start with your left foot and place it forward." She demonstrated how it was done. "You'll need to rock your body weight forward on your left foot, now swing your hips as you shift your body weight to help you add style to your salsa dance. "Ok let's try it." Once more Loren demonstrated how she did it and Eddie caught on pretty quickly, time flew as they moved swiftly around the dance floor. Loren stopped and faced him. Eddie's smile was huge. "That was a great two hours and thanks because I think I could actually win this."

"I'm sure you can win because you're doing great Eddie, now we'll need to practice the salsa all week and then we can go over the last dance we'll be performing, and you selected the cha cha."

"I can't wait, thanks again Loren."

"You should be proud of yourself Eddie, you're really doing great."

Eddie smiled and left, jumping into his car and driving home.

He arrived home to find Ian passed out on his couch; he shook his head and smiled. "Hey Ian it's time to get up and leave, it's pretty late."

Ian yawned. "It's about time mate."

"I had another amazing week of rehearsals with Loren, she's amazing Ian, she's beautiful and…"

Ian stopped him. "I get it mate, she's all that wrapped into one package."

Eddie sat down. "I'm having so much fun Ian, I can't remember when I was this happy and excited because I know I'll see her later in the evening and be with her for two plus hours, you should see us do the tango, she's so close to me I'm afraid she'll hear my heart beating and figure out how I feel."

Ian sat listening to him go on and on about the time he spends rehearsing with Loren. "Well I hope you're ready to finally admit it."

"Admit what?" Eddie looked at his best friend wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Have you realized you've falling in love?"

Chapter ends here today! What cha think? Kindly review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I'm in Houston Texas and it's been so hot! I think I'm slowly melting that's how hot it is! Now I'm just going over the chapter before posting it, sorry I took a while, couldn't log on because there's no Wi-Fi available in some areas and sometimes it's hard to log on, and now I found a place that I could log on and post for you guys. So please read and kindly review and that will tell me if I should go on, no one is posting for Hollywood Heights anymore. I hope the stories haven't stopped!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

Loving every moment C-9

Eddie was quiet for a few seconds then took and he sighed finally admitting. "I know Ian, I've known for a while, I haven't felt this way about anyone, I remember the love my parents had for each other, and it was something I always wanted in my life, to find that special someone to share the rest of my life with." He finally acknowledged his best friend. "And that's exactly what I'm feeling and I'm sure that Loren is it for me." He stopped for a moment and continued. "Right now I'll be happy to get what I can if that means being by her side then I'm loving every moment I spend at the rehearsals with her, and I don't want to spoil it by telling her how I feel, I'm afraid she'll turn me down and go back to her quiet and don't like Eddie Duran phase."

"So you'll never say anything?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "The moment she agreed to join me for this TV dance thing she was very clear when she said she'd be my partner and was very clear when she said this was strictly business, so how can I tell her? And I don't want to ruin what I have with her right now."

"And you're content with that mate?"

"For now I'll take whatever I can as long as I'm with her and no worries I'll eventually say something when the time is right, I want to win her over slowly, but for now there will be no telling her how I feel, I'm content being with her every day and loving every moment I get to spend with her."

"I guess you know what you're doing, any news from Sofia? She was here a few nights ago but I told Jeffrey not to let her up."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "See what I mean? She hasn't stopped calling, and I'll continue to ignore her calls, I refuse to answer because it's always the same old question when are we going out? Grace told Pops she was hanging around MK, he had cameras placed in the back area of the club, and if she shows up we'll know and I think it's best to ignore her, even if she shows up while I'm rehearsing."

"I thought you're rehearsing at Loren's studio?"

"No I still have to work on my music and that I do at MK, that's where she shows up."

"I guess dating your dolls is out the window for now?"

"I can't go back there and I refuse to go back to my old dating rituals, and I mean it when I say I'm done with my old life, Duran's dolls is not a part of my life anymore, because all I want is Loren and if this is what I have to do then I guess this is the new me."

Ian got up. "Yeah that you are, and I can tell you're a man in love! Come on let's get dinner, I'll order your favorite tacos and we can chat more."

Eddie smiled; he knew he could count on his best friend. "You're the best."

Meanwhile….

Tricia got off her phone. "That was Sabrina; you'll never guess who's on the TV show Dance the night away?"

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me it's Eddie? I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I've seen Eddie at Loren's studio every day!"

Tricia looked at her friend. "Are you spying on him? Sofia that's creepy!"

"I don't care what you call it, all I know after watching them that they dance and dance for hours, now they're even laughing and enjoying each other's company, he's in that show and that's the reason why he keeps blowing me off."

Tricia smiled. "I love that show! I'm glad Eddie is on this season as one of the contestants and they're going to reveal the whole cast and their partners next week."

"He's pairing with her and I hate it!" Sofia's tone was loud. "Why can't he understand how much I love him? Why does he make this so hard?"

"No dear you're the one making it hard, Eddie has never promised any of us anything."

"I said I hate it! I always have, I can't stand to see him go out with other girls, I hate that he seems so happy with Loren Tate."

"You have to calm down girl, he's a contestant in a TV show and that's all it is, this Loren girl is a dance instructor and the best partner he can get to help him win, I'm sure he'll be his old self when he's done with the show."

Sofia didn't respond to Tricia's comments and kept scrolling through her phone to see what the latest on Eddie was; she was going to make sure she was a step ahead of them.

Week after week Loren and Eddie continued to rehearse adding extra hours to each dance they would be performing at the TV show. Loren smiled a lot more and enjoyed the sessions with Eddie, after all she was in her element and Eddie was proving to be one amazing dance partner. Eddie was smiling nonstop and that made paparazzi more curious and every time he was spotted they tried to ask him what had him so happy lately, they hated that his only response to them always ended with no comment.

A few days later….

Nora was unloading the groceries from her car trunk when Loren arrived home humming to a tune she and Eddie had been dancing too.

"I hear it and yet don't believe it."

Loren smiled. "And what is that?"

"You're coming home from what I assume is dancing with Eddie Duran and you're actually smiling and happy."

"Mom I love it, I love dancing and he's actually getting very good at it, I am really enjoying these rehearsals with him."

"So you don't think he's you know a jerk anymore?"

"No he's really committed to this TV dance thing and it's just that, and we're in this to win, you know all business."  
"Well I'm glad you're having fun with this whole dancing thing."

"I am pleased to admit that I am."

Nora bit her lower lip. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Loren turned towards her mom. "Tell me what?"

"I overheard Mel telling Laura that Eddie kissed you a few weeks ago, is that true?"

"Are you serious? I told her not to say anything to anyone!" Loren was bothered. "How could she do that?"

Nora walked closer to her daughter. "Listen I just want to make sure you're ok, and Mel was just sharing with Laura, you know she can't keep anything to herself." Nora looked around. "Plus Eddie Duran kissed you honey! How could you not tell me?"

"Ugh mom, it was nothing, we were arguing and that was his way of shutting me up, it's all been good since then so I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You're not one bit…you know excited?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Excited for what?" Then she made eye contact with her mom. "Does this mean Max knows? Did you tell him mom?"

"No sweet heart, just Laura and I know and it stays here ok?"

"I would appreciate it mom."

"So when's the big day?" Nora asked with a huge smile.

"Big day?" Loren furrowed, wondering what she meant.

"The Dance show! When does it air on TV? I have to see my baby girl dancing on stage with Eddie."

"We will be filming the tango in two days for the premiere of the show and tomorrow we have to be in costume for the ballroom dance, and that will be the next dance they will record. Then I think the show will air in a month! We have to get the salsa done and then the cha cha will be done live."

"Omg sweetie I am so proud of you."

Loren hugged her. "Thanks mom it's my dream come true, to actually dance in front of millions of people."

Nora hugged her. "I love you Loren."

"I love you too mom."

A few days later….

Loren sat with the make-up artists of the TV show. The other contestants of the show sat having their make-up done as well, after finishing up Loren sat for a few hours more getting her hair done, they curled the ends of her hair and it flowed onto her shoulders and then she was taken to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the tango dance.

The lady in charged of the outfits showed Loren several of them. "You have to choose from one of these."

Loren looked at the outfits laying in front of her. "Hmmmm where's the rest of the outfit?"

The lady smiled. "That's it; you will be moving a lot while you dance out there, the less you wear the better you dance."

Loren bit her lower lip. "What parts of my body will this cover?'

The lady laughed and rolled her eyes. "No worries, you will cover up what you need covered up plus you have an amazing body and curves, why are you worried? Have you seen your face and hair, you look gorgeous Loren."

Loren picked one outfit and walked to the dressing room to put it on. There was enough material covering her top and she sighed in relief and was grateful that she wasn't too big on the boob department, but her butt was a different story, she had enough and wondered how much of it would be covered? She looked in the mirror and scoffed. "Ugh this bottom part isn't covering too much." Thank god it had a tiny silky skirt to cover some of it, she stepped out of the dressing room and the lady helping her stopped Loren as she passed the huge mirror on the wall.

"Look how amazing you look girl, you're beautiful."

Loren did as told and almost tripped looking at herself. "Yikes is this me?"

The lady smiled. "That's all you."

Mel appeared and stood in front of Loren with a huge smile. "Omg girl look how beautiful you look."

"Thanks Mel." She turned around and once more faced the mirror. "This thing hardly covers anything."

"You look so beautiful Lo and sexy too, just wait until Eddie sees you."

"Will you lower your voice!"

And at that moment Eddie walked into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Loren all ready for the tango dance. He tried so hard not to show how he really felt. "Wow you look gorgeous Loren."

She smiled. "Thanks Eddie."

Mel stood next to Eddie and tried hard not to laugh. "You sure you're able to breathe? You need to breath when you're dancing out there."

He didn't respond and tried holding his composure, how insane was this? Not fair at all to have the woman you love standing a few steps away and wanting so bad to kiss her. She looked beautiful, so much running through his head and once more Mel picked up on how Eddie was probably feeling and walked closer to him. "You better move Duran, you're starting to drool." She chuckled.

Eddie acknowledged Mel with a look that probably told her to keep quiet. "Sorry Eddie but this is too funny."

Loren walked towards him. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Loren walked ahead of him, the lady that had been helping Loren get ready noticed Eddie's demeanor. "Hey you breathing? Be careful I know her beauty is overwhelming."

He nodded in agreement. "I'm trying." He trailed behind Loren trying to keep his eyes focused elsewhere.

Mel trailed behind them and shook her head and walked towards Nora, Laura and Max who were invited to attend and were part of the audience.

Nora couldn't hide her excitement. "I can't believe my girl will be seen on national TV."

Laura pointed to a section of the auditorium where all of Loren's students sat waiting to see their teacher dance with rock star Eddie Duran. Sara and Tina were also there to support Loren.

"Those little girls are also thrilled for Loren." Sara said excitingly.

The director walked on stage telling each celebrity and their dancing partners in what order they would go onto the dance floor, after the set was prepped and ready, the music started and the master of ceremony Rick Lakes started the show by introducing each dancing couple. After a few interruptions for commercials two couples made their way towards the dance floor.

After finishing their tango piece the 6th couple walked away, Loren Tate and Eddie Duran were called on next. The music started and they began to dance, Mel sat watching as her best friend and Eddie Duran took to the dance floor.

They began and Eddie remembered every single step and sequence to this dance. He and Loren graced the dance floor with perfect posture and you could see they both felt the essence of what it meant to dance the tango because when they started this dance piece Eddie recalled Loren mentioning the tango was something you felt and it wasn't like any other dance. He made it a point to never forget that phrase while they made their way on the dance floor. The song ended and Eddie picked up Loren swaying her to the side stopping precisely as the song ended.

The audience erupted with a standing ovation and loud clapping and whistles indicating Loren and Eddie were outstanding.

Nora held back tears of excitement watching her beautiful daughter do so well.

The remaining two couples finished and the taping ended for the day, Loren walked to the dressing room with Laura and Nora trailing behind her.

"Honey we're so proud of you!"

Both ladies hugged her, Loren couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks I think we were one of the best out there."

"I think so sweetie."

Laura walked towards the closet that held all of the dresses. "These gowns are beautiful."

Loren walked behind one of the curtains and took off the tiny outfit she wore for the first dance. "I know Aunt Laura, but I'm glad for the ball room dance I get to wear a beautiful gown."

"You looked beautiful in that sparkly thing you wore today."

Loren walked out wearing a tank top and Capri jeans. "This is much better."

"I was happy you wore that cute outfit today, I never thought I'd see my girl wearing something so sexy and yet so beautiful." Nora stated.

"I had no choice."

"Well who's hungry?" Laura asked.

"I'm starving." Loren responded.

They all stepped out of the dressing room and found Max along with Ian, Eddie and Mel waiting by the door.

Max was the first to speak. "Everyone is hungry so I took the liberty of calling Rumor and asking them to set a table aside for our dancing duo and guests." He stopped for a moment. "I hope that's ok?"

Loren walked towards him with a huge smile. "I'm starving Max; of course it's a great idea."

They made their way to the waiting limo and they were dropped off in front of Rumor. Paparazzi wasn't far behind, asking Loren how it felt to dance with America's rock star, she smiled and waved to all of them not answering any of their questions.

Max held her arm. "I'm so proud of you for not giving them any of your time." Max looked back. "They're all sharks when it comes to my son, lying to get famous at his cost."

"I know his life isn't easy."

Max smiled. "Looks like you're becoming pretty famous yourself, if tonight's dance is any indication on how well you'll do on this show, I can see you and Eddie as the winners of this season."

Loren blushed. "I'm happy to be part of it Max, but thank you for being so positive."

"You young lady are an amazing dancer."

Loren hugged him. "Thank you Max."

They were all seated and the hostess brought their drinks to the table. Eddie noticed a huge difference in Loren's attitude. She was all smiles with everyone telling both her and Eddie how well they did that night. The waitress walked towards Eddie side. "Mr. Duran can I see you by the bar?"

Eddie got up. "Sure." He turned towards his guests. "I'll be right back."

He trailed behind the waitress and she stopped when they entered the bar area. "Hmmm there's someone here to see you Mr. Duran."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Who?"

The waitress pointed towards the bar area. "She threatened to make a scene if I didn't bring you here."

Eddie demeanor changed. "What are you doing here Sofia?"

"I should ask you the same thing! You're ignoring my calls and not returning any of them, I thought we should talk about our relationship."

"Omg are you insane? There is no relationship! You're delusional."

Sofia walked towards him. "It's her isn't it? You prefer Loren Tate over me? Be honest Eddie! You love her don't you?"

Eddie took out his phone. "I'm calling the police, this has to stop Sofia!"

Max walked in. "What's going on?"

Sofia grabbed her bag and walked towards Eddie. "I've seen how you look at her! That's the same way you use to look at me." Her eyes were full of anger.

Max grabbed her by the arm. "You better leave or we'll have you arrested."

She loosened her arm from Max's grip and turned towards Eddie once more. "This isn't over yet! I'm going to prove to you she's not good for you!" And she walked out.

Sorry guys but the chapter ends here tonight! Please kindly review! Hugs everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone who takes the time to review my story, it really means a lot to me! I'm not getting many reviews and many writers aren't posting their stories like they use too. KT0129 just posted (HH three years later), so happy she did, she's an amazing writer. If you haven't yet, go and read her story! You're going to love it! I will write as long as I have readers, so you will help me decide what to do. No worries I will finish this story but I'm not going to rush either. Love Y'all! Hugs everyone!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

And the winner is….. C- 10

Max turned towards his son. "She's crazy; we better keep an eye on her, because she's liable to hurt you or Loren."

"Why would she? Loren has nothing to do with her!" Eddie wasn't too happy.

"I agree but she's jealous and that alone is dangerous and you know she's right."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Right about what?"

Max's smile grew. "You've fallen so hard for Loren you can't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Eddie sighed heavily. "Ugh I know Pops! I've known for a while now but I can't say anything at least not right now, we're doing so well with this dancing gig I don't want to ruin what we have."

"What do you have?"

"We're getting along, and she seems comfortable around me, and treats me like a friend and I'm happy with that right now, I can tell her how I feel later."

Max smiled. "I know you'll do the right thing when the time is right."

He nudged his son to walk back to the dining room area and order dinner. When they walked back to the table where everyone sat laughing and talking Eddie made eye contact with Loren, she didn't seem to mind and shot back a huge smile.

"Hey we're starving here, where have you guys been?"

Max spoke first. "You know how it is with rock stars? There's always something to do or calls to take."

Loren smiled and signaled Eddie to take the chair next to her. He couldn't hide how he felt. "So what are you in the mood for?" He asked making himself comfortable right next to her.

Loren looked through the menu. "I don't know, can't decide if I should have fish or chicken."

"Whatever you pick I think you'll enjoy, Rumor has amazing entrée's for both dishes."

Mel kept her eye on Loren and Eddie, it's about time Loren was finally a fan. The dancing show helped and she was happy.

They enjoyed dinner and after a few hours of chatting and laughter, everyone left to get ready for the week at the TV dance show.

A few days later Loren was being prepped for the ball room dance, she wore a beautiful navy blue gown off the shoulder on one side with an asymmetrical skirt covered with ostrich feathers all the way to the bottom and opened on the upper hip and thigh on the left side, leaving her leg exposed. It was opened and cut away at the waist on the right side with a belt. The neckline embellished with crystal stones and pearls in white and blue. Loren noticed her back was exposed. Gia the lady helping her smiled.

"Once again I think you're perfect for this style, you have the curves young lady and you look beautiful."

"I thought I was getting a long gown?"

"Well this is a long gown but this modern type of ballroom dancing requires the use of this type of dress."

Loren turned and looked in the mirror. "I guess it does look good."

"Correction you make it look good young lady."

Mel walked in. "Omg Lo she's right, I've never seen your butt look better."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Only you would say something that crazy!"

Gia laughed. "I think your friend pretty much summed up what no one else would admit."

Mel giggled but she couldn't stay quiet. "Ha! You mean like Eddie?"

Gia cleared her throat and before anyone responded she walked out nodding her head in agreement and finally admitting. "He'll enjoy the view Loren."

"Gia!" Loren responded and turned towards Mel. "What's wrong with you? This is professional TV show and Eddie wouldn't do that."

"Oh of course, he's not a normal guy at all, he wouldn't notice anything about you Lo!" Mel snickered adding on. "Either that or he's blind…yeah that must be it!" One of the show producers walked in interrupting them. "You ready Loren?"

"All set to go." She made her way out of the room.

She walked out to the dancing area where the couple ahead of them was finishing up their dancing routine. The producer walked towards Loren.

"This session will be recorded."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Got it." She smiled when Eddie walk into the dance area; he didn't notice she was standing right in front of him because he kept tugging on the collar of his shirt. He saw Loren waiting and his smile grew and again noticed how beautiful she looked. "Yikes!" Was all he could mutter under his breath before walking towards her.

"You ready?"

She smiled. "For some reason I felt very nervous but suddenly I'm pretty calm."

"I know you'll be amazing."

"Thanks and you're doing so well, I'm so proud of you."

"That statement alone means the world to me." He squeezed her hand softly. "Come on let's show them how it's done."

Loren took a deep breath and gracefully entered the dance area holding Eddie's hand.

The producer signaled them to make their way to the center of the floor; Loren squeezed his hand tighter making Eddie aware that she was by his side. It was weird how much this beautiful brunette made him feel, the touch of her hand onto his made him feel tingly all over.

The audience applauded and once they reach the center of the dance floor, the applause died down. Loren and Eddie took their places waiting for the music to begin. He placed his hand on the lower part of her back, Loren's left hand laid calmly on his shoulder. Their gaze remained met; they circled the floor moving along the dance floor with the song playing in the background. Their feet in perfect sync as Eddie guided Loren perfectly, some dance steps were slow and other dance moves faster, they looked perfect together and Eddie felt more relaxed, he could tell Loren approved of every move he made because God knows he had practiced so much, there was no way he'd mess this up. The audience watched carefully as Eddie swung Loren elegantly. His heart was beating faster every time he brought her closer to him. For a moment it seemed the music was going on forever but every time they made eye contact Loren smiled and Eddie knew the warmth between them grew more powerful.

This was their second dance on the TV dance show and Eddie could tell Loren was more comfortable in front of the cameras and all the chaos behind the scenes, Eddie held her hand to turn her from side to side. The music came to an end and Loren finished the dance by leaning against Eddie's chest, and once more the audience erupted in applause giving them a standing ovation.

Once they reached the back stage area Loren couldn't wait and hugged Eddie catching him off guard, but he didn't seem to mind. "You were amazing Eddie!" She said trying to catch her breathe.

He hugged back with a huge smile. "I have you to thank, honestly I never imagined being in anything that had to do with dancing."

"I'm sure either way you would be doing great in this competition."

Eddie whispered. "I'm doing great because of you Loren." Once more they made eye contact and Loren changed the subject immediately. "They're calling us to take our pictures."

One of the other couples signaled them to follow them and they did.

A few weeks later they were at it again, this time they were getting ready to do the Latin salsa dance. Loren wore a bright red sequined dress with lots of sparkles and tiny tassels on the edge of the dress. She wore matching high heels and her hair was placed in a bun surrounded by tiny red pearls. Yesenia the stylist finally finished and sprayed glitter all over her hair.

The music started and this time it was loud and fast. Eddie held Loren's hand moving her faster than he had so far in this competition, holding her hand and helping Loren twirl all around the dance floor, taking steps faster than they had too previously. The dress Loren wore made the moves a lot easier amd Eddie was able to maneuver around the slick shiny floors. The ending required Eddie to pick Loren up and hold her as he stopped precisely as the song ended. Nora and Max sat in the audience and were on their feet cheering for their favorite couple. They seemed to be everyone's favorite and the numbers placed for them by the judges and the fans voting from home indicated that they were in the lead.

The last dance for the TV show would be done live, which meant Loren and Eddie would have to rehearse a lot more hours, they couldn't make any mistakes, if they did then they would definitely be voted out of the contest.

The big day arrived with a bigger audience in attendance; all of Eddie's friends were present along with Loren's students including Sara and Tina.

Laura and Nora sat anxiously waiting for the show to start. Max and Ian sat right next to them as well. And of course Mel was in the dressing room making sure Loren wasn't nervous.

"You're not helping Mel."

"I'm trying to be a good friend."

"I know but you'll be a better friend if you leave me alone."

Mel frowned but understood her best friend needed to be alone to go over every step of the Cha-Cha she and Eddie would be doing that night.

Loren used the huge mirror in front of her to practice the basic rock step forward with her left foot and rock step backward while waving her hands in front of her body. She wore tight leggings waiting for Gia to bring the outfit for that night.

Eddie walked in as she practiced in front of the mirror. "I think this is the easiest step to do."

"Oh really?" Loren smiled. "Look at you speaking like a true professional."

Eddie took his place next to her and now he sounded like a dance teacher. "This is the Basic pattern, also known as a side basic or rock step forward with your left foot. Chasse to the left, aka cha-cha-cha to the left."

Loren laughed and continued. "Rock step backward with the right foot, chasse to the right, repeat rock step forward with the left."

Gia walked in catching them dancing nonstop. "You two better wait for the real thing otherwise you're going to be too tired."

Loren smiled and turned to see what Gia had ready for her to wear that day. "I love the color."

"This is a pretty bright orange dress and I love the tiny skirt because it's covered in glittery fringe tassels all around the edge, I think it's perfect for the dance."

"I agree." Eddie was quick to respond.

Gia smiled and handed Loren the dress, she took it from her hand and walked away to the dressing room. Gia turned her attention towards Eddie.

"I think it's time you go and get ready."

Eddie knew he was caught staring and smiled. "On my way."

Gia couldn't stay quiet any longer. "How much longer before you tell her?"

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Tell who?"

"You know what I mean? You have love written all over your face, don't wait too long to tell her how you feel."

Eddie sighed heavily. "I think everyone knows how I feel except Loren."

"She probably doesn't notice anything because she's so into this dancing competition, and I'll be honest any girl would kill to be in her shoes."

Eddie blushed. "Thanks Gia but she's not just any girl."

Gia winked. "I saw it the moment I met her, but don't take too long."

Gia walked away and Eddie stood there sighing away, one of the other contestants walked by.

"Hey Duran may the best couple win tonight."

Eddie smiled. "Exactly Maslow."

"Listen is your dance partner you know seeing anyone?"

Eddie rolled his eyes knowing where this was going. "She has a lot of suitors."

"Alright I might have a chance."

"Listen it's not my place to share info on my partner and if you don't mind I'd rather concentrate on winning tonight."

James Maslow laughed. "Yeah now you sound like the Duran I know, guess we'll find out later won't we?"

"Find out what?"

"If I'm Loren's type or not."

He walked away laughing leaving Eddie in a not so good mood. "You ok mate?"

"He's an idiot just looking to have fun."

"You mean like you?"

"Hey thought we cleared that up a while ago, I don't do that anymore."

Ian laughed. "Just teasing mate but I think James could tell you weren't too happy with his comments."

"I don't care what that idiot has to say, he won't get near Loren that's for sure."

One of the shows assistant walked into the room. "Eddie it's time for you and Loren to get to the main room, you're next."

Loren walked in dressed in that sassy sexy orange outfit, it hugged her body perfectly, her hair curled and hung to the right side of her shoulder, and her makeup impeccable.

Ian realized there was something starting to evolve as Eddie and Loren met gazes and this time Loren didn't look away, he knew Eddie was dying to tell her how beautiful she looked and how much she meant to him.

Loren was first to speak as she extended her hand towards Eddie. "I think we better head out to the dance floor."

Eddie felt a lump in his throat overwhelmed with so much going on in his heart. He held Loren's hand and they walked towards the dancing area.

After they were introduced they walked to the center of the dance floor and began to dance, Loren allowed him to lead the way and adapted quickly to the change in direction. Trusting every move he made explicitly on the dance floor, she savored the moment taking the time to complete each movement and embellished the steps by moving her hands in sync with Eddie's but not interfering with the lead he was taking in every move.

Loren finally realized it was time to trust Eddie, not that she hadn't throughout the other three performances that had been televised but on this final dance she knew she had to put her trust on the choices Eddie was making, she knew she had to let go, wherever Eddie moved she followed.

It felt like a dream as Eddie guided her every step on the dance floor, and he kept his eyes on her and knew exactly where to take her and to Loren it felt as if they were floating on air. Loren smiled and her heart beating faster than she had ever felt it as the song came to an end and Eddie stopped precisely with Loren sitting on his lap.

Both tried to catch their breaths. "Eddie.." She whispered. "Everyone's eyes are on us."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Really?" He chuckled. "I hadn't noticed." Was she being cute? Of course every one's eyes were on them, the whole world was watching.

They realized the audience was once again giving them a standing ovation. Loren caught sight of her mom and her Aunt Laura, she could tell their eyes were glistening, they were in tears, but these were happy tears, it was then Loren realized how perfect everything was done with the dance and how much Eddie had helped, she was in her element but he made sure she never left it.

The master of ceremony announced all of the votes were being counted through a computer system which included the fans. All four couples were asked to stand in the center of the dance floor. Within the hour the results were in and one of the judges handed an envelope to the master of ceremony and he made his way to the center of the floor, he opened the envelope and faced the four couples acknowledging them.

"And the winner of this seasons Dance the night away is…..

Chapter ends here today, what did you guys think? Who will win? I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter; it wasn't easy to write because I tried to describe each dance move to the best of my knowledge in a way that you could imagine them dancing and gliding through the dance floor, hope you enjoyed and please kindly review.


	11. Chapter 11

I can't say thank you enough for all of your amazing reviews. They inspire to continue this story I'm truly excited about, oh btw someone messaged asking why is Eddie falling for Loren first? Hmmm nothing wrong with that idea, why should it always be the girl? This time it's Eddie and I love it! Please enjoy this chapter and please kindly review, it truly makes a difference to the authors! Hugs everyone!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

If I can't have you C-11

Everyone held their breath, as the announcer finally said…."Eddie Duran and Loren Tate take the trophy for this season's top dancing couple."

Loren couldn't contain herself and jumped onto Eddie's arms and hugged him so tight he wasn't able to move but he managed to jump while holding onto Loren without losing his grip on her. Max along with Ian, Laura and Nora ran to their side, Mel was on them faster than anyone else.

"Congrats you guys! You were amazing! I knew you'd win." Mel shouted.

Nora and Laura hugged Loren while Max and Ian gave Eddie a huge lift in the air. "You both did it son! You won! Your mom would be thrilled!"

The winning trophy was given to Eddie and he held it high up in the air with Loren standing right next to him. After several interviews from the top TV celebrity shows it was almost midnight when they were all leaving the set.

Max and Nora had prepared a beautiful surprise for them and their friends, a dinner party at Los Angeles Peninsula Beverly Hills Hotel. It was 4 a.m. when Loren and her family were finally getting home. There were balloons attached to several flower bouquets waiting for Loren at the door.

"I can't believe what happened tonight!" Loren said.

"You deserved to win Loren, you and Eddie were amazing tonight and all of the other nights." Mel responded with so much excitement.

"Mel is right sweetie, you and Eddie were amazing." Nora hugged her daughter and Laura joined in.

Mel picked up one of the floral arrangements. "Lo this is from James Maslow."

Loren smiled. "He was one of the contestants."

Mel furrowed her eyes, how could her best friend walk into the house and ignore the actor who had sent her flowers? Unbelievable she thought and shook her head trailing behind them.

Weeks later Loren was flooded with so many young girls and teenagers wanting to join her dance classes. She was overwhelmed with so many applicants she had to put several of them on a waiting list; she had classes starting at 8:00 a.m. noon, 3 o'clock and 6 p.m.

Sara and Tina were on their own with the flower delivery business; Loren had no time to help them anymore.

Sara walked in to get her keys. "I'm so happy Loren is so busy, she can probably get a bigger place to teach her classes."

"I told her that but she says she's fine, I don't think she wants to leave us, and I think it's too much for her alone, she would need someone to help her with the classes."

"She has Mel helping her in the office, I'm glad she was able to do that for Loren."

"What are best friends for?" Tina asked.

Eddie was also very busy; he was getting calls for more TV appearances and Max had to put some of them on hold as well because Eddie was still trying to finish his latest album.

He sat on stage at Mk working on one of the newest songs he had written. Grace walked in with a bottle of water.

"Here you go champ."

He smiled. "You have to stop Grace, I won because of Loren, and she gets all of the credit."

"She was amazing and you won because of her, but in my eyes you'll always be my champ."

"Thanks grace, you're too sweet."

The door opened and Grace turned towards it, and bit her lower lip when she noticed who had walked in and cleared her throat looking at Eddie. "You have a visitor."

He looked up. "Who is.." He stopped when he saw Sofia walking his way. She flashed a huge smile. "Well hello handsome."

She walked close enough to tap his cheek with a kiss but Eddie moved away before she could.

"What do you want? I'm busy right now." Eddie kept playing his guitar.

"You've been busy for months."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want! Now that you're done with this dancing gig, I want us to go and have dinner like we use too."

"It's not going to happen." His fingers strumming the guitar cords.

"What do you mean it's not going to happen? We always went out a few times a week, it's been months Eddie." She wasn't happy.

"I know and if you've paid attention, you'll notice I haven't been out in a long time with anyone."

"Does this mean we're going to be exclusive?" She tried getting close to him.

Eddie rolled his eyes and moved away placing his guitar on the side. "No Sofia we're not going to be exclusive, you and I aren't going to date or do anything together anymore."

Sofia furrowed her forehead in anger. "It's her isn't it?"

"Her? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean Eddie; you love her, and don't think I haven't seen you when you're with her? The way you look at her, I saw the dance rehearsals, I was there! The way you touched her when you danced, the way you held her, I could tell, you couldn't fool me at all."

"What do you mean you watched? It was a close set!"

"I figured out a way to get in, some men find me irresistible and I watched the rehearsals."

"Then if you figured it out, you should leave."

"No it's not that easy, you and I had something special and now because of her you're throwing everything we meant to each other away."

"Omg Sofia I swear you're delusional! We dated, that was it! I never promised you or any of the other ladies anything, there weren't any commitments and you knew that from the start, I never lied to any of you, we went out to have fun and that was it."

Sofia sat in the nearest chair. "I love you Eddie, you've known that all along and now you're dumping me?"

"I don't think you're listening to what I'm saying, we went on dates and that was it, I need you to leave Sofia, and I don't want you coming here anymore."

"This is a public bar, you can't tell me not to come!"

"Then I don't want you anywhere near me, if I have to get a restraining order than I will."

Sofia started to tear. "I can't believe what you're saying."

"You don't understand what's going on, and I need you to get all I've said through your head."

"I'm not going to let Loren come between us Eddie; she's not going to take you away from me."

"Now you're threatening Loren?"

"No just telling you like it is, if I can't have you then no one else will, and I hope I'm making myself pretty clear with you."

Max walked in. "I've heard enough young lady; you need to leave right now!" His voice was stern and harsh.

"I'll leave but this isn't over, you're going to see how fake Loren Tate is, I'm going to make sure of that and prove it to you both."

And with that she walked out of MK. Max turned towards Eddie. "Do you see how serious this is? You better go to the police and report this nut case, she wasn't kidding Eddie, she was upset and I know she'll go through with her threats."

"I'll talk to Loren now, she's familiar with Sofia."

"That's not the point; you need to involve the police because this girl will do something crazy."

"I'll take care of it pops."

Meanwhile….

Loren arrived home crashing on her sofa. Laura was in the kitchen and asked. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Laura was drying her hands with a dish towel as she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey sweetie, it's good to see you."

"Ugh it's been crazy at the studio, I have a huge waiting list, Mel and I can't keep up."

"Take a little break sweetie."

"I just walked away, I think I told Mel I was leaving, and I'll let her know in a bit, I didn't expect this to get this crazy."

"Awww sweetie you became an overnight sensation, you're famous now."

Loren blushed. "I hate attention Aunt Laura; I know daddy would be thrilled."

"Your father would be so proud of his little girl."

"I owe it all to Eddie; he's the celebrity Aunt Laura."

"Well yes he is, but he won because of you, you got that boy moving his butt pretty well."

"He was amazing; I didn't think he'd be so dedicated to this dance show."

Laura sat next to her niece. "Are you seriously this blind?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "We're friends Aunt Laura that's it."

"I swear you're blind, that boy is head over heels in love with you Loren, can't you tell honey?"

Loren downcast her eyes. "I enjoy talking to him and we're getting along, I don't want anything else to get in the way of that."

"How could it get in the way? Love is beautiful Loren; I wish your dad hadn't filled your head with crazy ideas."

"He didn't Aunt Laura!" Loren scoffed and stood up. "My dad was smart and always made sense."

"He did honey and he also made many mistakes and no one perfect in this world."

Loren took a few steps towards the door. "I'm going to my quiet place; I need to unwind from all the craziness of these past few months."

Laura trailed behind her. "Honey I don't want you leaving upset."

She turned towards her aunt. "No worries Aunt Laura, I'm tired and need to get away for a bit." She picked up the guitar that hung on the wall. "I'm going to chill for a bit and play my guitar."

"Have fun and I'll have cookies ready when you return."

"I'll remember that, I'm still trying to finish that song." She muttered as she walked out of the house.

Loren got into her car and drove away. She turned the radio on and one of Eddie's hits was playing, she smiled, any other time she would have changed the station but this time she listened to the song. She was relieved Mel wasn't with her, there would be no end to the teasing she'd get from her best friend, she arrived to her favorite place and parked, she exited her car and took her guitar making her way to the top of the hill, when she got there she walked towards the ledge, that was her favorite part of this amazing place, looking at the view was amazing, she closed her eyes and took in the smell of all of the greenery that surrounded the beautiful place. After a few minutes she sat by her favorite tree to play her song. Loren smiled. "Let's see if I still remember my own lyrics." She took a deep breath and began.

"I thought that I've been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking, falling onto my knees…."

Loren stopped to look into her bag and get her pad and pen. "I have to rewrite these lyrics or I'll never finish the song."

She heard noise coming from the entrance to the area where she sat. Loren turned to look who was coming up.

"Who's there?"

Meanwhile…..

Mel walked into Nora's home. "Is Loren here?"

Laura was taking a batch of cookies out of the oven. "She was here, why?"

"I was at the studio and she never came back."

"She was overwhelmed Mel, she needed to get away for a little bit."

"Why didn't she call me? I waited there for over an hour."

"She went to play her guitar, after she won that TV dance show she didn't expect to get so many applicants for her dance classes."

"It's been crazy, and she's gonna need help, I'm doing all of the paperwork and helping the girls filled their forms but I can't do the dance thing, not my thing."

"Well let her stay at her favorite place for a bit, because I know once she returns she'll be in much better spirits."

"I won't bother her Laura, and now I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Sounds good, come back later for cookies, Loren will be stopping by to have some too."

Mel got up from where she sat. "I'll be back for sure."

Back to Loren….

"It's me who else were you expecting?" The person responded finally showing Loren who stood in front of her.

Loren sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Eddie alone."

"Are we going to argue over Eddie again? He and I are friends."

Sofia laughed. "And you believe that?"

"Listen I came here to relax, do me a favor and get out of here."

"Not until you and I talk."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute, how did you know where I was? No one knows I come here?"

"Well there's a lot about you I know."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Please leave, I have nothing to say to you."

"He loves you, I don't know why but he does, and I'm not going to allow that to happen."

"Leave me alone Sofia!" Loren tried walking around her.

"I told you to listen to me!" She pushed Loren and she lost her balance when her foot got caught in one of the many branches intertwined around the tree she was standing by.

"What is your problem?" Loren yelled out trying to get up. "Ouch!" She sat back down. "I hurt my ankle."

She tried getting her bag but Sofia had other ideas, she picked it up and walked a few steps away. "It's great you can't walk, I'm going to hang your bag on this tree branch and by the looks of it you won't be able to reach it."

"I need to call for help." Loren struggled to get up.

Sofia let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah I can see that, I hope you never get out of here, and I'm warning you leave Eddie alone, he's mine."

She walked away leaving Loren on the ground unable to get up. Loren grabbed one of the branches trying to stand up to no avail, her foot really hurt.

"Now what?" She wondered and would anyone come looking for her?

Chapter ends here today, who will come to Loren's rescue? That Sofia chick is obsessed with Eddie and it looks like she won't stop! Kindly review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate all of them and they inspire me to continue with this story I'm really enjoying. Hugs everyone! Enjoy this chapter.

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

Fallen in Love C-12

As Loren sat at her place struggling to get up and call for help, she still wasn't able to move, her foot hurt and she wondered if anyone at home would come looking for her, it was starting to get dark.

Meanwhile…..

Nora arrived home with a few bags from the grocery store; Laura was cleaning up and asked as she walked towards the door.

"Is that you Loren?"

"No it's me sis." She looked around. "Where's Loren?"

"She went to her place to get away from the chaos and it's getting late and I told her to stop by for cookies."

Nora looked at her watch. "It's almost 10 she should be walking in any minute."

The back door opened and Mel walked in with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Ok Laura I'm here to have cookies with my glass of milk." She took a sip and stopped when she saw Nora.

"Hi Nora working late?"

"Yes Max had several things to log into his business account."

Mel scanned the room. "Is Lo here?"

"No we were just talking about her."

Mel walked towards the door. "She's never this late, maybe I should call her, she probably lost track of time."

Mel took her phone out and called and there was no answer, it went straight to voicemail. "Lo where are you? Call me when you get this."

She looked at Nora and Laura. "We're out of milk, maybe she stopped to get some."

Nora was quick to respond. "I've got milk here."

The doorbell rang and Mel walked to open it, she smiled when she saw Eddie at the other end along with Mia.

"Hey there!" She looked at Mia. "I was wondering when you'd be getting back, you missed all of the fun."

"Hi Mel! I know I watched all of the dancing shows with my grandma, we both knew Loren and Eddie would win and I practiced all of my dancing steps."

Mel hugged her and acknowledged Eddie. "What are you doing here?"

"Mia couldn't wait to bring Loren her gift, we knocked at your place and no one answered, we thought Loren would be here."

Nora smiled when she saw them. "It's great to see you Mia, sit and have some cookies."

Mia looked at her big brother. "Can I have some?"

"Sure, go ahead." Eddie looked at Mel once more. "Where's Loren?"

"Aunt Laura said she went to her place, but she's never been this late."

He looked at Nora. "Has anyone tried calling her?"

"I just did and there was no answer."

Nora gave Mia the glass of milk and looked at Eddie. "I'm starting to worry; this isn't like Loren to take this long."

Laura interrupted. "Where exactly is this place she goes too?"

Mel bit her lower lip. "It's not that far from Cold Canyon."

"So no one knows?" Nora asked slightly disappointed.

Eddie scratched his head. "Hmmm I know where it's at, let me go and check if she's still there."

Nora walked towards him. "I'll go with you Eddie."

"No it's ok, you stay here, I'll let you know once I get there if she's there and I'll bring her home."

"Ok Eddie but please let me know."

He left, and Laura turned towards her sister and Mel. "That boy can't hide how he feels about our Loren."

Nora smiled. "I know and I hope my daughter realizes it soon."

"She plays dumb, she must know something, I tell you Nora she don't know how fortunate she is, first James Maslow sends her flowers, he's called her a few times and she hasn't bothered to return his calls, I just don't get her because she also has Eddie's love and attention, and believe when I say this that I'd be the happiest girl on this earth if I had Eddie hooked like she does."

Nora slightly smiled and shook her head. "Melissa just go and dry your hair."

Meanwhile….

Loren cried as she tried to getting up once more and continued to yell for help. Her voice echoed in the wind that was starting to blow a little harder. She looked around and could hear the owls and farther down the valley she heard the wolves howling away.

"Great that's all I need right now." She tried pulling the branches off of her foot but she could tell her foot was pretty much entangled. She tried yelling for help but the howling of the wolves seemed to be getting closer and maybe they would head her way. "Now what?" She wondered.

She heard noise coming from the entry way and wondered if it was the crazy Sofia again, her eyes widened when she saw Eddie coming her way.

"Omg Loren what happened?"

Loren sighed heavily and hugged him. "The crazy Sofia happened."

"What? Did she hurt you?"

"She came to threaten me and pushed me and here we are." She looked at Eddie. "Thanks for coming to my rescue; I think I hurt my ankle when I fell."

Eddie checked her ankle. "It looks swollen."

"Yes I think it's sprained."

Eddie looked at her. "I'm going to carry you."

Loren slightly blushed after he finished saying that. "That's fine Eddie, I'm so glad to get out of here, I think I heard the wolves getting pretty close."

Eddie smiled. "You're safe now."

He picked her up and Loren reached for her bag, he was careful trailing down the path to his car, he placed Loren in the passenger seat and called Nora as he made his way to the driver side, he also called Max who arranged for someone to come and get Loren's car.

Eddie arrived at the hospital and Nora, Laura, Mia and Mel were already there. Max appeared with a wheelchair and Loren sat in it, Nora took over and thanked Eddie then wheeled Loren into the ER area.

Max turned towards Eddie. "I called the sheriff and reported what Sofia did; I told you she was going to do something crazy."

"I know Pops but I didn't think she would do it so soon."

"Next time listen to me son."

Eddie sighed. "Sorry Pops, let's go check on Loren."

They made their way towards the ER area. It was early morning when Loren was getting home along with her family, Eddie and Mia. She wasn't happy having to use the crutches to help her walk because her ankle was just sprained and not broken, and Dr.'s orders were for Loren to stay off of her foot for several weeks. She was devastated with so much to do at the studio.

"Now what? I'll never catch up?"

Mia spoke up immediately. "I'll help you Loren, I practiced all of my dance steps and grandma had me going to a nearby dance studio where I could keep practicing."

Loren smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Mia, I know you'll be a huge help for me, you can help me by showing the girls what to do."

Eddie encouraged his little sister. "I know you'll be amazing little sister."

Nora walked in with a blanket. "Loren you're staying in the guest room."

"No mom I can go to my own place, I'm able to go up the stairs using the crutches and Mel will help me." She turned towards her best friend who was very busy talking to Ian. Loren cleared her throat to no avail; Mel wasn't paying any attention to anything she had to say. Eddie stepped in.

"I'll help you get to your place Loren."

"Thanks Eddie It looks like Mel is too busy for me right now."

"Come on I'll help you, and you need to rest because you haven't slept."

"You haven't either, thanks for waiting at the hospital."

She finally reached the door to her apartment. "Now I'll be able to move around."

"Loren I'm sorry what Sofia did to you, my dad spoke to the sheriff, they should take care of Sofia from here on."

"It's ok Eddie; I guess she's really hung up on you."

"We were just friends Loren, we dated and nothing else happened, she's the one that made all of these illusions in her head."

Loren sat at the nearest chair. "I'm not going to say anything else on the matter but I'm glad you stopped this Duran Doll thing you had going, not very good for your reputation."

"It was a rumor started by the paparazzi when I was seen with a different girl each week; I swear nothing they said was ever true."

"Well I hope you learned your lesson, this girl seems to be a bit on the Looney side."

Eddie down cast his look. "Listen I'm truly sorry, I'll let you rest, we'll be at the studio to help out."

Loren smiled and Mel walked in. "It's time to nap Loren and Ian is waiting for you Eddie."

"See you both later."

Two days later Eddie showed up with Mia at Loren's studio. "We're here to help."

"You mean Mia is ready to help? Don't you have an album to finish?"

"Hey I spoke with my manager and he said I could take some time off."

"No Eddie I have Mia and Mel here, you go and do your thing."

"Did you forget my dad is my manager? If he says it's ok then it's ok to stay here and help out, don't forget I got pretty good at this dancing thing."

Loren smiled. "Ha you won a trophy and suddenly you're Mr. dancing feet."

"Well thanks to my amazing teacher I could move around the dance floor a lot better than I use too."

As soon as the clock hit 8:00 a.m. the girls started walking in. Loren instructed the girls what to do with Mia's help. Eddie caught on pretty fast and he turned the music on and the girls started with their morning routine.

Meanwhile….

Tricia was making lunch when the door opened. She turned to see Sofia walking in. "I can't believe what you did."

"Oh shut up girl, if Eddie thinks this stupid restraining order is going to stop me he's crazy."

"What's wrong with you Sofia? You're jeopardizing your career; you're going to lose it all over Eddie."

"I don't care, he used to inspire me to do my best, I thought he loved me and it was all just fun for him."

Tricia rolled her eyes. "It was all fun with Eddie Duran, I thought you knew that? Listen if you lose your modeling contract I'm going to ask you to move out, I can't pay the rent on this place alone, I need another room mate."

"I'm not going to lose anything, I just spoke to Ron and he says I'm ok."

"Yeah ok for how long?"

Sofia rolled her eyes and walked away. "I'm not finished with Loren Tate." She muttered under her breathe, Tricia shook her head and walked out of the apartment.

Every day and on time Eddie arrived every morning, when school started the driver would drop Mia off at Loren's studio and she would also help, Loren was able to stand on her foot wearing a special boot the Dr. had provided but the he was pretty clear when he told Loren he didn't want her dancing, at least not yet.

Sofia kept her distance but wasn't giving up on making sure Loren and Eddie would never be together, at the request of Tricia she moved out, she went to live with her aunt Olga who was a secretary at the Sherriff's department.

Almost 6 weeks later Loren started to move around the studio a lot better because she wore a smaller boot, and she wasn't able to do any jumping or leaps just yet, and of course Eddie came every day, after each class Eddie would sit on the side and go over his playlist, Loren watched him a lot, she had to admit he wasn't anything like she had thought.

Mel walked in as Loren sat nearby pretending to go over some papers. "He's amazing isn't he?"

Loren smiled and slightly shook her head. "Yes he is and he's been a great helper, I don't think I could have gotten any of these classes done without him and Mia."

"I heard he put his album on hold to help you, why would anyone do that for you Loren? And this is Eddie Duran we're talking about."

Loren stopped looking through the folder she held on her hand and placed her attention on Eddie who was not aware Loren was watching him play his guitar. "I know Mel, I know you've said this millions of times, I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Oh and did you ever call James to thank him?"

"Nope during the dancing show he spent every second he had flirting with all of the female contestants, you should know how I feel about guys like him, and I won't acknowledge those types of men."

"By now I assume you know that Eddie isn't anything like James?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Have I said anything bad regarding Eddie?"

"No I must admit since you joined him on that dance show I see a friendlier Loren and you must admit you're a fan of Eddie now?"

"We're friends Mel and I think that's better than a fan, don't you agree?"

Mel giggled. "Yes of course!" She picked up her bag. "I'm going to run some errands before the evening gals show up."

"No problem, take your time, the girls know what to do, they don't need any help tonight and the older girls will be in the last class tonight."

Mel left and Loren got up and walked to where Eddie sat playing. "You don't have to stay tonight because the older girls will know what to do."

"I don't mind Loren, I like being here with…" He stopped himself and slightly looked away picking up the guitar pick that had fallen to the floor. Loren went into the closet and brought out her guitar.

"Here I've heard you play that tune for so long I know I can follow you along, let me join you." Her fingers glided through the cords of the guitar.

"That will be fun." He responded. They played for a few minutes and Loren finally stopped and looked at him once more. "I wanted to thank you for all of your help and I appreciate everything you've done since I've been unable to walk."

"I'm glad I could help Loren, it's been fun helping your students."

Loren hesitated but finally had the courage to ask. "Why didn't you finish your sentence?"

Eddie avoided eye contact. "What sentence?"

"You said you didn't mind and you liked being here."

"I was going to say I like being here with you."

Loren stopped playing and looked at him. "Eddie have you ever fallen in love?"

He was caught off guard. "Why are you asking?"

Loren took a deep breath and finally asked. "I don't know, my dad said it was a beautiful feeling and I was curious I guess."

Eddie could feel his heart start to beat a lot faster and wasn't sure how to answer.

Loren noticed and asked before he could respond. "I hope my question isn't too personal?"

Eddie finally responded. "You know I was the type of guy who'd sit through a chick flick and laugh at the way the guy suddenly fell for the girl, I would say that's not even possible, how could anyone fall in love just like that? My dates would assure me it does happen and it would happen to me one day, and I'd laugh it off."

"So falling in love is something you'd consider funny?"

"I thought so at the time because of the way it's presented in movies and TV shows and I think it made a difference, and of course my parents made it look easy and I was sure it would happen to me one day." He stopped and looked at Loren making eye contact.

She agreed. "I know parents are a great example because my dad loved my mom very much and when I saw them together I wanted that for me one day." She looked straight into his eyes. "You haven't answered my question."

The door opened and several girls walked in and waved their hands at Loren and Eddie. "We're ready for our class."

Loren semi smiled and looked at Eddie; and without saying another word he got up and trailed behind Loren as they headed towards the girls.

This chapter ends here today! What did you think? Is it an easy way out for Eddie or will he finally tell Loren how he feels? Do tell and please kindly review. Hugs everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy everyone! Thank you for taking the time to review! Please continue to do so!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

A date to remember C-13

It was a few minutes after 10 when Mel was getting her bag and leaving, the evening class ran a bit too late with the older girls talking to Eddie and asking him about his career, Max had sent a driver for Mia who had stopped by to help. Loren was filing some paper work and Eddie was putting some of the equipment they used that night away.

"I'll see you at home Lo." She stopped and whispered to Loren. "I'm meeting Ian for a quick cup of tea."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "You don't like tea."

Mel smiled moved her eye brows up and down. . "I do now." And she left.

Loren smiled and grabbed her keys. "You ready to go Eddie?"

"Yes I'm all done, are you sure you can drive home alone?"

Loren realized Mel had taken her car keys. "Mel just left in my car so if you can drop me off I'd appreciate it."

"Sure let's get you home."

They walked to Eddie's car and drove to Loren's place. The whole ride home Loren was quiet while Eddie played with the radio skipping the stations that were playing his latest hits. She finally asked. "Why can't we listen to your songs?"

"Well I don't want to overwhelm you with too much of me!" He teased.

Loren smiled. "Ahhh I see, you're suddenly very modest."

He smiled and stopped the car when they arrived, and he jumped out to help Loren.

"Eddie you're very sweet, I'm ok, my foot feels so much better and look I can actually stand on it."

"Just be careful and please don't overdo it, wait until you see the Dr."

Loren smiled placing the key in the doorknob. "Don't worry about tomorrow, Mel and I can handle the classes, we only have two, and this way you can go and work on your music."

Eddie was beginning to feel a bit anxious but what he was about to do had to happen now, today or never! So here we go he thought to himself. "I really don't mind; listen would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow after you're done with your classes?"

He caught Loren off guard but she was quick to answer. "Hmmm sure Eddie, I'd love too."

His smile grew. "Great I'll pick you up at?" He looked at her. "What time is your last class?"

"I'll send you a text, is that ok?"

"That's great and then we can talk about the question."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Question?"

"Yes I believe you asked if I've fallen in love?"

Loren eyes widen. "Ok then perfect topic for a date I guess."

His smile was huge. "I guess it is, good night Loren."

"Good night Eddie."

He walked back to his car and drove away as Loren walked into her apartment. She leaned against the door smiling.

"So what was that about?"

Loren jumped at the sound of her aunt Laura's voice. "Omg Aunt Laura you scared me!"

"I thought I saw Eddie by the door with you and now I know why you can't wipe that smile off your face."

Loren bit her lower lip. "He asked me out."

Laura practically flew to her side. "He did? I was wondering what was taking him so long."

"We're good friends Aunt Laura."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?"

Loren sighed. "I'll admit I was wrong about Eddie, these past few weeks that I haven't been able to teach my classes he's been right there, who does that?"

Laura didn't hesitate. "Love does that."

Loren sat at the nearest chair. "I asked him that earlier today."

"If he loved you?"

Loren quickly turned towards her Aunt. "Of course not, I just asked him if he had ever fallen in love."

"Oh really? And what did the amazing Eddie Duran respond?"

"We were interrupted by the girls walking in to their evening classes."

"Wow so what brought on the question?"

"I don't think it was wrong to ask."

"Are you ready for the answer?"

Loren downcast her look and sighed heavily. "He's the grand and super talented Rock Star Eddie Duran with so many girls falling at his feet." She stopped for a moment and then continued. "Oh and let's not forget the crazy Sofia."

"Yes I'm sure there are many girls but he only has eyes for you sweetie."

Loren finally turned to look at her aunt Laura. "Why me? What makes me so special? What if you're wrong?"

Laura sat next to her niece. "You just know when it's true love and he makes it so obvious, the way he looks at you and the way he treats you and how he's right there ready to lend a helping hand, yes he's a famous rock star and yet that status didn't matter because he postponed his album to be by your side to help you in your time of need, he could have hired someone to help you but he was there with you week after week, you can't tell me you haven't noticed, are you that naïve?"

Loren sighed again and noticed she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "I've caught him starring and when we lock eyes he gives me the most beautiful smile, I can't help but blush after that."

"Are we changing our minds?" Laura stopped and made sure to look at Loren when she didn't answer and was quick to ask. "Omg sweetie are you falling for Eddie Duran?"

Loren held her face and this time she avoided looking at her. "I don't know I'm so confused, here I sit wondering if he truly cares for me, and am I starting to have feelings for him?"

Laura hugged her. "If you have to ask then I guess you do!"

Loren began to feel emotional. "I didn't plan on this; I swear when we did the TV dance show I felt we were becoming friends."

"So what changed?"

"He left everything to help me at the studio, I was swamped with so many girls joining my classes, and there he was ready to help me, and again I ask who does that?"

Laura didn't respond and hugged her. "Come on, I was here putting your towels away and now we need to look for a dress for tomorrow night."

Loren suddenly realized she was going on a date with Eddie. "I'm suddenly nervous!"

Laura held her hand and they both walked towards Loren's room. After a few hours Loren picked the prettiest summer maxi dress that hung in her closet.

Morning came pretty fast; it was noon when Loren was finishing her first class. She had texted Eddie to pick her up around 7, when the girls left Loren walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Mel wasn't far behind.

"So we have a date?" Loren could tell she was being sarcastic.

"We? Since when is it we? And it's not a date!"

Oh really? What do ya call it then?" Mel smirked.

"Two friends having dinner."

"I see but either way I'm so excited for you Lo." She walked towards Loren's bed. "Is this what you're wearing?"

"Yes that's a beautiful dress and I haven't found the right time to wear it and it's perfect for today."

"I wonder where he's taking you? I'm sure he'll be recognized wherever you guys go."

"If we stop for burgers I'll be happy." Loren responded.

"Eddie is a fancy restaurant type of date, I'm sure it'll be the most expensive place, you know to impress you." Mel said while fluttering her eyes.

Loren shook her head. "That's not Eddie at all." She picked up her iPad and walked into the studio to get ready for the next class. It was after 5 when Loren was rushing home, she had to shower and get ready and she was feeling excited and very nervous, she left Mel finishing up and preparing the list of music for tomorrow's classes, a good way to keep her out of the way Loren thought and this way she could get ready.

Meanwhile….

"I've never seen you this nervous."

"I can't believe I asked Loren out and she said yes, what were the chances of that happening?

"I think you won her over, listen son can we talk?"

Eddie stopped what he was doing. "Yeah what's up?"

"I think I'm going to ask Nora out."

Eddie's smile grew. "Are you serious? Pops that's great."

"So you're ok with that?"

Eddie hugged him. "I just want to see you happy again; looks like those Tate ladies are experts in that field."

"Thanks son for being ok with this."

"Pops I know mom would want you to be happy."

"I hope so; you know I loved her with all my heart and no one could ever replace her."

"I know Pops please don't worry about that."

Max's smile grew. "Thanks son."

Eddie looked at his watch. "Listen it's almost time I have to be at Loren's by 7."

"What's that's you're carrying?"

"I have a surprise for Loren."

Max smiled. "Well go ahead and enjoy your date."

"I'm going to tell her how I feel." Eddie waited to see Max's reaction.

Max couldn't hide how happy that made him. "Really? I think it's time she knows how you've felt for a while."

"I hope this evening is a success."

"Go and enjoy this day son, it's gonna be great you'll see." Max padded him on the shoulder.

Eddie smiled. "Can you believe my hands are sweaty?"

"I know the feeling son."

It was 6:45 p.m. when Loren was coming out of her room. She looked simply beautiful , the light pink dress she wore hung beautifully on her curves and her hair laid to the side with a tiny pin holding it in place, her make-up was simple, Loren wasn't one to wear too much, a little mascara, a slight pink blush kissed her cheeks and clear lip gloss shined her beautiful lips. She couldn't decide between the flip flops or sandals.

Nora walked in. "I'd pick the flip flops with the tiny pearls will go perfectly with that adorable dress."

Loren smiled. "Thanks for the help mom but I can only wear one, I have to wear this ugly little boot until the Dr. says I don't have too anymore." Loren turned around and asked. "Well what do you think?"

"I think Eddie will approve honey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks I don't know why I'm so nervous I mean its two friends going out to dinner."

Nora guided Loren out the door. "You have to let Laura see how beautiful you look; she said you both had a nice chat earlier."

"Yes we did, I love sharing with Aunt Laura."

They reached Nora's door and Laura was waiting. "Loren you look absolutely beautiful."

"You don't think it's too much?"

A voice coming from behind Loren made her freeze where she stood. "I think it's perfect Loren you look beautiful."

She turned around to find a smiling Eddie standing there; he wore simple gray t-shirt with a jean jacket paired with blue denim boot cut jeans.

"Thanks Eddie, you don't look so bad yourself."

He looked at Nora and Laura who stood there watching them interact with a huge smile. He asked Loren. "Where's Mel?"

"She's at the studio getting things ready; I couldn't let her be here or else…" Before she could finish Mel appeared with a huge grin.

"Well I'm sure you thought I'd miss the most important night of your life Loren."

Loren sighed heavily with Eddie trying to hold back from laughing out loud. "So what's the verdict Mel?" Loren asked as she walked side by side with Eddie towards his car.

"You guys look beautiful; don't have too much fun you hear?"

Eddie opened the door for Loren and she picked up her dress and got into the car, he waved and smiled as he got into the driver side and drove away.

Mel turned towards Nora and Laura. "She going to have the best date ever."

Both Nora and Laura smiled and walked inside leaving Mel standing there sighing nonstop.

Eddie arrived to Loren's favorite place, Loren looked around. "Why are we here?"

"I know you love this place, and I thought a dinner in a basket would be perfect for tonight."

Loren smiled. "Eddie this is perfect." She looked at him. "Thank you for doing this, I wasn't too keen on having dinner with everyone's eyes on us."

"I think this place is private and we can talk about anything without being interrupted." Eddie was quick to say.

He opened the trunk and took out the box in the shape of a lunch basket with wheels on it. "Shall we?" he asked, Loren smiled and trailed behind him as they walked the path to the top of Loren's favorite place.

"Can you make it all the way up here?"

"I've gotten pretty good with this boot." She responded.

Eddie took out the colorful blanket he had placed on top of the basket on the floor and placed a jug full of strawberry lemonade on it along with tiny pastrami sandwiches that had been cut into squares and crispy French fries covered in cheddar cheese.

Loren smiled. "That looks amazing; did you make all of this?"

Eddie bit his lower lip. "I'd love to take the credit but I called Rumor and had them prepare this for us."

Loren sat across from Eddie and grabbed one of the tiny sandwiches and took a huge bite. "This is delicious and melts in my mouth."

"Save room for dessert." Eddie said with a smirk.

"I'll have room for all of it."

Eddie's smile grew. "I love a girl with a huge appetite."

Loren suddenly felt a knot in her tummy and again wondered why this was happening to her, yes this is Eddie Duran, the guy she could care less a year ago and now things seemed different. Eddie noticed and asked.

"Are you ok?"

Loren tried breathing slowly and hoped he wouldn't notice. "Yeah I'm suddenly kind of full."

"There's no way you're full with only a few of these tiny sandwiches?"

"I guess I was trying to brag and it backfired." She giggled.

Eddie took out a container. "I heard someone loves chocolate strawberries."

Loren couldn't help but look at him. "Thanks.." She stopped and this time she looked him in the eyes. "Eddie why are you so sweet? I mean I wasn't very nice at the beginning and you've always been kind and this is honestly the most amazing night and I must admit this will be a date to remember.."

Eddie knew this was the moment he had to say something otherwise there would never be another opportunity.

"Loren I love you." It felt good he thought it felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his chest and after a few seconds he asked. "Loren did you hear me?"

I know I Know so sorry but….the chapter ends here today, but if I see at least 10 reviews I will try and post the next chapter sooner…what do y'all think? Will Loren finally admit how she's feeling? Please please kindly review!


	14. Chapter 14

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

You take my breathe away C-14

Thank you guys for the sweet and loving reviews! Here's the next chapter as promised, I do hope you approve and be ready, and there might be Leddie Fluff about to begin! Or is there? Read n find out! Hugs everyone!

Loren was quiet wondering what was coming next. Would Eddie suddenly say he was kidding? Was he serious? Were Melissa and her aunt Laura right all along?

She finally acknowledged his question. "Yeah…sorry I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for throwing this out there like this but you have no idea how long I've waited to tell you, please don't go hating on me."

Loren looked at him wondering why he'd say that. "Why would I hate you?"

"I still remember how things started between us and after that dance show I know there was a connection between us." Eddie was quick to respond.

Loren avoided looking at him. "I know Eddie I think becoming friends was a huge help."

"I never thought of you as a friend Loren..I mean the moment I heard you playing your guitar I knew you were speciall."

She finally acknowledged him. "I'm sorry for being such a snob."

"It's ok I totally get it, but let me tell you how this all started."

Loren smiled. "You mean there's a story to all of this?"

"How much time do you have?"

Loren smiled and touched his hand. "All the time you need Eddie." She took her hand off of his and she was sure they both felt chills run through their bodies.

Eddie got up and asked. "Is it ok if we talk by the ledge?" He looked up at the evening sky. "It's full of stars that are beginning to shine so brightly and that's what I like about this place."

Loren smiled and stood up with Eddie's help and they headed towards the ledge.

"I agree it's so beautiful here, I love Griffith Park because this place inspires me to dance and play my guitar but it's so special because it reminds me of my dad."

He held her hand once more. "I think it's a lot more beautiful because you're here."

Loren was afraid to look at him; she knew if she did she'd give away how she was starting to feel.

"Thanks Eddie."

"Listen Loren I'm going to just lay it out to you loud and clear."

Loren responded quietly. "That's ok." The sound of the crickets chirping was coming in loud and clear. The breeze that evening was soft and sweet. It was turning into a beautiful night. Eddie took a deep breath and began to share with Loren what was hiding in his heart.

He guided her to sit. "I want you to know that it wasn't a crush or a game for me when we finally met, I didn't fall in love with you and I didn't expect it to happen so soon, you were a girl I heard singing and playing the guitar with so much emotion, I couldn't stop listening to you and every time I came here I hoped you'd be here, and after we met and the more difficult you made things for me the more I wanted to get to know you Loren so I have to admit that I didn't fall in love with you I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, I believe in fate and when something is meant to be it will happen no matter how hard we fight it, and no matter what life threw at me when it came to you because I wasn't going to give up on you because it was you I wanted and I didn't mind at all having to wait for you to change your mind about me, and if I had too I'd choose you over and over again, and I'd do it a hundred times over if I had too, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality I know I'd find you Loren and I would once more choose you again, I know this must sound corny because thanks to my parents I always believed in love and I wanted it so bad that I hoped it would surprise me with no warning and I hoped and prayed that you believe me when I tell you that I fell madly in love with you and suddenly everything I do is inspired by you and it's only you I want by my side because every time I see you, you take my breathe away."

Loren eyes filled with tiny tears and she walked closer to him. "That has got to be the most beautiful words that anyone has ever said to me, I can't even respond to try and top what you've just said."

"It's ok I don't expect you to say anything right now, I don't want you to feel pressured to respond, I just had to tell you how I feel because I don't think I could hold it in anymore."

Loren downcast her look. "I can't stop blushing when I'm near you."

"Watching you blush around me will never get old." He held her chin and wiped the tiny tears rolling down her cheeks. "You ok? I didn't mean to upset you."

Loren smiled and got closer to him and this time she placed her hands on his face. "Why would you think you've upset me? Now I know what I have to do next."

She leaned in and placed her lips onto his catching Eddie off guard but he wasted no time and held her waist bringing her closer to him and allowing their kiss to deepen, after a few seconds Loren broke the kiss and without hesitation she said the words that Eddie probably thought would never come. "I love you too Eddie."

His eyes grew. "What? Are you serious? " She could tell he was genuinely surprised and quickly responded.

"I've never been more serious in my life because for the past few weeks I've known exactly what I've been feeling."

He furrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Loren down cast her eyes. "I was confused at first and the moment I saw you drop everything to help me, I guess that's what it took to open my eyes."

"So are you're in love with me?" He asked still feeling unsure.

Loren sighed and continued. "I've never believed in love, I didn't think it was ever possible for me, because I thought it only came true in fairytales but I'm serious this very moment and I know it's a true when I tell you that I love you."

Eddie held her hand. "You write songs and you dance like an angel, how can you not believe in love?"

Loren downcast her eyes. "I can't explain it Eddie, as a child I experienced so much pain then I lost my father and I couldn't trust anyone." She looked at him once more. "After everything you've done I've realized love was possible because you walked into my life."

Eddie smiled and this time he leaned. "You Loren Tate are the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever known."

Loren blushed once more. "You're going to have to stop making me blush like this."

"I love it and the effect I have on you." And he kissed her passionately.

After a few more kisses Eddie looked at his beautiful Loren. "Listen I hate to think you were hurting when you were younger and if you need to talk about it I want you to know I'm here for you."

"Thanks but it's something I don't want to talk about anymore."

Eddie didn't push it and stood up. "Let's have some chocolate covered strawberries?"

Loren smiled. "I'd love some."

Meanwhile…..

Sofia walked into her Aunt's home. "Is dinner ready? The shoot ran late and I'm starving."

"There are leftovers in the fridge and you know how a microwave oven works."

"I don't like leftovers!" she pouted.

"Then we have a problem young lady I'm not your maid or chef, I let you stay here until you can find your own place."

Sofia stomped her feet towards the kitchen. "Ugh I wish I could afford both but when I marry Eddie Duran I'll have everything I want."

Olga shook her head. "You still on that boy? Thought he put a restraining order on you?"

"He did but I don't care, he has to accept reality."

Olga stopped what she was doing and looked at her niece in shock. "Really? You know you can go to jail if you go anywhere near him or that girl you attacked."

"I didn't attack her…she…. you know fell."

"I always told my brother he was spoiling you way too much and here are the consequences of his actions, you don't know the meaning of the word no."

Olga kept putting folders in a box and typing into her laptop. Sofia walked closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"We have these old files of old cases we have to scan and place in folder in the computer, they don't want folders in boxes anymore, all of these files will be shredded and all the evidence from old cases will be kept in the police department computers."

"Can I help?"

Olga looked at her niece. "This is private paperwork; you have no business touching any of this." She made sure to look at her once more. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you."

Olga's cell phone rang and she answered it and walked away, and once more Sofia ignored what her aunt had said and peeked through the box of files that would be shredded. "I wonder what the big deal is? There's nothing here that can harm anyone."

Her fingers ran through the files and stopped when she saw the name Tate and Taylor in a folder; she stretched to see where if her Aunt was still on the phone and she quickly grabbed the folder and walked away with it. She ran to her room and took all of the papers out of the folder, and quietly read what the first page said.

("Nora Tate Taylor is the wife of Trent Taylor he was the passenger in the car that Stan Cooper was driving.") Her Aunt walked back into the room and called her niece. "Sofia I have to go back into the office, come and help me put these boxes in my truck."

Sofia hid the folder and walked out of her room. "Sure Aunt Olga."

They took out several boxes and placed them in the back of Olga's truck and she drove away, the moment Olga's truck disappeared around the corner Sofia walked back into her room and took the sheet of paper and began to read it.

("Both men were fighting and the driver Stan Cooper lost control of the car and he drove through the intersection ignoring the stop sign hitting the other car causing the death of..") Sofia noticed there was a page missing and continued to look through all of the typed papers in the folder.

Meanwhile…

Eddie sat leaning on the tree and Loren sat next to him. "It's getting late Eddie I think we should go."

"I can't believe you finally finished all of the tiny pastrami sandwiches."

Loren bit her lower lip and giggled. "Well I suddenly got very hungry."

Eddie found himself smiling a lot that evening. "Its ok babe I think it's adorable."

Loren turned towards him. "Babe?"

"That's ok right?" He asked wondering why she was so surprised.

"It's ok Eddie; I can't believe Eddie Duran just called me babe."

"Well I think after telling each other we love you we're officially dating."

Loren's eyes widen. "I think you're right."

Eddie leaned in closer to her. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You mean ready to be called your girl? I am and I just don't know how the world will react to this."

"Why are you worried, I love you and I want every single being to know that I'm off the market?"

"I know I just don't want anyone especially the paparazzi to see us otherwise they'll …" Eddie stopped her before she continued.

"Loren don't worry about them or what they can assume, this time if they say anything regarding our relationship they'll be right, you and I are dating, and you're my girl."

Loren slightly smiled and downcast her eyes, Eddie held her chin and made eye contact with her. "Loren I want you to be my first love and my last, nothing anyone says will change the way I feel about you, when soul mates meet I know there's nothing on earth that can prevent them from meeting, and it won't matter where we're at because I know you and I are meant to be and the distance or time apart can't break my feelings, am I clear on how much I love you? Or do I need to tell you more? The moment I realized I was in love with you was the day you took my breath away."

"No Eddie I think you've said it enough, I feel like I'm dreaming today, and I want you to know I love you with all of my heart and soul."

She leaned in and kissed him, Eddie brought her closer to him, allowing their kiss to deepen.

Meanwhile…..

Sofia was back in her room and she placed the folder inside a bag she had in her closet, she took her phone out and made a quick call to Tricia and left the house. She arrived at Tricia's within 20 minutes, when she got to the door she pressed the doorbell several times.

Tricia opened the door. "What the heck is your problem?"

Sofia pushed her out of the way and took the folder out of the bag and tossed it on the sofa. "You have to help me look for the missing sheet of paper."

Tricia furrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you listen to me when I called you?"

"You were babbling Sofia plus I have a shoot to do within the hour."

"My aunt was scanning these papers and I happened to see this folder with Loren's moms name on it."

"How do you know Loren's mom?"

"I know a lot about Loren, haven't you seen that she's trying to take Eddie away from me?"

Tricia rolled her eyes. "Omg are you still on that?

Sofia threw the paper at her. "Look for yourself! There's something going on with Loren's father, I can't find the missing sheet that reveals the rest of the information."

"Ok I see it! Now what? What do you expect me to do?"

"Help me look for the missing sheet that reveals what the heck Loren's dad did."

Once more Tricia read the sheet. "There's nothing here Sofia, so he had an accident, what's the big deal?"

"It says they caused the death of someone and it has to do with Loren's family, they're no good, and I have to find out what's in those papers! And this way I can show Eddie that she's worthless and he'll be all mine!" She hugged the papers.

Tricia stood her ground. "Look Sofia I don't think that's important, accidents happen all of the time." She looked through all of the papers inside the folder and faced Sofia once more.

"There's nothing here Sofia, and it's obvious the paper you're looking for was probably scanned by your aunt, and whatever you're looking for is inside the laptop she's using." She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Now leave because I have a busy morning."

"Fine! But I'll find that missing paper I don't care what I have to do!"

It was almost midnight when Eddie was taking Loren home, he stopped the car and helped her out.

"So I guess this is good night?" He smirked pecking her nose.

Loren smiled. "Yes it's so late now." Loren turned towards the walkway facing her apartment.

"I just know Mel is waiting." Eddie smiled and gently pulled her towards him. "Now you can tell her you're my girl."

Loren couldn't help it and once more blushed. "You sure that's what you want?"

He furrowed his eyes. "Haven't I said how much I love you? I want everyone all over the world to know how I feel, and now I can't stop thinking of our first kiss and how addicting you are? I don't think I could love anyone the way I love you Loren."

He caught Loren's attention. "I love you too Eddie." And once more she initiated the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

They fit perfectly into each other's arms, their silhouette captured by the light of the big bright moon shinning so beautifully that night.

Chapter ends here tonight! Loren finally admitted how she's been feeling! Thought a Leddie fluffy moment would be a perfect ending to this chapter I wrote and rewrote trying to capture Leddie at their best, being in love! 3 Please kindly review! Be nice please…hugs everyone. (BTW Sofia is trouble!)I'll be in Florida for a week and will resume after I get back!


	15. Chapter 15

Once again I want to thank the lovely ladies that take the time to review it really means a lot to me, reviews are slowly dwindling and so are the stories, no one is posting anymore, and that's so sad, Hollywood Heights was an amazing show and truly missed. I don't know if I will continue to write, little reviews mean that no one is reading the stories or some have completely stopped. It truly sucks! Enjoy this chapter, someone asked why Eddie was the romantic one and there's nothing wrong with an Eddie that shows his lady how much he loves her through words or actions. Enjoy.

Baby you're Crazy Hollywood Heights

Love you more C-15

Loren walked into her apartment and found Mel sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. "I know you've been out there with Eddie." She looked at Loren to see if there was a reaction to her statement.

"I knew you'd be watching." Loren was quick to respond and walked towards the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

Mel wouldn't give up. "So did he tell you how much he loves you?"

Loren stopped for a second. "Yes and I told him I loved him so we're officially dating."

Mel eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She trailed behind Loren. "Are you going to share? Did he kiss you?"

Loren stopped before entering her bedroom. "Yes we kissed and it was amazing." Loren walked into her room and closed the door.

Mel leaned on the door practically pleading. "You're not going to say anything else?You have to share and tell me how it feels to kiss Eddie Duran?"

Loren yelled from inside her room. "I have to say it was amazing."

"Ahhh come on Loren this isn't fair!"

"Good night Melissa!"

Mel furrowed her eyes and puckered her lips. "Yeah I bet." She sighed and walked away.

Several weeks' later Eddie finally made it official and through his publicist announced to the media that he was off the market and dating Loren Tate exclusively. Max finally asked Nora out on a date and they had been out on several already.

Of course this wasn't easy for Loren, after winning the title for the dance show she became pretty popular with the fans and now that she was Eddie's girl everyone wanted to know a little more about the girl who stole Eddie's heart, so every time she arrives at her dance studio the paparazzi was there, and they patiently wait and are ready to take her picture. After the pictures the questions start and Loren dreads it because her relationship with Eddie is private and it's no one's business but of course they don't care about that. But she's gotten very good about handling them and all she does is smile and responds with confidence. "No comment" and walks straight into her studio.

This happens on a daily basis and every day she has to run through the crowd of men into her studio closing the door behind her. She walks in and finds Tina standing by her desk going through several receipts, and Loren is relieved to see her and asks. "Is it ever going to end?"

Tina smiles "You do know you're dating Eddie Duran?"

Loren smiles "Yes and I've never been happier but these idiots don't let us enjoy it."

Tina hugs her. "I'm so happy for you sweetie, I knew the day would come when your prince would sweep you off your feet."

Sara walked in with the keys in her hand. "Sister dear it's time for the deliveries."

Tina shrugged her shoulders. "You always know when to show up! I was about to ask Loren how it feels to be dating America's favorite Rock Star."

Sara shook her head and smiled. "Leave Loren alone, she has enough with those guys hanging around outside wanting to know what's going on with Loren and Eddie."

Tina grabbed the keys and walked out mumbling something. As soon as she was out of sight Sara turned towards Loren. "So tell me how does it feel?"

Loren laughed and picked up her bag. "You're too much Sara, got to get my things ready for my first class."

Sara walks out disappointed because she too wasn't successful, and seconds later Mel walks in with two lattes. "What's with Tina?"

Loren placed all of her things on the table. "Nothing just questions about Eddie and I."

Mel crossed her arms. "Really? First it's the paparazzi and now these two it makes you wonder when it's going to end?" She walks closer to Loren. "So what did they ask?"

Loren shook and head and was quick to respond. "Nothing Melissa nada!" She looked at the clock on the wall. "Time to let the morning class in, I'm going to go and change."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Fine! I hate it when you act all secretive, I'm your best friend and you should tell me the good stuff but you won't share anything at all."

"There's nothing to share." Loren knew that would kill her best friend.

Mel walked away mumbling something and Loren walked into the closet to change into her leggings and top. She turned the light on and walked towards the rack of clothing. She jumped at the touch of someone's hand on her back.

"Omg Eddie you scared me."

He picked her up and swung her around placing her on one of the stools in the room. "I couldn't start my day without a kiss from my girl."

"How did you get in here with those crazy guys out there?"

"With all the years of running from those buffoon's I've learned a few tricks and here I am."

He held Loren's hand and kissed it and looked into her eyes. "Now can I have a kiss?"

Loren smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him and their kiss deepened.

The door opened and Mel walked in. "Loren we're missing…" She stopped. "Well well well thought we were getting ready to teach a class but I doubt it with the two of you locked at the lips?"

Loren jumped off the stool and still holding Eddie's hand. "Yes I will, I was having a little moment with my guy."

Mel shook her head and looked at Eddie. "You know it's your fault she's not sharing any details with me."

"My fault? Why is it my fault?"

"Because she won't share anything about the two of you."

Eddie smiled and walked towards Mel. "Whatever happens between Loren and I is our business."

"I know that but best friends share everything."

Eddie was always entertained when it came to Mel. "And what is it that you need to know?"

"I asked what it feels like to kiss you? What's wrong with a simple answer?"

Eddie took Mel's hand and gently kissed it. "See that's how it feels." He turned and winked at Loren and walked towards her placing another romantic kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later babe, love you."

"Love you more Eddie."

Mel looked at Loren. "I may never wash my hand."

Loren rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on best friend let's get started."

Meanwhile…

Sofia wouldn't give up trying to get into her aunt's computer, it was eating her up that she couldn't find the missing information on Loren's family and was determined to find out what Loren could possibly be hiding.

"I thought you were going to work?" She asked her Aunt

Olga was putting some dishes away. "I don't start until later this evening."

"So are you still scanning papers? I don't have a shoot today and I could help you."

"Didn't I tell you that's private information? No one touches my laptop." She looked at her wondering.

"Why are you so interested in my work?"

"Just curious when I was little I wanted to do detective work, so how do you get into your computer?"

"With my finger print, that way no one can access it."

"I love it; it must be fun to investigate crimes."

Olga wasn't sure where Sofia was going with this. "It's hard work and I enjoy it."

"So are you sure I can't help you?"

Olga grabbed a kitchen towel and dried her hands. "I don't know what you're up too but leave my computer alone."

"What's wrong with asking questions? I've always been interested in police stuff."

"You've known I've worked in this field and all of these years and you've never shown any interest in what I do." She stopped and looked at her niece. "What are you up too? Does this have anything to do with Eddie officially announcing he's dating that girl?"

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Don't even remind me! He said he wasn't interested in dating anyone and now all of a sudden he's with her! How could he do this to me?"

"Last I heard he did nothing to you, I think you're obsessed with the guy, grow up and move on, you're a pretty young lady and I know there are plenty of guys that would love to date you."

"I don't want any other guy, I want Eddie and he's supposed to want me!"

"Now you're beginning to sound like the typical psycho woman who won't take no for an answer, your type are my specialty."

"Ugh Aunt Olga I'm fine, and what's wrong with being in love?"

"Nothing wrong with being in love Sofia but you're beginning to worry me, that boy has a girlfriend and that should suffice but I see otherwise."

Sofia rolled her eyes and walked out the door, a half hour later she arrived at her friend Tricia's apartment. "I need your help!"

"Oh really? Now what?" Tricia knew what this was all about.

"I need to get into my aunt's computer, there's a secret hidden in there and it's about Loren's family, I just know it."

"Why can't you leave Eddie alone?"

Sofia sat at the nearest chair. "Why can't anyone understand how much I love Eddie?"

"No you don't."

Sofia furrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? You've always known how much I love him, the moment we met when he was touring in Vegas I was hooked and I know he was into me."

Tricia shook her head. "No he wasn't, and you know he was always honest with all of us, and we all knew it was all for fun, he told us from the beginning and he never took advantage of any of us and I don't know why you became so obsessed with him."

"It's not an obsession, I honestly love him and he won't be happy with anyone else but me."

Tricia walked towards the door. "Listen I'm on my way to meet Eric, I don't have time for this, you should go out with other guys."

Sofia stood up. "I don't want any other guy, I want Eddie." She walked out and before entering the elevator she looked at Tricia once more.

"I will find out what's going on and then Eddie and I can be together forever."

Tricia shook her head and closed the door behind her. Sofia entered the elevator and smiled. "I'll get to the bottom of this Loren Tate; I'll prove to the whole world that you're a nobody who doesn't belong with Eddie."

It had been 6 months since Eddie and Loren started dating, his latest album was on the top 5 on the billboard and climbing, he was busier than ever guest starring in a few TV sitcoms and now he was the spoke person for Pike workout clothing and shoes, and was seen everywhere with Loren, she had gotten busier at her dance studio and had to hire a few girls to help with the classes because she's been attending movie premieres and music award shows with Eddie.

Eddie wanted to surprise Loren with dinner to celebrate their 6 months together; he didn't allow anyone to help plan this surprise for his girl.

Ian watched Eddie go back and forth in his condo making calls and going into his bedroom for privacy, not even Ian was allowed to listen.

Ian had to know "Why so secretive mate?"

Eddie smiled. "Nothing you need to know."

"I'd never betrayed you mate, why can't you share?"

"You're beginning to sound like Melissa, that girl wants the 911 on everything or anything Loren and I do."

Ian chuckled. "That Melissa girl is something special."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I'm on the go with my job and I don't think it's fair to any girl."

"Then you'll never have anyone in your life Ian, I can't say it enough how happy that having Loren is my life is the best choice I've made, we have so much in common and my favorite part about our relationship is that we can talk about anything and I know I keep saying this…."

Ian interrupted him. "I know mate you're very much in love you can't breathe."

"Ok let's not go that far but I'd say it's pretty close." He was quick to respond.

"Then you should marry the girl." Ian said with a huge smile on his face.

Eddie stopped for a while and looked at his best friend. "Maybe I will."

"Imagine the chaos you'll create when you do marry her."

"No one has to know."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know who you are?" Ian smirked.

"I wouldn't want to put Loren through that."

"Well then you could fly to any place in the world and no one would ever know."

Eddie stood by the huge picture window in his living room. "Maybe, I don't know I'd love to give Loren the wedding of a queen; she deserves that and so much more."

"I know whatever you do for your girl will be amazing."

Eddie downcast his look and took his phone out and started scrolling through it.

A few days later in Nora's home

"So where are you going?" Nora asked with a huge smirk on her face.

"I don't know mom, Eddie was very secretive, and I have no idea what he has in mind for dinner."

"Let's see what's the tradition for the 6 month anniversary date!" Mel blinked with excitement.

Nora laughed. "That's only for wedding anniversaries Mel."

"Well they should do one for dating too." She looked towards Loren who was in front of the huge mirror in Nora's room; she was wearing a beautiful jumper that hugs her beautiful curves perfectly. "Don't you think so Lo?"

"I don't know what you said."

Laura walked into Nora's room and helped Loren curl the ends of her hair and it cascaded beautifully down her shoulders.

"Now look in the mirror and tell me if you like it?"

Loren turned and smiled. "It's perfect Aunt Laura, I love how my hair looks, it's simple and yet very casual."

"Do you want help with the make-up?"

"No you know it like it simple."

"I think Eddie will approve, did he say where you're going?"

Loren sighed. "He hasn't said anything at all, not even a hint, he's so romantic and sweet, I love him so much."

Mel stood in front of her with a huge smirk on her face. "I hear it and yet don't believe it."

Loren rolled her eyes. "I know Mel I never thought I'd fall in love and never even thought it would be Eddie Duran of all people."

Mel hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

The doorbell rang and all four ladies trailed behind Loren, she turned around. "Are you all kidding me?"

"We just want to see what Eddie will say when he sees you."

Loren shrugged her shoulder and opened the door, Eddie stood there with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, his eyes widen at the sight of Loren standing in front of him looking very beautiful. "Wow babe you look gorgeous."

He placed a kiss on her cheek and then Loren turned towards her mom, Aunt Laura and Mel. 'We will be leaving now."

All three ladies nodded in agreement and spoke in unison. "Have fun you two"

Eddie smiled and waved handing the bouquet of flowers to Loren and took her hand into his and guided her to the limo waiting in front of Nora's house.

"Are you ready for the most amazing day of your life?"

Loren looked at him. "Where are we going?"

He guided her inside and they both took their seat and the driver pulled away. Eddie turned towards Loren. "I remember you telling me you'd love to try authentic spaghetti meatballs and marinara sauce."

Loren smiled. "Did you hire a chef for us?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Even better."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "What could be better than a personal chef?"

The driver drove and stopped at the airport, Eddie exited the limo and held Loren's and helped her exit the limo, and Loren finally realized where they were at. "Why are we here?"  
One of the flight attendants walked towards them and asked Eddie. "Everything is ready Mr. Duran."

Eddie turned towards his beautiful girlfriend. "Are you ready?" He held Loren's hand and they walked towards the small Jet waiting on the tarmac. The flight attendant helped them climb the stairs and enter the beautiful Jet.

Loren looked around the Jetliner in awe. "This is so beautiful."

"It has everything we could possibly need."

She turned towards Eddie. "Wait is the chef here?"

"You'll have to sit and relax babe and you'll see what's coming."

Loren did as told, within a few hours an older lady stepped into the area they were sitting in and asked Loren to come with her, she turned to look at Eddie and trailed behind the older lady. She took Loren into a room full of beautiful gowns.

She asked Loren. "Miss Tate you're to choose a dress for your dinner tonight."

"I'd like to know where dinner is at?" She asked still confused as to what was Eddie up too.

"I'm sure Mr. Duran will tell you."

Loren did as told and looked through the rack of dresses and picked a beautiful ivory dress , she walked into the dressing room and put it on and it fit perfectly, it was a long halter with glitter lace bodice, the lady then called Amanda.

"Loren I was asked by Mr. Duran to help you pick out some make-up to go with your beautiful dress.

Loren didn't know what to say so she smiled. "Yes of course, you're the expert so I'll let you choose."

Loren noticed the time and after her make-up was done she walked back to where Eddie was sitting talking on the phone and he ended the call the moment he saw her.

"I'll never get tired of telling you how beautiful you are."

Loren blushed once more and sat next to him. "Thanks babe and how much longer will be this flight be?" She looked at her watch. "It's been over 6 hours."  
"No worries babe, I called your mom and my dad and they know exactly where we're headed."

"And where are we headed?"

He made eye contact and he knew he had to share with her "We're headed to Florence, Italy."

Loren's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious since you walked into my life."

Loren had to kiss him and placed one of his lips. "I love you Eddie."

"And I love you, I want you to know how much you mean to me, you make me feel so real inside and nothing matters when I'm with you, not the future or the past, and right now everything about us feels so real, I know you and I are meant to be Loren and I don't want to spend other day away from you, I want you with me every second of the day."

Loren held her face trying to stop the tears wanting to escape her orbs. "You always say the most beautiful things."

"There's so much in my heart I want to say but I don't think there's enough hours of the day to tell you everything."

"I love you Eddie."

He held her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you more Loren so marry me tonight?"

Sorry everyone…it ends here tonight. Please kindly review! Enough Leddie fluff? Hugs everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! Thank you very much for your kind reviews, this chapter will disclose( might be sensitive) what almost happened to Loren as a child. And please kindly review.

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

For a moment like this C-16

Loren wasn't sure what Eddie had asked, he could tell she was shocked and a bit confused. "Did you ask me to marry you today?"

Eddie brought Loren closer to him. "Yes marry me today right now."

"Are you sure you know what you're asking? It's a big step…"

He placed his finger on her lips. "Everything we do in life is a huge step and I've thought this over and over and I want this to happen and if you agree everything is ready for us."

"What about our family?"

Eddie responded immediately. "Don't worry our parents will be present through face time, I wanted to g the most amazing wedding for us but I don't want the chaos that goes with it, reporters and paparazzi all around us and we'd have no privacy because everyone will want to know where we're at and what we're doing and these idiots will probably stalk us throughout our honeymoon!"

He noticed Loren wasn't saying anything. "Loren this way it'll be you and me, I have my amazing team with me he team and they're the only ones I trust to help pull this off, so don't worry because it's just you and me babe."

Loren furrowed her eyes looking straight into his. "You're not kidding are you?"

"No I'm not and I've never been this serious about anything in my life or of any choice I've had to make, I want us to be together." He held her hand and placed a ring on it. "So what do you say?"

Loren's eyes widen and she looked at the ring. "We're engaged?"

"That's how it starts isn't it? And I know it's crazy and fast, but the ring to follow will be when we're saying our vows."

Loren wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's do this then, this has to be the craziest thing I'll ever do but we're at the most romantic place in the world and I want to begin our lives together here."

Eddie leaned in and kissed her passionately. The captain hired by Eddie's team cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Mr. Duran if you're both ready the limo will drive us to your private Villa."

Eddie turned his attention towards Loren once more. "Are you ready?"

Loren took a deep breath and was sure her heart would beat right out of her chest. "Yes as ready as I'll ever be."

She picked up her gown and they walked towards the waiting limo and were driven to the beautiful villa.

They arrived and as Loren exited the limo her eyes widen at the beautiful scenery that surrounded them, flowers and tiny light decorated the Gazebo where they would be married.

One of the ladies tending to Loren made sure her hair and dress were perfect for her special moment and she placed several tiny flowers on Loren's hair, and handed her a silk shawl. Loren took and smiled.

"Thank you."

The captain took his place and Eddie held Loren's hand and they made their way towards the beautiful Gazebo. Loren looked beautiful with the light of the moon shining brightly on them and her dress swayed beautifully with the mild breeze that reminded both Loren and Eddie their life was about to begin. One of ladies from Eddie's team brought Eddie's iPad and connected them with Max through face time at MK. He stood next to Nora, Laura, Mel, his daughter Mia and Ian were ready to witness Loren and Eddie's special moment.

The captain smiled and asked them to face each other and he began to the ceremony, it was simple and within 20 minutes he said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Eddie. "You may kiss your bride."

Eddie leaned in and kissed his beautiful bride, there weren't enough words to describe how much loved hovered over them.

After the kiss the Captain spoke first and acknowledged Eddie and Loren's family. "May I introduce Mr. & Mrs. Eddie Duran."

Loren placed her hand over her mouth. "Am I dreaming?"

Eddie squeezed her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "We're married babe."

Nora and Laura along with Mel were crying and Mia hugged her dad and was pleased to welcome Loren into their family. Ian smiled and walked to where Mel stood wiping her tears and held her hand to make sure she was fine. Nora and Max hugged and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome to the family Max."

"Thanks and the same to you Nora." He couldn't help himself and he kissed her in front of all that were watching. Eddie and Loren spent close to an hour talking to their family and after the connection was off they were served dinner, one of the team members prepared their Villa and walked towards Eddie telling him everything was set.

"If you need anything else let us know and we will have breakfast ready the moment you call the kitchen.

"Thank you for your help Debora."

Eddie held Loren's hand and guided her towards the beautiful Villa suite. It had a dining area and a huge master bedroom attached to a large balcony with a pool and the most amazing view of the city of Florence.

Loren walked out to the balcony. "It's beautiful."

Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you love it, it's very private and it's just the two of us."

Loren turned around and placed her arms around his neck. "Everything has been so beautiful Eddie; I've had the most amazing time with you."

"This is only the beginning babe we have so much to look forward too from here on."

"I keep pinching myself because if this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

Eddie held her chin softly. "I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "The last time I felt this happy my parents were together and now I'm here with you and we're married."

"We're meant to be babe."

Loren leaned on his chest. Eddie used the keys in his hands to turn the music on, and they began to sway on the dance floor at the tune of the soft music playing in the background. Within a few minutes they kissed and he guided his beautiful bride towards the bedroom, this was a first for Loren and she suddenly felt nervous, and he slowly unzipped her dress and Loren jumped when she felt it loosen.

Eddie noticed her demeanor. "Loren you ok? You're shaking."

She downcast her look. "I thought I was over it."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Over what?"

Loren's breathing became difficult, and Eddie sat her on the bed. "What's wrong? You can talk to me."

Loren slowly looked at him. "When I was little a family friend tried touching me."

"What? Who?"

Loren began to cry. "I've blocked it Eddie and now…"

Eddie interrupted her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No he tried and I'd run but he was always trying and every time he came over I was scared to death of him and one day he corned me and threaten to hurt my parents if I told anyone, but someone came into the room and he walked away."

Eddie insisted. "Did you tell anyone?"

Loren wouldn't respond and he wiped the tears that kept streaming down her cheeks. "I was afraid he'd hurt them and one night I couldn't take it anymore because I had this horrible nightmare and I woke up crying and screaming because he was getting closer and closer to hurting me and when my mom came into my room to see what was wrong I told her, and I couldn't stay quiet anymore."

"How old were you?"

Loren felt a lump on her throat. "I was 8."

Eddie hugged Loren as she sobbed in the crook of his neck. "The next day my dad was gone, he was in an accident, he told me he would hurt my parents Eddie and my dad died in an accident." She looked at Eddie. "I lost a parent just like he said I would."

"You can't blame yourself Loren."

"Who else do I blame? I tried to pretend it didn't happen that's why I've kept busy and threw myself into dancing and poetry and because that's the only way I could cope with this."

He hugged her once more. "You should have talked to me babe."

"I want to forget it."

He kneeled in front of her. "I want you to know that I'll always be here and you'll never be alone."

Loren hugged him. "I'm sorry about tonight." Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Please don't worry that's not important right now."

"It's important to me Eddie because I love you so much."

"I love you too Loren and when you're ready I'll be here."

He sat on the bed and leaned on the head board and didn't say anything else and she snuggled next to him and he stayed with her and held her until she fell asleep.

The following morning Eddie had breakfast brought up and placed outside on the balcony, Loren was taking a shower and when she walked out the beautiful surprise Eddie had prepared was ready.

"Thanks babe everything looks amazing."

He walked towards her. "I hope you slept well."

"Of course I did, I was with you."

He held her hand and guided her to her seat. "Mrs. Duran there's a variety of fruits to add to your crepes, and chocolate syrup and fresh strawberry jams."

"You're going to join me aren't you?"

Eddie sat next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I was planning on it."

Meanwhile….

Mel sat in Nora's kitchen. "I miss Loren I still can't believe she's married."

Nora smiled. "I know it happened so fast."

Laura jumped in. "But as long as Loren is happy that's all that counts."

"I know she's happy." Mel squealed. "She's Mrs. Duran and last night…"

Nora's eyes widen. "Melissa Sanders what were you going to say?"

"Nothing just happy she's married to you know Eddie Duran."

Laura smiled and nodded her head, and knew where Mel was going with this. "Come on Melissa let's go to the studio and make sure the afternoon classes are taken care off."

"Of course I was just going to say Loren's on her honeymoon and….."

Laura interrupted her. "Let's go and get busy."

Nora smiled and nodded her head. "There's never a dull moment with her around."

Back in Florence Italy…..

After breakfast Eddie took Loren sightseeing he wanted her to see all of Florence's beauty. They spend the day strolling through the streets and trying every dish and dessert in sight.

"I'm going to go back home with a lot more pounds."

"You have an amazing body and nothing will change that."

Loren hung from his neck. "I'm so blessed to have you in my life Eddie and I want you to know I love you so much."

"I love you more babe."

They had been in Italy almost a week and Eddie kept Loren busy by taking her to see other beautiful towns in Italy. And in the evenings they cuddle and take turns talking about their future.

They had two more days left in Italy before they had to head back to reality. Eddie hired a small plane and they were flown to Rome. Loren was ecstatic with the beauty that surrounded that beautiful city.

After lunch and then dinner they toured a different part of the area and in the evenings they took long walks hand in hand.

Eddie looked at his beautiful wife. "I love you."

They kissed as if they were the only ones standing there, people walked by and smiled or furrowed their eyes at the sight of these two kissing without a care in the world. Eddie made sure Loren was happy and didn't want her feeling sad or upset about the past.

They returned to the Villa and Loren went straight to her room and put bikini on and she walked out and smiled when she saw Eddie pouring wine into some goblets, and the moment he saw her he stopped what he was doing.

"Wow you're a vision of beauty."

"I thought we could enjoy our wine by the pool, it's our last day in this beautiful place."

He handed her the glass of wine and Eddie went and changed into his swimming trunks. When he walked out into the pool area Loren couldn't hide how she felt, he was gorgeous she thought and the muscles that adorned his body left her breathless. "I still can't believe we're married."

He sat next to her and they teased the water by placing their feet in it and she asked Eddie about his music and after a few minutes. "I was thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"I've been looking through some poetry I wrote about you and me and maybe just maybe we can try and find the music for it?"

"How long have you been doing that?"

Loren blushed. "The moment I realized I loved you."

He kissed her hand. "I'd love to see what you have written so far."

"It might not be the type of song your fans are used too."

"There's nothing wrong with releasing a song that relates to true love."

"So it's a yes?" He could tell there was excitement in her voice. "Anything you want babe."

"No I want you to want to do it too."

"Let's see what you have down on paper and we can take it from there."

Loren smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips and when she looked into his eyes she realized they were full of love, passion and need. And she didn't hesitate and kissed him once more and allowed the kiss to deepen. "I love you Eddie."

"I love you too."

She stood up and held his hand. "I'm ready."

"I don't want you rushing if you aren't."

"No one is rushing me because I've learned what love truly means and this has to be the most romantic place in the world and before we leave I want us to make love."

The look she gave him was enough for Eddie to understand that she meant every word, he picked her up and they headed to their bedroom and that amazing night belonged to them.

The bright sun peeking through the huge sliding doors that lead to the pool area woke Loren up, she blushed and sighed at the thought of the beautiful night she and Eddie shared. She moved to place a towel over her body but Eddie grabbed her hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

She smiled and bit her lower lip. "I was going to get my tablet because I'm suddenly inspired this morning."

"Really? I wondered what lead to that."

Loren kissed his forehead. "Being with you last night was amazing Eddie." She opened her tablet and showed Eddie the words she had written and began to hummm the words she had been working on.

(What if I told you it

Was all meant to be

Would you believe me?

Would you agree?

It's almost that feeling

That we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you

Love has come here and now

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains

Something so tender I can't explain

But I may be dreaming but still lay awake

Can we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening for me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.)

She turned towards Eddie. "So what do you think? It's about our love for each other a moment I'll cherish forever because I have you in my life."

"I love it as much as I love you."

"It needs music and with your help I think it's possible to turn this into a song."

"Anything is possible babe."

"They were a set of poems I put together and I think it would make a beautiful song about us." She looked at him with so much excitement.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Exactly and I think you should be the one to sing it."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Wait what? You mean in front of an audience?"

He kissed her shoulder. "Exactly what I meant, and if we spend the morning in bed before we head home I think we could get something going."

He kissed her once more and Loren smiled. "I think it's possible." He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed once more…

Chapter ends here, hope everyone enjoyed it and I know it wasn't my typical ending! What will Loren do? Please kindly review!

Song Credit (For a moment like this) to the amazing Kelly Clarkson


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks again for taking the time to review, please don't forget to leave a few words for me, this is how I know if the story should go on.

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

My one and only C-17

Eddie and Loren returned from their wedding and honeymoon. When their Jet landed the airport was crowded with fans waiting to see them. And of course paparazzi and TV gossip reporters were also there waiting to ask questions regarding their wedding, and when Eddie entered the private area of the airport holding Loren's hand he quickly walked pass them ignoring all of their questions and both entered the waiting Limo, their secret was out, everyone knew he had married Loren in Italy.

Max and Nora were inside the limo. "Sorry for the mess." Max stated.

Eddie was the first to speak. "Who said anything?"

Loren hugged her mom. "Hi mom I missed you."

Nora couldn't hide her excitement. "How are you honey?"

She smiled. "I'm good just overwhelmed with the crowds outside."

Max shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know son, we're the only ones that knew and we've said nothing."

Eddie turned his attention towards Loren. "It's fine babe, we had privacy when we needed it and now we have to face the consequences."

She smiled. "It's ok as long as I'm with you I'll be fine."

He smiled and kissed her. "You'll always be with me babe, no worries."

Meanwhile…..

Olga ran out of her room at the sound of glass breaking on the floor, she walked into the kitchen to find Sofia crying hysterically and throwing any dish she could find on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olga ran towards her.

"He married her Aunt Olga, he married her! How could he?"

"Who married what?" She asked still in shock at the chaos she had created in the kitchen. Sofia grabbed another plate and Olga stopped her.

"You have to stop and breathe, what are you talking about?"

"Eddie married Loren; he was supposed to marry me."

"Omg are you still on that? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! I love him; he's supposed to be with me!" She kept repeating.

"Go and bring the broom and help me clean this mess, how dare you do this to my home?"

Sofia sat at the nearest chair. "She's going to pay for taking him away from me."

"How do you know he's married, maybe its gossip!"

"It's all over social media and it made the news!" she showed her aunt her phone. "Look it's everywhere!"

"You're going to have to calm down, he's made his choice and now you have to go and meet new people, I think it's just you and you're crazy."

Sofia turned towards her aunt still very upset. "I'm not crazy, I'm in love and not done with this; she's going to be sorry she ever laid eyes on him."

She walked towards her room and slammed the door. "Get back in here!" Olga shook her head. "I swear she's crazy!"

She jumped onto her bed sobbing holding a picture of Eddie in her hand. "How could you do this to me? I've always loved you!"

Meanwhile…..

Loren and Eddie arrived at Nora's home; Loren had to get all of her things to take back to Eddie's condo. Mel watched as she placed every single item she owned into plastic bins.

"Two bins?"

"You know I'm the type to keep clutter around."

Mel laughed. "I know I'm the hoarder in this place."

Loren looked at her best friend. "Now it's your place."

"You think Nora will let me stay?"

"Why not? This was mine and now it's yours."

Mel bit her lower lip. "I can't believe you're going to move in with Eddie, his place is beautiful."

"How would you know?"

"Well I haven't been there to see it in person but remember that magazine spread they did on his place a few years ago? It's gorgeous Loren and now you get to live there."

Loren sighed. "I can't believe we're married."

Mel walked closer to her. "So how does it feel to be married to him?"

Loren smiled. "It feels amazing, I've never been happier."

"I always told you he was amazing."

Loren smiled trying not to give away how excited she really felt. "I know you did and now I agree with you."

"How crowded was the airport?"

"Too many fans waiting to greet us but we couldn't stop, reporters were everywhere and paparazzi took our pictures the moment we stepped out of Eddie's jet.

Meanwhile at Sofia's….

She looked through kitchen cabinets. "What are you looking for? I hope you vacuumed the entire floor? There was glass everywhere."

"I did Aunt Olga and I even mopped."

"So what are you looking for?"

"I'm going to make some chamomile tea." She turned towards her aunt. "I'm going to make some for you too."

Olga furrowed her eyes. "Are you ok now? You scared me a little while ago."

"Yes I am, at least for now."

She turned off the tea pot and served the hot water into the cups. She smiled and handed her aunt her cup.

"Enjoy Aunt Olga and sorry for the mess I made earlier today."

"Thank you Sofia." She took the cup from the table and walked away sipping her hot chamomile tea.

Within the hour Olga laid on the recliner fast asleep, Sofia took her laptop off of her desk and opened it and placed her Aunt's finger on it to get the computer running, she smiled feeling accomplished. "I'm so glad I remembered you took sleeping pills and I knew where to find them."

She grabbed her flash drive and began to download all of the files she had from the previous years into it.

Back at Eddie and Loren's condo…..

Loren was putting some of her things away and Eddie walked into the room wrapping his arms around her waist placing several kisses on her neck.

"I'm trying to finish this before we eat."

"You can finish later babe." He continued to kiss her neck.

"Aren't you supposed to stop at the studio and check on our song?"

"I think I found the music for it."

"I can't wait to hear it." Loren kept putting her things away.

"You're going to come to the studio and sing, and don't forget it's your song."

"I don't know if I can in front of everyone."

"I'll be there by your side babe." He placed more kisses moving down to her shoulder.

"I'm trying to finish this and you're distracting me." She turned around and wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, and he leaned in placing a kiss on her lips.

He pulled away softly. "I can't help it I just love kissing you and it's your fault because the first time I kissed you I was totally hooked or let's just say I'm addicted to you babe."

Loren blushed. "I love you Eddie."

He kissed her again and she looked him in the eyes. "I could never love anyone the way I love you."

He picked her up and they headed to their room. "My life will consist of spending every waking moment by your side babe."

Before he could say another word, Loren kissed him and that lead to clothes flying off onto the floor.

Meanwhile….

Sofia placed the flash drive in her pocket and left to Tricia's place knocking pretty hard on the door when she got there.

Tricia opened the door and rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised, I knew it was you."

"Took you long enough to open the door."

"What do you want?"

Sofia took the flash drive out of her pocket and placed it on the counter. "I got it."

"Got what girl? I don't have time for you and your games, I'm sure you heard Eddie married that girl so stop trying to get him back."

"So that's supposed to stop me?"

"Omg what do you want from him?"

"I want to show Eddie what a huge mistake he made by marrying her."

"And you think you're going to find it in there?"

"Yes I downloaded all the files."

Tricia stopped for a bit. "Wait how did you get it? Your aunt keeps her computer locked."

"I put her to sleep."

Tricia furrowed her eyes. "You what? How did you do that?"

Sofia sat and crossed her legs. "I remembered she uses sleeping pills and I put some in her tea and here we are."

Tricia's eyes widen. "You're crazy, how could you do that to your aunt? She's going to find out."

"No she won't, when she wakes up she won't know what hit her."

"Sofia you're beginning to scare me, you'll go to any lengths to hurt Eddie."

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to show him Loren is a no body and she doesn't deserve to be with him."

"He married her because he's in love with her and I don't think he'll leave her regardless of what you find in that flash drive."

"Well I'm here to check this on your computer."

"I'm headed out but you can sit and look yourself."

Tricia left and Sofia made herself towards the desk to use her laptop. She inserted the flash drive and it began to circulate.

Meanwhile…..

Loren and Eddie layed on their bed after making love, Eddie kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled and kissed him back.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the studio?"

Eddie downcast his look and smiled. "Yeah well I told Pops I was gonna run a few errands."

Loren looked at her watch. "I'm surprised he hasn't called."

"He probably knows you were on my list of errands." His eye brows moved up and down.

Loren looked at him. "I don't know why I'm telling you this but I love kissing you."

"Really? There's nothing wrong with admitting it. Why how many have you kissed?"

Loren blushed. "No one."

He furrowed his eyes. "You've never kissed anyone before I came along?"

"No." She looked him in the eyes. "You were my first Eddie my one and only, unlike you who probably kissed half of LA."

"Not all of LA but you're right you weren't my first kiss but kissing you is what matters to me now, because after kissing you I realized I never want to kiss anyone else for the rest of my life."

Loren bit her lower lip. "You have a special way of saying beautiful words to me; I practically melt in your arms."

"I can arrange to make it happen again." His was tone sexy and provocative.

Loren couldn't help but blush and was quick to change the subject. "So what was the Duran doll thing all about?"

He furrowed his eyes. "Seriously? That wasn't anything important, they were girls that I went out with for dinner or just to hang out, I never promised them anything, and I respected them because I wasn't going to hurt them by playing with their feelings that wasn't who I am at all, and it was the paparazzi that started the rumor by calling those girls the Duran dolls but that's the past because right now you're my present and my future."

She kissed him again and she quickly sat up grabbing the robe lying on the side of the chair next to their bed. "I think it's time to go, or your dad will be calling you."

"Ugh babe you're no fun." Eddie laid back on the bed.

"We've had fun and now it's time to get you to the studio or your dad won't be too happy."

He got up and turned towards her. "I could stay here forever."

Loren smiled shaking her head and got dressed and threw Eddie's clothes on the bed. "Come on babe you have to go."

He smiled. "You're coming too, that song is for you and I want Pops to hear how well you sing."

"You're that confident I can do it?"

"Yeah the moment I heard you singing I knew you had it in you." He stopped for a moment. "By the way what happened to that song you were singing at your place?"

"I still have it, and I think it's done."

"Hey we can check that one too, now you have two songs to perform."

"Who said I'm performing? I have a dance studio to tend too."

"The girls we hired can run your studio; all you have to do is show up and make sure everything is done to your specifications."

Loren hugged him. "You're amazing, and thank you for your support, I love you."

Eddie smiled. "I love you more babe."

Meanwhile…..

After a few hours later and Sofia sat on Tricia's computer still scanning through her flash drive. Tricia walked in. "Are you still on that?"

"Yes I guess I downloaded a million files because nothing is coming."

"What are you looking under?"

"I'm using Loren's name to see if anything comes up."

"Have you tried her mom's name? Maybe it's not under Loren's name."

Sofia's frown turned into a huge smile as she typed Nora Tate on the search line, her smiled grew larger. "Bingo! Got it!"

Sorry guys, chapter ends here, and what will Sofia find? Is Leddie doomed? Thanks for reading, and please kindly review. Hugs everyone


	18. Chapter 18

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

Nora's Secret C-18

Tricia turned towards the computer. "What did you find?"

Sofia pointed towards the screen. "It says Nora Tate."

"So now what? Her name is on it so what's next?"

Sofia furrowed her eyes. "I knew I should have taken a computer course in High School, I really don't know how my Aunt accesses any information on here."

Tricia looked closer and clicked on the word that appeared above Nora's name. "Look it says that Tate is her maiden name."

Sofia furrowed her eyes. "But she was married to Loren's dad! Why is she using her maiden name?"

"I don't know, and why isn't Loren using her dad's name? Listen its late and you must go, you can come back and continue your search tomorrow."

"I'll sleep on the sofa Trish, I really don't want to go to my Aunt's house, I don't know how she'll wake up and I don't want to be there when she does."

"Fine but just this one night, I'm going to shower."

Meanwhile…

Eddie sat at MK playing the tune to Loren's song on the piano while she sat next to him going over the lyrics to the song she had written, and Max stood nearby tapping his foot on the floor listening to Loren's soft voice.

"You're really good Loren, you should sing a little louder."

Loren blushed. "I've always sung alone and high up on Griffith Park where no one could hear me."

Eddie nudged her softly. "Hey I heard you remember? That's how I found you." He kissed her shoulder and Loren gave him a look signaling Max was standing pretty close to them. Eddie knew she was mortified at the idea of Max catching him kissing her shoulder and part of her neck and that didn't stop him, the way he looked at her and the way she made him feel couldn't wipe that smile that slowly crept up on him when she was near him, he continued to kiss her neck when he suddenly realized Max was clearing his throat to get his attention.

"Hmmm yeah Pops what's up?"

"I think you and Loren should go home, I feel like a third wheel pretending not to know what's going on here." He laughed.

Loren turned towards Eddie. "I told you he was pretty close."

"Babe he knows we're newlyweds and honestly I can't keep my lips off of you."

Loren thought she was going to die. "Omg Eddie! Not here! Not right now!"

Max walked away waving his hands in the air. "Keep practicing Loren, I think you should sing that song here at MK." He turned towards his son. "Get her ready."

Eddie smiled and turned to face his beautiful bride. "Pops knows you have potential babe let's keep practicing."

Loren continued to sing the song as Eddie followed playing the piano, Loren got up and grabbed one of his guitars and followed his lead. The more she sang the better she got and the louder she sang, Eddie's smile grew, she was amazing.

It was morning at Tricia's place and she was up early and walked towards her kitchen to turn on the coffee maker and noticed Sofia had fallen asleep on her desk and shook her head. "I swear I must be crazy to let her stay here."

She walked towards her. "Hey girl wake up! Thought I told you to use the sofa, you're drooling all over my desk."

Sofia growled. "I was up all night trying to figure out this stupid page! There's nothing under Nora's name, I know what I read when my Aunt was scanning all of the papers into the computer, I don't know what the heck she did, I can't figure it out."

"I don't care how you do it but it's time you head home, I have a photo shoot later and my make-up and styling entourage will be here so get out." Tricia looked how messy her Sofia looked. "Aren't you going to model again? You look nasty."

"I don't have time to model right now; I have to get to the bottom of this."

Tricia rolled her eyes. "If you keep looking like this you're not going to have a job."

"I don't need any job right now; my Aunt is taking care of everything."

Tricia pointed to the door. "Ok you need to leave."

Sofia got up and grabbed her flash drive and after picking up her bag walked towards the door. "I'll be back Tricia one way or another I'm going to find out what's going on with Nora and her family, they're hiding a secret."

She walked out and Tricia smirked. "I can't see Eddie acknowledging anything she finds."

Sofia got into her car and when she arrived home she found her Aunt sitting on the kitchen table with a cup of black coffee.

"Where have you been?" She asked while holding her head.

Sofia placed her things on the table. "I spent the night at Tricia's." She noticed her Aunt still looked sleepy.

"What's wrong with you Aunt Olga?"

"I don't know and I woke up on the recliner."

"You better shower because you don't look too well."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, have you used a mirror lately?"

Sofia starred at her. "What's with everyone picking on my looks?"

"Your job requires you look clean and decent all of the time, you're beginning to worry me Sofia, you need to get back to work, you're not staying here forever, you do know that?"

Sofia responded immediately. "I don't know why you're telling me how I look, at least I'm thin." She looked at her right in the eyes. "What happened to you? Apparently you have weight issues!"

Olga got up and walked away not bothering to respond to her niece. Sofia walked towards the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee.

The following two weeks Loren continued to rehearse the songs she had written at MK while Eddie practiced with his band, he was planning another charity show and he wanted Loren on stage with her songs to see the reaction she'd get from the fans.

Ian walked towards Eddie. "I think she's ready mate, she has what it takes."

Eddie leaned against the wall with his arms crossed watching Loren sitting on one of the stools and playing his guitar and singing into the mic.

"The first time I saw her I heard singing hidden within the bushes and trees and I decided to follow the voice, and I was hooked Ian, and look at her now she's talented and gorgeous." He turned towards Ian. "I wasn't wrong."

"So the day you heard her sing you knew she'd be doing this on your stage?"

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "I'm serious Ian."

"Exactly and so am I."

Tyler and Rick yelled out to Eddie. "Hey are we rehearsing today or not?"

Rick shook his head. "Duran is a man in love, can't you tell Ty?"

"He's the lucky one because he gets all of the beautiful women."

"Well he's settled down so there's plenty to pick from."

Eddie jumped on stage and didn't bother to respond to the teasing and they began to play one of Eddie's latest hits. Loren stopped and leaned on the guitar watching their performance.

Mel and Mia walked in. "They make it look so easy huh?"

"They do but I think I'm getting the hang of it now."

"You're going to be great Loren." Mia reassured her with a big smile.

Loren smiled and held her chin. "Thank you Mia, you're always so sweet."

"You're my older sister remember?"

Loren hugged her and Mel cleared her throat trying to get Loren's attention.

"I was about to say that you're going to rock this and the fans will love you, but you've never believed me or wanted to perform for any of us at home."

"I know it was easier going to Canyon or Griffith Park, its quiet and no one could hear me sing."

Mel laughed. "Isn't that where you met Eddie?"

Loren blushed. "Yes Melissa that's where we met."

"And look at you now! You're Mrs. Eddie Duran, had anyone told me that you'd marry him I'd laugh them out of town."

Loren looked at Eddie performing on stage and sighed. "I love him so much."

Mel's smile grew. "I can tell Lo, look at you! You blush and your eyes sparkle whenever you say his name or when you look at him, I want that, you guys are my couple goals."

"I know you'll find someone too." Loren turned towards the stage. "So how is it going with Ian?"

"It's going pretty good, we've been on several dates and he's amazing."

Loren raised her eyes brows. "Not as amazing as my man."

"Of course not." Mel laughed and agreed and the music on stage stopped. "Loren let's try the song with the band." Eddie yelled out.

Loren's eyes widen. "Right… now?"

Mel pushed her forward. "Yes now, it's only us Lo, and I know you can do it."

Mia encouraged her as well. "You can do this Loren!"

Loren took a deep breath and jumped on stage. Eddie held her hand and kissed it. "Let's do this babe."

"Which song?"

"Try the one you called stitches then we'll go to your latest one."

Loren took a deep breath and walked to the mic, and Eddie turned towards the guys. "Follow my lead guys." He looked at Loren and signaled her to begin.

She sang her first song a little nervous but once she got started got into the song tapping her foot and swinging back and forth with the mic in her hand. Mel couldn't help but smile listening to her best friend sing her heart out. When she was done she immediately turned towards Eddie, he smiled and Ian along with Tyler and Rick congratulated her.

"That was amazing Loren."

Mia yelled out. "I told you could do it Loren! You did it!"

She couldn't help but smile. "Thanks guys." She looked at Eddie and he immediately began to play the second song. She held the mic and walked to where Eddie sat playing the piano and sang the song while she looked into his eyes. There was so much feeling in the lyrics of that song and she meant every word as she focused on Eddie, a tiny tear escaped her orbs and when the song ended she immediately hugged Eddie.

As soon as she was done all the guys in Eddie's band applauded giving Loren a standing ovation and Mel along with Mia jumped on stage and joined them.

"Lo that was amazing! We could tell that song was from your heart."

She wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks and placed a kiss on Eddie's cheek and whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Eddie didn't care he had an audience and leaned in closer to his beautiful bride and kissed her, Loren wrapped her arms around his neck allowing their kiss to deepen.

Another week flew by and Loren was at MK every day on stage going over the two songs she had written, and Eddie sat by her side playing either the guitar or piano.

When she was finally done with the songs she sat next to Eddie kissing him on his forehead. "You give me so much confidence and with you by my side I'm not afraid to do this."

"Ditto babe, now we all know you'll be ready for this weekend."

Loren bit her lower lip and held her face with her hands. "Yes I think I am."

"Then you can sing this Saturday with whatever audience we have and they can enjoy a quiet evening listening to my gorgeous wife sing her heart out."

"Really? Yes that I can do!"

"Then we'll do it this Friday, and I can't wait to see you perform."

Loren smiled and caressed his face. "I want you to know Eddie that you make every moment in my life special, I know life with you will have its up and downs and there will be heart throbbing moments and non-stop adventures, and when things slow down I know I can sit by your side and talk to you and we'll hold hands and you'll take me in your arms and make love to me." She stopped and blushed after realizing what she had just said.

Eddie smiled and he raised one of his eye brows. "I love the sound of that babe."

Loren hugged him. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side and I know my heart will always skip a beat because of how special you make me feel and how much you mean to me."

Eddie's smile grew. "I love you Loren."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Max walked in and stopped and smiled, after they lost Katie he thought he would never see his son so happy.

The following day Sofia sat at Tricia's desk going through the information she had downloaded on her flash drive. She was frustrated because name after name appeared on her list and nothing came up and she checked Loren's name several times but nothing came up on that either.

She grabbed the laptop and raised her hands to throw it across the room; Tricia was walking in and stopped her.

"Omg Sofia what so you think you're doing?"

"There's nothing on this stupid flash drive!"

Tricia dropped a piece of paper in front of her. "Here this is what you need, find it and get out of my house."

"What is it?"

"Look at it and then get out! I'm tired of seeing you here every day."

Sofia looked at the paper and it read. "Trent Taylor? This is Loren's father?" She looked up at her friend.

Tricia immediately responded. "Yes search his name and I repeat get out of my home."

Sofia put the name on the search area and her eyes widen. "Omg here it is, this is what I saw!"

She used the computer mouse to click on the info that had popped up and a whole page appeared in front of her eyes.

Tricia stood next to her with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor, and Sofia turned to acknowledge her.

"Will you calm down? I'm about to read this and then I'll leave."

Sofia scanned the page and read every single word. "So according to several witnesses Loren's dad was seen in the car fighting with the driver and he lost control of the car and they hit head on the car coming on the opposite lane killing the driver!" Sofia stopped and looked at Tricia. "So this is what Nora's been hiding from everyone!"

"Ok now you know Nora's secret and you can leave."

"Omg Trish please chill; no wonder the file is marked confidential because no one was supposed to know any of this."

"Why would anyone keep that accident filed under confidential?"

"I don't know!" Sofia's eyes widen. "He killed Eddie's mom! OMG! Loren's dad caused the accident that killed Katie Duran!"

Tricia's jaw literally dropped. "What did you say?"

Sorry guys! The chapter ends here! I know I know! The secret is out! What will Sofia do with the news? Please kindly review! The more reviews the faster I'll post because I know you're reading the story; I want to thank those that review continuously. Hugs everyone and enjoy your weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for taking the time to review my story! It really means a lot and I appreciate each and every review. Please continue to do so because then I'll know if I should continue and finish the story. Hugs and enjoy.

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

Loren's night C-19

Loren laid on her bed trying not to think too much about the following night, because she would be performing at MK and her nerves were getting the best of her. Many questions running through her mind. What if she sucked? What if the audience booed her out of Mk? What if she ruined Eddie's career?

Eddie walked into their room and noticed Loren frowning. "Babe you ok?"

Loren jumped at the sound of his voice. "I know I'm going to fail tomorrow night."

He smiled and sat by her side caressing her hair. "Why would you think that? You're going to be amazing and everyone will love you."

"Of course you'd say that, you're partial to me."

"Not only that but I'm crazy about you." He leaned in and kissed her neck.

Loren bit her lower lip. "Wait what if I forget the words to the songs?"

Eddie held her closer. "Would you please stop? Trust me when I tell you that you're going to kill it tomorrow night, my girl is a star."

Loren blushed and slightly smiled. "You're the best Eddie, and I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You appeared when I wondered if I'd ever find true love."

Loren kissed him again. "Really? Well I found the most amazing man."

She leaned on him and Eddie began to serenade her with one of his songs. And she knew everything was going to be fine and nothing would ever ruin her happiness.

Friday morning arrived with Sofia looking through all of the copies she made from the information she found.

"I knew she wasn't Eddie's happiness, wait until he finds out her precious daddy killed his beautiful mom, and he'll realize he belongs with me."

Olga walked into the kitchen. "What are you mumbling about now?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"I heard the printer this morning running nonstop, and I hope it's a job you're applying for?"

"I won't need a job after I'm done with all of this paper work."

"Don't tell me you inherited money?"

"Oh no it's better than that, because I'm going to get the happiness I deserve with the man I love."

Olga rolled her eyes and poured coffee into her cup. "I don't know what your brain is made off."

Sofia stood up. "Don't start with me and you'll see how things will change for me for the better."

"I'm off to work and make sure you clean your room and wash all of those dishes." Olga scoffed as she walked out the door.

Meanwhile…

Loren sat in her room wondering what to wear for that night. Mia walked in. "Loren I know you'll be amazing tonight."

"Thank you sweetie, I need all the encouragement I can get and tons of positive vibes."

"You're a great dancer and teacher so you'll be successful at singing."

Loren hugged her. "Do you want to help me pick out an outfit for tonight?"

"I don't think it'll be necessary because they're bringing a dress and getting you ready for tonight."

Loren furrowed her eyes trying to understand what she meant. "Who's coming?"

Mel walked in with two ladies. "Eddie is at MK rehearsing and asked Mia and I to come and bring you Tali and Mandy, they're going to get you ready for tonight."

"But I can do it myself."

"No Eddie called us and asked us to bring them here to help you."

"Why didn't Eddie tell me this morning before he left?"

"I guess he wanted to surprise you."

One of the ladies approached Loren. "Mrs. Duran my name is Tali and both Mandy and I are very good friends of your husband and he asked us to help make you beautiful for tonight."

Loren smiled. "Nice meeting you ladies."

"Let's get started and don't worry, it won't be an extreme make over just enough to bring out your natural beauty."

"Thanks for the help." And she sat and the two ladies began their magic. Within two hours Loren stood in front of the mirror at MK, and her make-up was simple but enhanced her beauty even more, her hair straighten and curled at the ends, she wore a sleeveless red halter cocktail dress with sequence all over it, and beaded high heels.

Mel walked closer to her. "Hmmm Lo are you ok?"

Loren was mortified. "It doesn't look like me."

"You look beautiful Lo this is what you're supposed to wear."

Eddie walked in and stopped at the sight of his beautiful bride. "Wow babe you look gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her exposed shoulder.

Loren turned around to face him. "Are you sure? I feel slutty."

"Loren baby do you think I'd allowed that? Plus the dresses you wore for the dance contest were a lot shorter than this one, and now you look perfect."

Mel interrupted. "You guys are too adorable together." Mia jumped in. "Loren you should go and stand on stage, there's no one here yet, this way you'll get a glimpse on how you'll look on stage."

Loren held Eddie's hand. "I think you're right."

Max stopped in. "Wow Loren, you look very beautiful."

"Thanks Max." He smiled and looked at his daughter. "Mia why don't you go with Loren and make sure she's comfortable walking on stage."

Loren bit her lower lip. "I've danced on high heels Max so I can walk on stage."

"I know Honey but you have to hold a mic and I'd feel better if you'd practice."

Loren hugged him. "Ok Max." She looked at Eddie. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute babe."

Mia held Loren's hand and they walked away. Eddie looked at his dad confused. "Is everything ok? I noticed you signaled me to wait."

"Yeah everything is fine, security caught Sofia trying to get in and was escorted out."

"Now what does she want?"

"I don't know son but I told security she isn't allowed inside because I want Loren to enjoy tonight and we don't want any drama which you and I know what Sofia is capable off."

"I swear if she starts any kind of trouble I'm going to press charges and get a restraining order."

"I don't think it will be necessary son."

"Make sure she doesn't come in Pops."

"It's already taken care of son so go and do your thing."

Eddie walked over towards Grace and asked her to make sure the small fridge by the stage area had plenty of bottled waters; Grace smiled signaling it was all set.

Eddie jumped on stage and Ian trailed behind him. Eddie stopped and looked around. "Where are Rick and Ty?"

"I don't know and they're not picking up their cell phones, maybe they got stuck in traffic you know how crazy it gets around this time in LA."

"We have to start Ian I don't want Loren panicking because two band members aren't here, you're going to have to help and do their part."

Eddie realized the audience had been hanging out at MK for the evening and waiting so he acknowledged them with a huge smile. "I want to thank you for coming, thought I'd entertain you for a while and then I have a surprise for all of you."

Eddie started to play his guitar and Ian followed with the piano. And he began with one of his old songs and they recognized the songs and they clapped and whistled with excitement.

Loren waited back stage and could hear him singing. "I'm not going to be able to do this Mel."

"It's Loren's night and you're going to kill it so please don't worry."

"Please don't say that because I'm here to sing two songs and that's it." She stopped for a moment. "I think I'll stick to dancing."

"You can do this Lo."

Eddie sang several more songs and after finishing the last one he stopped and sat at the stool he pulled from behind the curtains.

"I have a surprise for all of you tonight."

The audience smiled and clapped and some yelled out. "What is it?"

He smiled. "I think you know I got married a few months ago." There were many Awww's and more clapping.

"Thank you I'm very much in love with my beautiful wife and tonight she's going to sing a few songs she's written."

Everyone cheered and whistled. Eddie stood up and turned towards the side of the stage. "Please welcome my beautiful wife Loren Duran."

Loren froze for a second and Mel shoved her towards the stage. "Go get them Lo! Let's show Eddie how it's done."

Loren bit her lower lip and walked out smiling reaching for Eddie's hand and she gracefully acknowledged the audience. "Thanks everyone."

Eddie placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered. "Show them how it's done babe." He turned towards Ian. "You ready?"

Ian grabbed the drum sticks and hit one of the drums. Loren took the mic from Eddie's hand and began to sing the first song.

"I thought that I'd been hurt before but

No one ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover and move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches…."

Loren continued the song and when she finished she stopped and smiled waiting for the reaction of the audience. She felt relieved when they began to cheer and whistle asking for more.

Loren's heart was beating so fast. "Thank you everyone." She nodded thanking them.

She turned towards Eddie and he signaled her to start her next song. "I have one more I wrote that was inspired by my amazing husband." Her smile was huge and began her next song.

"What if I told you it was all meant to be

Would you believe me? Would you agree?

It's almost that feeling we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes, but beauty remains

Something so tender I can't explain"

Loren continued and once more the audience was captivated listening to every word and watching with so much attention, and they were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Loren's voice was soft and endearing with Eddie and Ian playing in the background.

Loren finished and slightly bowed her head towards her audience who stood giving her a standing ovation. Eddie walked towards her and kissed her cheek and acknowledged everyone. "Thanks for your support, and I told you she was amazing."

They whistled and asked Loren for more. Loren's smile grew. "Thanks again everyone."

Eddie walked Loren towards the stairs and they both exited the area and when they reached the bottom of the stairs several people waited to congratulate Loren. Max stood nearby with Laura and Nora who couldn't contain her excitement. "Honey you were amazing."

Laura hugged her niece. "You were so good up there."

"Thanks mom and Aunt Laura." She looked at Mia who ran to her side and hugged. "I told you Loren you could do it!"

"Yes you did Mia and I want to thank you for all of your help."

Max's excitement was visible. "I'm so proud of you Loren."

Loren hugged him. "Thank you Max."

After an hour Eddie sat with Loren in the back room. "Babe you were amazing, I knew you could do it."

"You think so? I was so nervous but as soon as I started I knew I was going to be ok."

"Tonight was about you and you didn't disappoint anyone."

Loren's smile grew and she leaned in and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck and Eddie wasted no time softly pulling her in allowing their kiss to deepen. Mel walked in and stopped. "Sorry guys for the interruption."

Loren pulled away. "What is it Melissa?"

"Wow using my full name huh?" She looked at Eddie. "Ian found Rick and Tyler, apparently they had a slight accident and their cell phones had no service."

Eddie frowned. "Are they ok?"

"According to Ian they need your help, neither were carrying their driver's license and the sheriff won't let them go unless you show up with proof."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "How could they leave without it?" He turned towards Loren. "I'll see you a little later babe."

Loren placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Go help your friends and I'll see you later." She looked to see how far Mel was and quickly turned towards Eddie and whispered. "We'll celebrate later tonight."

Eddie's smile grew. "Alright Babe something to look forward too, love ya."

They kissed once more. "Back at cha Eddie."

He left and Mel turned towards Loren. "You guys are so cute."

"He makes me so happy and I love him so much."

Meanwhile….

As people left MK for the night Sofia walked around the area trying to find a way to get inside, and once security wasn't around she walked right in without being noticed. She looked around trying to find Eddie and hide from Max; she heard voices coming from behind the stage area. "I wonder if Eddie is back there."

Meanwhile….

Laura was helping Grace clean up, and a gentleman walked in with a large bouquet of Roses. "These are for Ms. Loren Duran."

Grace smiled. "You can leave them here."

Laura signed for the flowers and turned Grace. "I'll find Loren."

Grace nodded. "Go ahead I know she's going to love them and I wonder who sent these."

Laura saw Nora talking to Max and walked towards them. "I think I have an idea of who sent these."

Meanwhile…

Mel was Helping Loren put things away. "You better get home Loren it's pretty late."

A voice called out. "I finally get to congratulate you Loren."

Both Loren and Mel turned around to find Sofia standing by the doorway. "You're so popular Loren; it's really hard to stop by and say hello."

Loren sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just want to share something with Eddie but for some reason I can't seem to find him."

Loren forced a smile. "He's not here so please leave because he won't be happy if he finds you here."

Laura, Nora and Max were headed to the area Loren was to give her the flowers, Max caught sight of Sofia inside the room talking to Loren and sped up to get her thrown out. Both Nora and Laura noticed and trailed behind him.

Sofia sarcastically responded. "I think he won't mind that I'm here after he hears what I have to say."

Mel spoke up before Loren could say another word. "Loren just told you to leave."

"I will as soon as I'm done."

Loren furrowed her eyes and noticed Max was headed her way. "I think Max will be glad to let you out."

"Oh really? I think you and Max will be glad to know who's to blame for the death of Katie Duran." There was malice in her voice.

Loren stopped and looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Sofia knew she had Loren's attention. Mel stopped and looked at Loren. "She's trying to upset you Lo."

Sofia stood in front of them. "Well I have evidence that proves that daddy dear Trent caused the accident that killed Eddie's mom."

Loren's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Max walked into the room as Sofia revealed something regarding his wife Katie, Laura heard her as well and looked at Nora in horror.

Max asked. "What did you say?"

Sofia's smile grew and her eyes sparkling with triumph. "Trent Taylor caused the accident that killed your wife."

She handed him the folder she held in her hand. "Here is the info and I think Eddie needs to see it."

Sorry so sorry guys! Chapter ends here; will Sofia succeed and split our Leddie couple? I have a busy two weeks ahead with my son's wedding and family coming in from out of town and will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please kindly review!

Song credits:

Stitches by Sean Mendes

A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews, I want to apologize because when I posted Chapter 19 the fanfiction site said there was an error and I reposted chapter 19 and suddenly it said I had duplicated the chapters and it was saying chapter 20 was up when it really wasn't. So there was no chapter 20 until now. I want to personally thank Kathryn Malone, NatLoiuse, Britt, Tima, Nicole, Momto642, Holly, Lindsey and Ms. Norma for always taking time to review. I hurried and got this chapter ready for all of you! I really appreciate your kind reviews so much. Please enjoy this chapter! And kindly review!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

What's going on? C-20

Max took the folder from her hand. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it really matter?" Sofia asked sarcastically.

Loren furrowed her eyes and looked at Sofia directly in the eyes. "Why are you lying? How could you say something so evil? My father would never harm anyone!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Mel hugged Loren who sobbed uncontrollably. Laura noticed how upset her niece was and walked towards her. "Let's get you home Loren." Laura gently tugged on Loren's arm. But she pulled away. "No I want Max to get her out of here!"

Max looked through the paperwork he held in his hands and looked at Nora. "Did you know about this?"

Nora didn't respond and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. Max asked her once more. "Nora is this true? Did your husband hit Katie's car?"

Loren heard what Max was asking Nora and walked towards her mom. "What happened? Is this true? What's going on?"

Laura was the first one to respond. "It was an accident."

Loren turned towards her aunt. "What are you saying? I don't understand." She looked towards Nora once more but she wasn't saying anything and that scared Loren, was her dad guilty of this?

Sofia smiled feeling very accomplished. "It looks like I've uncovered family secrets."

Max grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her out of the room. "You need to leave right now!"

He stormed out and Loren turned towards her mom. "What's going on? Is my dad guilty? Did he kill Eddie's mom?"

Nora sat at the nearest chair wiping the tears that wouldn't stop. "He was so upset after learning what Stanley was doing to you."

Loren gasped in horror. "Oh my god! Is that why he died? It's my fault! He wanted to hurt Stanley and instead caused the accident that took his life and Katie's!"

Loren sat at the nearest chair and began to sob and Mel rushed to her side. "It wasn't your fault Loren, you had to tell them what that creep was trying to do to you, and your dad reacted like any normal parent."

"At what cost? He died and in the process took Eddie and Mia's mom away from them, he left Max without his wife, and how could you say it's not my fault."

Nora walked towards her daughter. "You did the right thing; you couldn't let that monster hurt you!"

"Why didn't you tell me mom? How could you keep this from me?" She stopped when she saw Max standing at the door. "Now Eddie is going to hate me, my father took Katie away from his family!"

Max jumped in. "You can't blame yourself Loren you were too young." He looked at Nora. "Why was this hidden?"

"I honestly don't know what Stanley's family did after this disaster, and when I asked their lawyer he said he would take care of it and I assumed it was filed away or hidden, and I could never get answers from any of them."

"How could a lawyer decide? Where was the law when all of this happened?" Max questioned.

Nora looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know Max all I know is that Stanley came to get Trent because they were headed out to a camping trip and I couldn't keep what Loren had shared with me!" She was trying not to cry. "So I told him what Stan was trying to do to her." She paused trying to catch her breath. "I told him let's go to the police, but he was furious and at that moment Trent wasn't hearing anything I was saying to him! Then I realized they were headed to out and I swear I tried to stop him from getting into that monsters car but he wasn't listening to me! And once he was in his car he attacked Stanley and our worst nightmare began!"

Laura jumped in. "He wasn't thinking Nora, this was his best friend! People saw them arguing at a stop sign and they noticed the driver hit the gas and he sped towards the one way street and that's when he hit Katie's car."

Loren couldn't stop crying, how was she going to face Eddie after this? He was going to hate her for sure; he wasn't going to love her anymore. She headed towards the door.

Mel noticed and followed her. "Where are you going Lo? This isn't your fault."

"I need fresh air Mel and I can't stand to be in here one more minute."

"Let me come with you."

Loren stopped her. "No I need to be alone right now."

Mel sighed. "I'll be here ok? If you need me call me and I'll take you home."

Loren didn't respond and walked out the side door, she sat on the edge of the fence that surrounded a part of MK and sobbed silently.

Max walked towards his office and Nora trailed behind him. Laura watched them disappear and turned towards Mel.

"I knew this would eventually come out."

"This was an accident Laura it's not like Trent purposely hit Katie's car."

"I know but they should have released the info instead their lawyer found a way to keep all of this quiet and all the paper work was filed away without anyone knowing."

"So no one knew who hit and killed Katie?"

"The only information the papers released that day was that Katie was hit by someone that left the scene of the accident."

"But there were people that saw what happened."

Laura down cast her eyes. "I know but their statements weren't released because I'm sure that lawyer made arrangements to keep it all hidden and when Max Duran asked no one had answers."

Mel was confused. "How could they hide this from Max? He's so well known?"

"I don't know Mel." She sat down. "Stanley's family handled all of this."

Mel's heart ached. "They knew he was a monster and they still protected him."

"Nora couldn't do anything about it; it killed her to know that Trent accidentally took Katie's life."

Mel downcast her look. "But he wasn't driving the car! And I know he didn't mean it to end the way it did."

Laura continued. "He loved his little girl so much and he couldn't believe his friend would do anything like this to his family! I could only imagine what he felt when Nora told him."

Mel felt so much sadness. "I'm so sorry Laura."

Laura continued. "They were childhood friends, Stan was the best man at their wedding, and he helped them get their first home and when they had Loren he made sure she had it all."

"How could he hurt them this way?" Mel questioned feeling worried and concerned.

"I don't have the answers Mel all I know is that he was a sick individual that hurt two families that night."

Mel noticed Laura was crying and hugged her. "I know Laura and I'm sorry."

Meanwhile…..

Max was quiet as he sat in his office while Nora tried to explain what had happened that horrible evening.

"They hired a lawyer Max I couldn't do anything because that he made sure he hid everything especially after knowing who Katie was."

"How was Sofia able to access the information?" Max asked.

"I don't know you'll have to ask her."

"What am I going to tell Eddie?"

Nora couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry Max I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have told me Nora, we've been dating for several months."

"Tell you what? I had no proof! That man made sure to hide everything, he was an expert at whatever he was hired to do."

"But you could have been honest with me Nora."

"I'm sorry Max I honestly didn't know how to even begin to tell you anything and I couldn't even tell Loren, how could I explain it to her?"

"I could have helped; I have several lawyers that tend to our business and Eddie's as well."

Nora freaked. "Omg what will Eddie say?"

"My son loves Loren and I don't know what kind of reaction he'll have."

"My poor Loren is devastated."

Max stood up. "Nora I think its best you seek work elsewhere, I don't think I could ever trust you again."

Nora held her face with her hands and continued to cry. "I'm sorry."

Max looked away. "I'm sorry to end things this way."

He walked towards the door. "I'm going to find out how Sofia was able to access all of this information but for now I think you should pack your things and leave."

Nora remained silent and walked out of Max's office and headed to pack her things.

Mel was worried about Loren being outside all alone and she stepped out to check on her and found Loren sitting in the same area. "You ok Lo? Do you want to go home?"

"Not yet Mel I'll let you know."

"Do you need to talk?" Mel was concerned.

"No I need to be alone right now."

"Ok I'll be inside, call me when you're ready to head home."

Loren didn't respond and Mel walked back inside and she could tell her best friend was hurting.

Meanwhile….

An hour later Loren was home taking several things out of her closet and placing them in a bag along with other things she took out of her drawers. She walked into the bathroom and placed some toiletries in a bag, she went downstairs and stopped at the door and looked all around their beautiful condominium. "I'm sorry Eddie I love you so much." She placed a folded paper on the desk by the main entrance and walked out.

Meanwhile….

Eddie was at the sheriff's office still trying to help Ty and Rick out of the holding room they had placed them in. He took his phone out and he tried calling Loren several times but it kept going straight to voicemail.

"Loren babe where are you? When you get this message please call me, love you."

He looked at his watch and it was almost 1 a.m. He took his phone out and called Max.

"Hey Pops where is Loren?"

"I don't know son I guess she's home."

"She's not picking up."

"She's probably here waiting for you then and probably fell asleep."

"Listen it's taking longer here at the police station than I expected so if you see Loren tell her I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Sure son why don't you stop by here on your way home."

"Sure I'm sure she's in the back room asleep, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No problem son."

He hit the end button and sighed as he got up and walked towards the back room. He found Mel asleep in one of the recliners and looked around the room and surrounding area for Loren but she was nowhere in sight.

Mel woke up. "Hey Max what's wrong?"

"Was Loren here with you?"

"She's been outside and when I went to check on her she was still there and I came in and I must have fallen asleep, what time is it?"

Max checked his phone. "It's almost 1:30 in the morning."

Mel stood up. "Do you think Loren is still outside?"

"I don't know, maybe she went home and didn't want to bother you."

"She can't be alone right now; there was too much going on earlier today."

Max wasn't sure what to say. "Did you know any of this Mel?"

"Loren told me what her dad's friend was trying to do to her, as we got older she put that terrible nightmare aside." Mel sighed. "I wasn't aware of the accident, I didn't know the car Trent was in hit Katie's car."

Max sighed heavily. "I'm not blaming Loren or her father."

Mel looked at him. "What about Nora?"

"This wasn't her fault either but she could have told me."

"Told you what Max? Laura said that man's family hired a lawyer to take care of the matter."

Max leaned against the wall. "I just don't know and I'm worried because I have no idea how Eddie will react to all of this."

"Eddie loves Loren and there's no way he's going to blame Loren for the death of his mother."

"I know I'm just so confused right now."

Mel furrowed her eye. "Where is Nora?"

Max took a deep breathe. "I let her go."

"Looks like that witch succeeded because she came to cause problems and she did exactly that."

"Thanks for reminding me I'm calling Jeff at the police station in the morning to find out where she got the information she had with her tonight."

Mel picked up her bag. "I'm heading home I'm sure Loren is home by now and asleep."

"Let me ask one of the security guys to walk you to your car."

"Thanks Max and please get to the bottom of this."

Max spoke to one the security men standing outside and one of them walked Mel to her car, Max walked back into his office and turned his computer on.

It was 3 a.m. when Eddie walked in. "Hey Pops it's pretty late, I was finally able to get Ty and Rick out of that place." He stopped for a moment after realizing how late it was. "Why are you up this late? You have a bed in the back."

"I came into some information earlier today and I need to look into it."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"Yeah I guess it can."

"Is Loren here?"

"No I think she went home."

"Well let me head home then."

Max stood up. "Son can we talk?"

Eddie noticed his father was worried about something. "What's wrong?"

Max took a deep breath and asked Eddie to sit and slowly began to tell him the events of that evening after Sofia showed up and the moment he walked into the room when she revealed information to Loren regarding Katie's death.

Eddie sat in silence for a few minutes. "So the sicko that tried to hurt Loren was in the car that killed mom?"

"Yes apparently Trent couldn't hold back and fought with him and the coward took off and we both know how it ended."

Eddie scratched his head. "So some idiot lawyer hid this info? How was Loren with all of this?"

"She was shocked and hurt and started to blame herself."

"Why would she?" Eddie couldn't understand.

"Because she told her mom what that idiot was trying to do and then in turn Nora told Trent and within the hour both men along with your mom died that day."

Eddie then realized Loren needed him. "I need to get to Loren she must be going crazy with all of this."

"Are you ok? I was worried about you."

"Loren told me all about this on our honeymoon but I had no idea the accident her dad was in also killed mom."

"She took it pretty hard." Max responded.

"I have to get to her now." Eddie got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll go with you son." Max grabbed his keys and trailed behind him.

Within the hour both men arrived at Eddie's condo taking the elevator to the top suite. Eddie opened the door and noticed the lights were on. "Loren I'm home." He walked around all of the rooms looking for his wife.

Max noticed a piece of paper on the desk. "Look son."

Eddie picked it up. "It's from Loren." He furrowed his eyes as he read.

("Eddie I'm sorry for the pain my family has caused you and your family

This is my entire fault and I'm so sorry but I can't stay here any longer knowing what happened because

it's my fault you lost your mom, I will always love you Eddie but I can't deal with this right now, and don't look for me because you're better off without me.")

Eddie looked at Max. "Why would she think I'd blame her? Doesn't she know how much I love her?"

"She was very upset earlier today and she was sure you'd blame her."

"I'm going to go and find her." He headed to his room.

Max looked at his watch. "It's almost 3 in the morning son, get some rest then you can go and look for her."

Eddie sat in the recliner. "I doubt I can sleep but I'll try pops I need to find Loren and she needs to know nothing has changed."

Chapter ends here today! Not my usual cliffhanger. So Loren who took off and our amazing Eddie will try to find her, where can she be? Please kindly review, the wedding is this Friday so I'll try to get the next chapter ready soon! You're all amazing and I appreciate your reviews. Hugs!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you again for all of your amazing reviews! The guests (I don't know your names) that always review thank you for your kind words! Enjoy this chapter! Hugs

PLEASE NOTICE: This first page has a line at the end please ignore it, it wasn't supposed to be there and I couldn't remove it!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

Your choice Eddie C-21

It's a week later after Loren disappeared…..

Eddie hasn't stopped looking for his beautiful wife, and Max can tell he's exhausted. "Let's call my P.I. he's the expert and he'll know where to look for Loren because you need to rest son."

"I'd rather look myself Pops I want to find her and tell her how much I love her and she has to know none of the past matters."

"We can tell my P.I when he finds her he's to wait for you before he makes any contact with her."

Eddie sat back on the chair. "Where the hell did she go? Where is she Pops?"

"I don't know son." Max responded not knowing what else to tell him.

"Have you heard from the sheriff regarding the information Sofia had?"

"He's looking into it."

"I'm glad you've been able to keep this off the tabloids and the news media, if this gets out I know it will kill Loren."

"I've spoken to our lawyers and they have it all under control."

"I was wondering how the heck Sofia got all of this."

"That's what the sheriff is going to find out."

"I hope they put her away Pops."

"I know once he knows what and how she got into those files they will talk to her."

Eddie sighed. "I can't imagine where Loren is, and I hate being so busy that day, I should have been here for her! Did you read the reviews of her performance? Everyone loved her Pops!."

"I read them son and I hope she saw them as well."

"Where could she be? Did you ask Nora?" (Please ignore this line)

Max cleared his throat. "Hmmm I haven't spoken to her."

"Why not? Don't you see her on a daily basis?"

"I let her go son."

"Pops are you blaming her for all of this?"

"She could have come to me."

"Maybe she wasn't aware of the whole mess."

"She knew enough son."

Eddie walked closer to his dad and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know you care for Nora."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Max responded in a stern voice.

"Mommy I need to tell you something?"

Nora stopped what she was doing and walked towards her daughter. "What is it sweetie?"

Loren started to cry. "I'm I'm afraid."

Nora furrowed her eyes. "What's wrong? You're shaking?"

"He wants to touch me." Loren held her face with her hands.

Nora's eyes widen in horror. "Who Loren? Who's trying to touch you?"

Loren's eyes were filled with tears streaming down her cheeks as she made eye contact with Nora. "Uncle Stanley."

"Omg honey.." Nora couldn't breathe. "When did he try to touch you?"

Loren kept crying. "He's always trying mommy…always." Loren continued to sob.

Loren had fallen asleep outside on the grass and sat up crying. "I'm sorry daddy I'm so sorry."

An older lady ran towards her. "Are you ok honey? You feel asleep out here and I didn't want to bother you."

Loren hugged her. "Gma it was that same dream."

"It's not your fault honey please stop blaming yourself."

"It's hard I was so happy and now look at me."

"Listen to me Loren your dad would never blame you, and you did the right thing by telling your mom what was going on! That monster had no right to hurt you."

"But I lost my dad and you lost your son Gma because I told."

"You have to stop this Loren."

"Then why do I feel so miserable? I've lost everything I love."

"How could you lose everything?"

"Gma there's no way Eddie would forgive me; my father was responsible for the death of his mother."

"Everything I've read about that young man I know he's amazing and understanding and I know he's crazy about you."

Loren finally got up from the ground she was laying on. "I can't believe mom hid all of this from me."

Mayra held Loren's hand and sat next to her. "You have to stop and now I'm going to tell you something I haven't shared with you or anyone."

Loren finally looked at her grandmother. "That same day Trent called and we spoke about the events of the day, he was crying because he blamed himself for what you went through and I told him it wasn't his fault, he and Stan were childhood friends and no one could have guessed what kind of monster he was."

"I tried telling daddy so many times but Stan said he would hurt him and I was so afraid and one day I couldn't stay quiet anymore and I told mom."

Mayra held her hands. "And you did the right thing; you could have come to me and told me Loren."

"I was too young and scared Gma."

"Well stop blaming yourself and call your husband."

"I can't right now and what if this whole mess made the news."

Mayra took the paper out of her apron. "Something else made the news and I think it will make you smile, and it seems everyone loved your performance."

Loren took the paper from her hand and smiled. "It was an amazing evening and then Sofia showed up and ruined it everything."

"Well I'm sure she tried to do some damage to your relationship with Eddie but she wasn't successful because I haven't seen anything about Eddie's mom on the news."

"I wonder where she got that information from."

"If I know your mom and the Duran family I am sure they are investigating where all of this came from."

"You should have seen Sofia's face when she told me, her eyes sparkled and her smile was huge."

Mayra sighed. "And don't forget it came from an evil person because only bad people do what she did that night, good people don't go around hurting others."

"She's obsessed with Eddie Gma you should see how she acts."

"Well I wouldn't worry if I were you because I know your amazing Eddie has eyes only for you."

Loren smiled shyly. "I love him so much." She looked at her grandmother. "I can't wait for you to meet him Gma, he's the best thing to come into my life."

Mayra noticed the change in her granddaughter's demeanor and realized she was smiling for the first time since she arrived a week ago.

"Then you need to go back to him because I know he must be very worried about you."

"No Gma not right now, I couldn't even look at him."

"That's fine dear if that's what you want for now but let me tell you that you can't go on hiding for too long, because eventually you'll have to talk to him about this."

Loren held her grandmothers arm and leaned on her. "I know Gma can I have some of your apple pie?"

Mayra smiled. "I suppose a scoop of vanilla ice cream will be ok too?"

Loren bit her lower lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?"

"Come on baby girl let's get some pie."

Meanwhile….

Laura walked into the kitchen and Nora sat by the window sighing away.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare out of that window all day?"

Nora sighed heavily. "What else is there for me to do?"

"Fight for the man you love sister dear!"

"I don't think Max and I can ever be together after this mess."

"Don't be so negative Nora, he's hurt right now but he'll come around because none of this is your fault and he know that."

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore and with Loren missing."

Laura sat by her sister. "I have a feeling she isn't that far."

"I got this weird text this morning from an odd number saying she's ok."

"Really? Is that why you aren't worried?"

"I know Loren very well and she was very close to Trent's mom and when she was in trouble or things weren't going her way she'd run to Mayra's house."

"So if she's there why don't you tell Eddie?"

"No not yet, and I know Loren will come around on her own and I think she needs this time with Mayra right now."

"You sure about that? Maybe you should go and talk to her."

Nora sighed. "No she's probably upset with me."

"Come on sis your daughter loves you and I know she's not blaming you for any of this."

"I should have listened to you and told her everything as soon as she was old enough to understand what happened that terrible day."

Laura hugged her. "Sis it's going to be ok you'll see."

"I wish I had your positive attitude."

"I'm never wrong." Laura added and Nora frowned as she made eye contact with her younger sibling. "Ok I know my only mistake was marrying Diego after you told me he was bad news." Laura admitted.

Meanwhile…..

Max was on the phone at MK as Eddie tried to work on a song he had been writing with Loren's help.

Ian walked in. "Penny for your thought mate."

Eddie sighed. "No need you know where my thoughts are."

"Nothing from Loren?"

"No and I think I'm going to talk to Pops P.I and let him find her."

"Just so you know I just saw Sofia outside."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know but she'll be here very soon because she was parking."

"Let her come in here I have a few things to tell her."

Ian sat down with a huge smile creeping on his face. "Really? I can't wait to see what you're going to do mate."

Ian heard noise coming from Max's office. "What's your Pop up too?"

"He's looking into the information Sofia had."

"I was wondering where she got so much detailed info."

"That's what the sheriff told Pops, she got into some private police files."

"You don't think she broke into the police department?"

Eddie quickly looked at Ian. "Are you serious? Break into the police department? She's not that smart."

"Well you never know, she's beautiful and could flirt her way into the files."

"I'd love to know how she did that."

Mia walked in. "Eddie have you found Loren?"

"No honey but she'll be back with us soon, she was overwhelmed with so much she needed a break."

"From us? Why? She loves all of us."

"She does and she'll be back."

"Mel needs her help at the dance studio, we have new applicants wanting to learn ballet."

"Really more girls are signing up?"

"Yes everyone wants to dance and sing just like Loren."

Eddie smiled. "My girl inspires everyone."

"We have several boys wanting to do ballet."

"That's great Mia and I know you're helping Mel."

"I am and Aunt Laura was there helping."

"I know when Loren is back she's going to be very happy with you and Mel."

"You think so?"

Eddie hugged his sister. "She's going to be very pleased you'll see."

A voice coming from the main entrance interrupted them. "Can we talk Eddie?"

Eddie turned towards the voice. "What are you doing here?"

Ian stood up and walked towards Mia. "Let's go and get some ice cream."

They walked out through the back doors and Sofia walked closer to Eddie. "I thought I would have heard from you by now?"

"Really and why would you think that?"

"I helped you."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "You helped me? How? Please enlighten me on how you did exactly that?"

"I showed all of you how fake Loren and her family are."

"I heard and where did you get such amazing evidence?"

Sofia smiled. "Oh I can't tell you that but I was wondering when you're going to dump Loren?"

"Dump my wife?"

"Yes I need to know before I release the news so everyone will know I'm your hero Eddie."

"Are you insane? Why would you think I'd leave my wife for you?"

"Because she's a fraud, it's her fault your mother is dead, her family is to blame and now you and I can be together."

Eddie laughed out loud. "Omg are you literally that stupid?"

Max heard yelling and looked out the door from his office; he was still on the phone. "Hey I know exactly where she's at."

Sofia continued to raise her voice. "It's your choice Eddie, either you dump Loren or I'm going straight to the media with all of this information!"

Chapter ends here today. Hmmm why would Sofia think Eddie would leave Loren to be with her? That girl needs to be stopped and wonder who Max is talking too. Please kindly review. I'll be heading to Mexico for a week and wanted to have this chapter ready before I leave. Hugs everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews! Enjoy!

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

On The Run C-22

Max hit the end button and instructed one of his security men to make sure Sofia didn't leave. One of the men walked towards the main entrance and stood by the door to make sure; Sofia kept talking and didn't notice what was going on around her.

She was trying to get Eddie's attention. "You aren't answering me Eddie?"

Eddie shook his head and scratched his head. "You just don't get it do you?"

"What's there to get? Loren isn't a good person and you need a good woman by your side."

Max walked in and smirked. "And do you happen to know a good woman?"

Sofia furrowed her eyes. "Why is everyone so stupid?" She looked at Eddie and pointed to herself. "It's me silly I'm the good woman you belong with, I gave you the information and proved you and I belong together."

Max walked closer to Eddie and whispered something to him. Sofia stood in front of them wondering what was going on but she continues to talk.

"I went through so much trouble to get that information and you don't seem to appreciate it."

Max spoke first. "And where did you get that information? By the looks of it you were very precise with everything you presented to us."

"I can't say but I outsmarted my Aunt."

Eddie quickly turned towards her. "You mean your Aunt the cop?"

"Well she isn't really a cop anymore." Sofia fixed her hair. "She's works in the police office."

Max shook his head. "I see so it's through her that you were able to access the information about Loren's dad?"

Sofia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm not saying anything else."

A voice from behind startled her. "Miss McCain you need to come with us."

She turned to find a man in a dark suit and a police officer standing next to him and she was quick to ask.

"Why do I need to come with you?"

The man signaled the officer who then proceeded to walk towards Sofia and taking the hand cuffs from his side.

"You have the right to remain silent Miss McCain, if you say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning, and if you can't afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire."

Sofia's eyes widen. "Wait what do you mean I'm arrested? I haven't done anything wrong! All I did was get information on Loren Tate; she's the one you need to arrest."

"I would be quiet if I were you Miss McCain anything you say will be used against you."

"Let go of me you idiot!"

"I suggest you come along peacefully or we will be adding more charges to you Miss."

She looked towards Eddie. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Eddie's smile grew. "Officer if we can assist in anything please don't hesitate to call us."

Sofia began to scream. "Eddie you better help me! We belong together; I helped you to get away from that troublemaker."

"Let's go Miss McCain."

Her hands were cuffed and she was walked out towards their police car and she continued to scream and rant for Eddie to help her.

Meanwhile…..

Loren sat in the kitchen looking through her grandmother's phone. Mayra walked in. "Penny for your thoughts sweetie."

Loren sighed and smiled. "I was looking at pictures of Eddie." She towards her grandmother. "I miss him."

"Then call him."

"I can't Gma not right now."

"That's all you keep saying and again I repeat that I've heard nothing but good things about that young man and I don't think he would blame any of this on you."

"He lost his mom." Loren sighed sadly.

"Are we going over that again? You have to stop this Loren."

She sighed again. "I've been checking social media and there's nothing on me or why I'm missing."

"That's because no one has said anything about Eddie's mom or your dad and now give me my phone, why don't you use your phone?"

"Because they would find me if I had it on, I turned it off."

Mayra placed a plate of fruit salad in front of Loren. "You need to eat this, you haven't been eating much."

"My stomach has been acting weird since I got here Gma."

"You aren't running a fever are you?" She placed her hand on Loren's forehead. "You don't feel hot."

"No it's just my tummy Gma, could be all of this stupid stress."

"I'm going to give you a day or two and then I'm calling that hubby of yours to come and get you."

"You promised to stay quiet and you said I could stay here as long as I wanted."

"Well I'm sorry honey but you must have everyone worried about you and this isn't fair to Eddie and your mom."

Meanwhile…..

Max walked into MK and found Eddie and Ian trying to play a few tunes. "Mate you're losing your touch."

"I miss Loren so much and I can't concentrate on anything."

"Did you talk to your Dad's P.I?"

Max walked in and interrupted them. "Wait until you hear what a mess Sofia is in."

Both men turned towards Max. "I can't wait to hear this." Eddie responded.

"Apparently Sofia found a way to put her Aunt to sleep and using her fingerprint got into her work computer and searched until she found the information she presented."

Eddie shook his head. "I don't know what happened to her; she used to be an amazing girl and a lot of fun to be with."

"It's your fault mate because you treat them like queens and it looks like one of them couldn't live without and it finally happened because she turned into an amazingly crazy chick." Ian smirked.

Eddie ignored Ian and turned towards Max. "So now what Pops?"

"Well they confirmed her Aunt Olga had nothing to do with it so the only one being charged is Sofia and the department is making sure she gets what's coming to her."

"Happy they will throw the book at her." Ian responded.

Max turned his attention towards Eddie. "I spoke to my P.I and he's willing to help with Loren."

Eddie sighed. "I guess I'm going to need his help, he's the expert."

"Let's go talk to him son so we can get Loren back home."

"Yeah let me put everything away and we can go."

Ian stood up. "I'll take care of it mate just go and see that guy."

"Thanks Ian and I'll be back soon."

Meanwhile….

Mayra walked into Loren's room and found her dancing and around the room. "I'm happy to see you dancing."

Loren smiled. "I had forgotten how much I've missed this and how much it relaxes me."

"You look beautiful Loren and I enjoyed every episode of that dance show you and Eddie were on."

"Those were so much fun Gma and amazing times, and he did so well." She stopped and looked at her grandmother. "I think that's when I realized something was happening between us."

"Now that you mention it you weren't a fan of Eddie."

"No I couldn't stand him Gma and now I can't see my life without him."

"So why are you still here? Why are you on the run?"

Loren downcast her look and sighed heavily. "I know Gma I was thinking of calling Mel to ask her how everyone is."

"Good use my phone while I get your phone from your room it's about time you did something because you need to go home to your family."

Mayra walked out of the room and Loren dialed Mel's number.

"Mel it's me."

"Omg Lo! Where have you been?"

"That's not important."

"Oh yes it is! Eddie is going nuts trying to find you, where are you calling me from?"

"I'm fine Mel and please calm down I needed to get away from everything."

"And you couldn't tell us where?"

"I needed time away from everyone, and I didn't know how Eddie would react after knowing what my dad did."

"He doesn't blame you Loren, he loves you, and he's going to be so happy when I tell him you called."

"No don't say anything to him because I'm going to call him in a bit."

"You're going to make him very happy last I heard from Ian he's was going to call some Private Investigator."

"Are you sure he's ok?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Lo and I know he's going to be relieved."

Loren started to cry. "I miss him."

"He misses you too and your mom is going to be so happy to hear you're ok."

"Is she mad because I left?"

"No Lo I think she understands and deep down I think she knows where you are."

"I'm sure she does because this is where I run when I was in trouble or needed to get away."

"Omg Lo I know where you're at! You're at your grandmothers! I should have known and told Eddie and you'd be together right now."

"Mel lower your voice I don't want anyone to hear you."

"I'm at the studio and I'm alone because everyone finally left, do you know that you've had more girls and even a few boys sign up after your performance at MK."

"Really that's great."

"So now that you know everyone loves and misses you and…" She paused for a moment then continued. "No one is blaming you so you need to come home because you've been on the run too long."

Loren smiled. "I will as soon as I call Eddie."

"OK I can't wait to see you and thanks for calling."

"Thanks for your help Mel I wanted to find out how it's been going down there before I contact Eddie."

"You're about to make his day because he misses you so much Lo."

"Thanks Mel you just made my day."

"Love you Lo and I can't wait to see you."

"I'll see you soon Mel, love you more, bye."

Loren hit the end button and walked towards the window. What a relief to hear nothing had changed back home, and she would soon see Eddie and they could talk about this terrible nightmare.

Mayra walked in with Loren's phone. "So did you call Melissa?"

"I did Gma and everything seems to be fine at home."

"Didn't I tell you? And what about Eddie?"

Loren bit her lower lip and shrugged her shoulders. "She said he misses me and wants to hire a Private Investigator."

Mayra smiled. "I knew nothing had changed with Eddie and do you know why?"

Loren walked towards her grandmother and hugged her. "I know Gma you told me all along but please tell me again."

"Don't you make fun of me young lady."

Loren looked at her. "I would never do that Gma."

"But I knew all along things would be fine."

"I know you did, I never thought I'd love anyone the way I love him Gma and to think I couldn't stand him at all."

Mayra smiled. "You know what? When it's time for souls to meet, there's nothing on earth that will prevent them from meeting, no matter where they're at or what they're doing when two people are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time is too long, and no matter how hard anyone tries to break them apart it won't happen."

"That makes so much sense Gma."

"I believe that because your grandfather and I were very happy and we loved each other so much."

"I know you miss Pappa."

"He was my soul mate."

Loren's eyes lit up. "And Eddie is my soul mate."

"He definitely is your soul mate and now call him like you promised me."

"Thank you Gma I love you so much."

"And I love you Loren." She took the phone out of her pocket and handed it to Loren. "Here sweetheart please call that amazing man and get back to your life."

"I will Gma I promise I will."

Loren took the phone opened it and turned it on and hit Eddie's name on the screen and the call went through and she smiled at her grandmother and turned around. "Eddie." Suddenly Loren held her head. Mayra noticed and trailed behind her.

"What's wrong Loren?" She dropped her phone and fell to the floor. "Loren! What's wrong?" Her grandmother yelled out. A voice was heard coming from Loren's cell phone.

"Loren where are you? Loren!"

Mayra grabbed her granddaughters head as she laid on the floor and picked up the phone. "Eddie I'm Loren's grandmother Mayra and she suddenly collapsed."

"Where are you at?" he asked frantically.

"I'm calling 911 Eddie." She answered.

Sorry everyone chapter ends here today! What's wrong with our beautiful Loren? Will Eddie finally get to her? Please kindly review!


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you again for your reviews! This story hit over 200 of them and I truly appreciate all of them. Your kind words inspire me to write about our favorite couple! Leddie 3 Enjoy! And kindly review.

Baby you're Crazy Hollywood Heights

You're the reason C-23

Mayra immediately called Eddie and told him where the ambulance had taken Loren and within the hour Eddie, Max and Ian walked into the Hospital. When they arrived they noticed Nora, Laura and Mel were already there and Nora was conversing with Mayra.

"Do they know why she fainted?"

"No the paramedics stabilized her and then I followed them here and she was taken to one of the rooms right away."

Nora hugged her. "Thank you for keeping her safe, I knew she was with you."

Mayra smiled. "You know she always runs to me."

"Nora!" Eddie called out as he approached them. "Where's Loren?"

Mayra responded before Nora could say anything. "She's with the Dr.'s Eddie." She extended her hand towards him.

"I'm Mayra Taylor Loren's grandmother it's nice to finally meet you son."

He apologized immediately. "Sorry for not introducing myself I'm happy to meet you Mrs. Taylor."

"You don't need any introductions Eddie I think the nurses know who you are." She smiled and looked around and continued. "Loren is in the back with the Dr.'s and the nurse said she'd come and talk to us as soon they knew what was going on with my granddaughter."

Eddie nodded and Mayra noticed he was a little anxious. "She's ok Eddie, you don't need to worry."

He smiled nervously. "Thanks for taking care of my wife."

"And thank you for loving my sweet girl so much she spoke highly of you."

Eddie blushed. "How could she think I'd blame her for what happened?"

"It was hard telling her that but she was mortified you'd blame her but I reassured her that wasn't the kind of man you are."

He smiled again. "I appreciate it Mrs. Taylor I don't know what had her thinking I would."

"Call me Gma all of my grandkids do."

His smile was wide. "Thanks Gma I'll do that."

They spoke a little while longer and Mel approached them placing her attention on Mayra. "Hi Gma I should have known Loren was with you."

"I don't know why you didn't figure it out right away you know I was and still am Loren's go to Gma when she needs help."

They continued to chat and Nora noticed Max standing a few feet away and walked towards him. "Hi Max so relieved to know Loren was in good hands."

He nodded. "So are we Nora and so sorry she took off before talking to Eddie."

"That's my Loren when she's afraid the safest place to run is to my mother in laws."

"So you knew she was there?"

"I thought she could be there and I know my daughter needed time to get over the mess Sofia created."

"Speaking of Sofia she's in police custody and will pay with jail time for taking private files she had no business touching or even talking about."

"I'm glad she'll leave Eddie and Loren alone."

The Dr. walked into the waiting area and everyone turned their attention to where he stood. "Mr. Duran."

Eddie rushed to his side. "Can I see my wife? Is she ok?"

"She's dehydrated so we're giving her fluids she's still a bit out of it but you can come in and see her."

"Any idea why she fainted?" He asked nervously.

"We're running some tests to make sure she's clear to go home today."

"I want to see her." Eddie was anxious and prepared to face his beautiful wife and remembering how fragile she is.

"Mr. Duran I'll take you to her room." He guided Eddie towards the room Loren was in.

Mel jumped in front of him right away. "Can any of us see her?"

"No right now, the only one allowed inside is her husband."

Eddie turned towards his family, and his face said it all. "I'll be back as soon as I see her."

Everyone nodded and Eddie followed the Dr. into Loren's room. "I have a security guard standing nearby just in case we have any reporters wanting to come in."

"Thanks Doc I appreciate that."

The Dr. opened the door and Eddie walked in, Loren laid in the bed with her eyes closed, a bag of fluid hung over her bed, he approached her carefully not wanting to wake her.

"Hey beautiful I've missed you." He kissed her cheek lightly and held her hand; Loren barely opened her eyes but she tightened her grip on his hands.

"I love you babe and I'm here and never leaving your side again." He kissed her hand again.

Tiny tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She breathed quietly, and whispered. "I'm…I'm sorry Eddie."

"There's nothing to be sorry about baby."

"My dad didn't mean to do it." She finally opened her eyes. "He was a very nice man with a huge heart."

"Loren baby remember you told me what that man tried to do to you?" Loren nodded. "So you did the right thing by telling your parents because you couldn't keep quiet anymore."

"I know Eddie but it took your mom away from you and your family." She stopped as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "It left Mia without her mom."

Eddie held her hand and gently held her chin making her look at him once more. "You have to listen to me, none of this is your fault and it wasn't your dad's fault either and if we're going to blame anyone then we're going to blame that monster that was trying to hurt you, and he's the one we have to blame not you or your dad, how could you even imagine or think I would blame you?"

Loren pushed the button on the remote and lifted her bed to elevate her head. "I love you so much Eddie and I was afraid of losing you."

"Baby you're crazy how could you think I'd run away from you? Walk away from a love like this? I don't care what it is or what it was I'd never leave you because I love you so much and you're the reason I'm standing here still breathing and feeling the best I've ever felt because I have you back in my life, and please don't ever do this again."

Loren placed her hands on Eddie's face. "I couldn't go on without you babe."

"So we're ok? You know I wouldn't lie to you?" He asked looking deep into her eyes and making sure she believed every single word coming out of his mouth.

Loren hadn't smiled in a while but today her sadness turned into joy and she brought his face closer to hers.

"I love you so much and thank you for being you Eddie."

He couldn't contain himself any longer and leaned in to kiss her; Loren sat up to allow their kiss to deepen wrapping her arms around his neck.

A voice interrupted their kiss. "I'm so sorry guys but I had to see Loren."

Eddie laughed lightly and turned towards Mel's voice. "You couldn't wait until my wife and I had our moment?"

Mel ignored what he was saying and practically jumped onto the bed and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy to see you Lo!"

"I'm happy to see you too Mel." Loren couldn't help it and chuckled.

"How do you feel?"

"Right now a little better but my tummy is still feeling uneasy."

"I think you haven't been eating well."

"I've been hungry but I just couldn't eat."

Mayra walked in trailed by Nora and Laura. "I told you she would sneak in here." She turned her attention towards Melissa. "Didn't I tell you to wait and give them some privacy?"

Mel frowned. "I know I know Gma but.." She looked at Eddie. "He knows how much Loren means to me."

Eddie was quick to respond. "It's ok for now but once I get my wife home then you're not allowed to stop by for a few weeks." He looked at Loren as he finished his sentence.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." He kissed her hand once more.

Max knocked on the door. "May we come in?" he held a huge bouquet of red and white roses.

Ian was quick to add. "I wanted to bring daisies but Max insisted on these."

Eddie smiled and signaled them to come in. "Thanks Pops I didn't even think of bringing my beautiful wife flowers."

Max approached Loren and hugged her. "It's good to see you're ok and back with your family."

Nora and Laura stood by the door; Loren noticed them and stretched her hand out to them. "Mom!" Loren shed a few more tears as Nora rushed to her side and Laura trailed behind her.

"Loren honey I'm so happy to see you." She hugged her. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm sorry I ran away mom."

"It's ok I knew you were with Mayra's."

Mayra finally walked in. "I thought this was Loren and Eddie's time to reconnect."

"It's okay Gma I'm happy everyone I love is here."

Eddie sat by her side and he reassured her. "Everyone loves you babe." He held her hand once more and kissed it.

"Listen Sofia isn't going to bother us anymore, she managed to get into private files and now she's in deep trouble."

Loren sighed softly. "I'm glad I won't have to see her anymore or deal with her any longer."

"No babe she's gone and out of sight."

"Hi Loren I've missed you!" Mia shouted out as she ran towards Loren.

"Hey sweetie I've missed you more."

Mel approached them. "So when can you go home Lo?"

"I don't know the Dr. is running a few tests and as soon as they know why I fainted they'll send me home."

Nora handed Loren a cup. "Here honey I have your favorite ice-cream."

Eddie walked away to talk to one of the nurses and Loren signaled her mom to sit. "What's with you and Max?"

Nora downcast her look. "Hmmm why?"

"Because it looks like you're avoiding him and you guys aren't talking."

"I did talk to him before coming in to see you."

"Mom you know what I mean."

Laura nudged her. "Tell your daughter the truth sis no more secrets."

Loren turned towards her mom. "What's wrong?"

"He broke up with me."

"Oh no because of what happened? See what I mean? It affected you too mom."

"No Loren it has nothing to do with your dad."

"Then why did it happen?"

Nora sighed. "Max was upset I didn't tell him the truth."

"What truth?"

Nora held Loren's hand. "He wasn't happy I knew about the accident and I didn't have the courage to share with him and he couldn't trust me anymore."

Loren hugged her. "Mom I'm so sorry I know how happy you were."

"I know honey." Nora looked to where Max stood talking to Eddie and Mel. She didn't want Loren to know how much it hurt because she knew her daughter would blame herself over and over even though it wasn't her fault at all. She sighed lightly and wondered if she'd ever be happy again.

A knock on the door got everyone's attention. Max was the first to acknowledge the lady standing by the door.

"Can we help you?"

Olga took her badge out. "I'm Sofia's Aunt Olga can I come in for a second?"

Eddie walked towards her and stood next to Max. "What do you want ma'am?"

"I want to apologize to you and your wife." She looked down. "I had no idea how far my niece would take this and the worst part she managed to hurt your family."

"Don't worry we don't blame you at all, the sheriff in charge of the case explained everything to my father so we know you weren't involved at all." Eddie was quick to respond.

Olga's expression changed immediately and the smile she was hiding suddenly appeared. "Thank you so much and don't worry my niece is getting the medical attention she's been needing for a while and will be away a few years."

Eddie held her hand to reassure her. "I never meant to hurt your niece we were good friends enjoying dinner and a movie once in a while."

"I know that Eddie she's the one that misunderstood everything and now she'll get the help she needs."

She looked at Loren and made her way towards her. "I want to apologize to you as well."

Loren smiled. "It's ok and thank you for coming."

She hugged Loren and then made her way back to Eddie and hugged him too and after smiling at everyone in the room she walked out.

"I feel bad for her." Loren sighed.

Nora turned back to face Loren. "Why would you? It's her niece that caused a lot of problems but we can put all of this behind us and get you home with Eddie." She looked to where Eddie stood talking to Ian and Max.

"He missed you terribly sweetie."

Loren blushed biting her lower lip. "I know and I missed him just as much but now I'll wait for the Dr. to let me go home and I can finally put this terrible nightmare behind us."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Mel sat on the side of Loren's bed once more. "So where is that Dr. with the signed papers so we can take you home?"

Eddie was standing next to his wife once more. "Where did you get the "we" Mel? If and when I take Loren home you're not allowed anywhere near her or our home.  
Mel frowned once more. "I tell you this just isn't fair."

The Dr. walked in interrupting everyone's conversations. "Can we talk Mr. and Mrs. Duran?"

Eddie stood up and walked towards him. "Is my wife ok?"

"I think she's going to be very well."

"So can I go home?" she asked anxiously.

He walked towards Loren and signaled Eddie to follow him. "Yes you may but I need you to make an appointment with Dr. Elsa Moore."

Eddie furrowed his eye brows. "Why? What kind of Dr. is she?"

"She's an obstetrician gynecologist."

Mayra, Nora and Laura caught on immediately and they looked to see Eddie's reaction along with Max who walked closer to Loren's bedside with Ian right behind all of them. Mel sat on Loren's bedside not understanding anything either.

Eddie wasn't sure why she needed to see another Dr. or hadn't caught on. "Why would she need to see Dr. Moore?"

The Dr. smiled and after taking a deep breathe he responded. "Because your wife is pregnant Mr. Duran and she's going to need a Dr. for that."

Both Eddie and Loren responded. "Pregnant?"

Mia jumped in. "Alright it's about time!"

This ends todays chapter and the next one will end this story I've enjoyed writing so much! Please kindly review! Thank you again for your amazing support. Hugs everyone! And don't worry a new story is in the works!


	24. Chapter 24

Baby you're crazy Hollywood Heights

The song FOREVER is sung by My Silent Bravery and when I heard the lyrics I immediately thought it would be the perfect title for this last chapter. Eddie knew the moment he laid eyes on Loren she was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with and even though she didn't care for him right away, he didn't give up and after winning her heart and learning Nora's secret that didn't stop our Eddie from loving Loren and he knew that they would be together FOREVER. Please enjoy this last chapter and kindly review please!

Forever C-24 (final chapter)

After the terrible ordeal Sofia put them through the news of Loren and Eddie having a baby was the best present and news for the Duran family. Weeks later Eddie performed some songs from his latest album in the San Diego area. He released it a week after they announced Loren was pregnant. The album was already heading to first place on the Billboard charts. From time to time Loren would join him on stage and sing several duets and they were a huge hit. Everyone loved watching them perform together.

Max arranged for them to travel to San Francisco, Sacramento, Oregon and Washington State, by the time they were done Loren was already in her 5th month and she was ecstatic because she could finally see a baby bump.

She stood in front of the mirror and called for Eddie. "Omg I can see my belly and feel our baby moving even more."

Eddie hugged his beautiful bride from behind and kissed her neck. "Have I told you how sexy you look?"

Loren shrugged her shoulders and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think you've said it a million times today."

"And I'll be saying forever babe."

"So we haven't talked about any baby names." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled. "I honestly haven't thought of any."

"The Dr. knows what we're having and she said when we're ready she'll give us the sealed envelope she keeps in her gender drawer."

"I hope it's a girl and she's as beautiful as you."

Loren's smile grew. "I can already see her doing ballet at our studio."

"I know she'll be a spoiled little princess." Eddie said.

Loren looked at him and placed her hand over his. "I was thinking if we have a girl I want to name her Katie after your mom."

Eddie was genuinely surprised. "Really? I was going to suggest that but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"Do you think your dad will approve? It would be an honor to have our daughter named after your amazing mom."

"Do you think Nora will be ok with it?"

"I already told her and she was very happy for us."

Eddie hugged her. "What if we have a boy?"

"I want him to have your name because he's going to be just as amazing and talented as you are."

Eddie couldn't help himself and kissed his beautiful wife. "I feel I have to pinch myself."

Loren giggled. "Really?"

Eddie smiled. "I've never been this happy Loren, my career is the best it's ever been and I have the most beautiful wife in the world and a baby on the way and I really couldn't ask for anything else."

"That goes for me too." She sighed softly. "I just wish my mom was as happy as we are."

She made eye contact with him. "She misses Max."

Eddie was quick to respond. "Dad misses her too."

"So why are they playing this game?" Loren wondered.

"I don't know babe and I've talked to my dad about it and I have a feeling he's going to come around and I don't want him to be alone and I know Mia would be thrilled to have Nora as her mom."

"Speaking of Mia she's so excited about the baby every time she sees me she hugs my tummy and tells me she can't wait to meet our baby."

Eddie smiled. "She's going to be an awesome aunt."

Eddie could tell she was happy. "What is it babe?" He asked.

"When I stopped by at the studio yesterday Mel was there with my Aunt Laura and the moment I walked in she hugged my tummy."

Eddie laughed out loud. "I'm not surprised Melissa is still a kid at heart."

"She's amazing and my best friend and she's always been by my side through thick and thin and this pregnancy is bringing the best out of everyone and I hope it brings our parents together too."

"I know babe and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I love you Eddie Duran."

"And I love you Loren." His smile was huge.

Loren pecked his lips. "I have an idea!" Her tone excited.

Eddie couldn't wait to see what she was up too. "What is it?"

"I think we should have a gender party!"

He hesitated for a bit but encouraged her. "Sure why not? Where and when?"

"Maybe in a week and just for our family and our parents will be here…" She stopped waiting for a reaction.

"Go on.." Eddie furrowed his eyes because he knew where Loren was headed with this.

Loren bit her lower lip. "They can be here together and maybe talk because I don't want to see my mom sad anymore."

Eddie hugged her. "I think it's a great idea."

"So let's cater the party and call Dr. Moore so she can send the baker the envelope with the gender news!"

"I'll take care of it but you call the baker and tell them what you want."

Loren couldn't contain her happiness and hugged Eddie. "I love you and thanks for agreeing to do this!"

He kissed her forehead and took his cell phone out and walked away to make several calls.

A few days later….

Laura was putting cookies into a tin box covered with pink and blue teddy bears. "Are those for Loren and Eddie's gender party?" Mel asked.

"Yes they are and I left some cookies on the kitchen counter." She looked at Mel. "You can have those if you want."

"I've never said no to your cookies aunt Laura."

"And I'd never leave you without them."

Mel picked several cookies from the plate sitting on the kitchen counter and sat on the nearest chair as Laura continued to place cookies inside several containers.

"So I think Loren is having a girl."

"Really?" She looked at Mel. "Do you know something I don't know?"

"No are you kidding? You know Loren wouldn't tell me any secrets."

Nora walked in with several bags. "Because you suck at keeping them." Nora responded with a smile.

Mel frowned. "Really? Is that the impression I give everyone?"

"No not in a bad way but you know what I mean."

"If Loren begs me not to say anything she knows I will not say anything at all." Mel insisted.

"I know Mel but this gender party is really important to Loren and Eddie." She bit her lower lip. "I hope it's a boy."

Laura glanced at Nora. "A boy? I thought for sure you'd say a girl."

"Why? I think a boy would be good for Loren and Eddie."

Mel sighed. "Yeah a hottie just like his daddy."

Laura laughed. "Melissa Sanders I can't believe you said that."

"Well it's true, Loren's hubby is gorgeous and a hottie." She turned her attention towards Nora. "Was I out of line?"

Nora shook her head and smiled. "No of course not."

Mel continued. "And so is Max!" She didn't see any reaction and quickly changed the subject. "What if it's a girl?

"She'll be just as beautiful." Nora said.

"I'm so happy they're honoring Eddie's mom by naming the baby Katie." Mel said.

"I agree and I think the name will make Max very happy." Nora said with a little sadness in her voice.

Mel hugged her. "I know you miss Max and I'm sorry you guys aren't together right now."

"Is he still playing that game?" Laura asked with a frown.

"Honestly I don't know because I haven't seen him since Loren was in the hospital."

"Then you need to doll up sis."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? He's going to be at this gender party and you have to look amazing."

"Why bother? Max isn't interested anymore."

Mel interrupted. "I tell you one thing Nora! He's not dating anyone."

"And how do you know?" Laura questioned.

"I asked Grace and she told me that he spends his days at MK and his evenings at home with Mia and if he's needed at work then Grace calls him."

Nora sighed. "I'm excited to see him."

Mel couldn't help it. "Really? Are you more excited than finding out what Loren and Eddie are having?"

"Oh stop Melissa!" Nora walked away rolling her eyes.

Laura giggled quietly. "I know she's excited for both." She whispered to Mel.

The day of the gender party arrived and Loren was busy making sure everything was in place; the bakery delivered the perfect cake. It was filled with a colorful sweet surprise that will tumble out either pink or blue candies when it's cut. It was decorated with balloons and bears.

Loren was very pleased. "Eddie you've got to see this."

"That's a beautiful cake; do you think it's enough for everyone?"

"I ordered a huge cake…" She stopped realizing he was teasing her. "There's going to be plenty to go around."

Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist from behind kissing her neck lightly. "I love how excited you are about this gender party."

"We're going to find out what we're having and I hope our parents back together again." She said and suddenly she felt the baby kick.

Eddie smiled. "So this party is for our parents only?"

"Our baby just kicked and responded and I think he or she wants everyone to be very happy to find and out what we're having and our parents won't have any choice but to make up and be happy."

He hugged her once more. "I love how you and our baby think and I too agree with our child and they deserve to be as happy as we are."

The door swung opened and Mel walked in with several bags. "Okay you two this party is going to be the best Los Angeles has ever seen and the balloons are pink and blue."

Eddie couldn't help it. "It's only the family Mel."

Loren smiled. "Place them all around the room and make sure you pair the pink and the blue."

"I know exactly how to do it and Laura called the caterers and they're going to be here by 4."

"That's perfect." Loren responded.

It was 4:30 and Loren and Eddie's home was perfectly decorated and prepped for the gender reveal party.

Laura and Nora were already there preparing lemonade with fresh strawberries and cherries. Max and Mia walked in with a huge bear and Mia held blue and pink ribbons to place on the teddy bear the moment they knew what Loren and Eddie were having, Ian arrived with a bag full of candy wrapped in blue and pink foil.

The waiters arrived and everyone sat to eat while Loren kept an eye on Max and Nora who were seated pretty close to each other with Mia sitting between the two.

"So mom what will our baby call you?"

"Call me?"

"You know Gma, or nana or plain ole grandmamma?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

She turned her attention on Max. "Ok Grandpa Max what about you?"

His smile was huge. "I just want to be called Grandpa! I can't wait to hear those words!"

They all chatted during dinner and when they were done they walked into the living room with Laura carrying a tray of coffee and cream.

"How long before dessert?" She asked.

Eddie responded. "The waiters are clearing the table and they will bring the cake into the room."

Mia was so excited. "I can't wait! I want that baby to be here soon!"

Mel sat next to Ian. "I was tempted to peek inside that cake."

Ian shook his head. "I'm not surprised and shocked because you would do that."

"I swear I wanted to do it so badly but I stopped myself." She said that as Loren made her way into the room trailed by two waiters rolling in a cart with the cake on top and placing it in the center of the room.

"Omg! It's almost time!" Mia jumped out of her seat.

One of the waiters gave Eddie and Loren the knife and they took a deep breath and stood in front of the cake as their family watched with excitement.

They placed the knife on top of the cake and slowly pierced through the cake removing the piece of cake and suddenly a ton of pink candies tumbled out of the cake and onto the table cart.

Nora and Max were the first to jump out of their seats and hugged each other followed by Mia, Laura Mel and Melissa. Mia ran to place a pink ribbon on the huge teddy bear they had brought for the baby.

"It's a girl!" Yelled Eddie and both he and Loren hugged. Max wiped the tiny tears that couldn't stop flowing from his orbs down his cheeks. "We have Katie back in our lives." He stated.

Nora hugged him and Loren and Eddie joined them. "We love you Max." Loren cried and hugged both Max and Nora.

"I'm happy to be honoring our beautiful Katie."

Nora wiped the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks as well. Max took her hand onto his and they took a few steps away from everyone.

"Nora can we give us another chance?"

Nora's tears turned into happy ones and hugged him. "Of course we can Max I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you too Nora." He pecked her cheek and they joined the family in their baby news celebrations.

Weeks turned into months and Loren gave birth to little Katie Duran, she was welcomed with so much love. Eddie continued to perform and when he had to fly to other states Loren and Katie along with Max and Nora joined him.

Loren started to perform alone in some of Eddie's shows along with their famous duets. And their fans couldn't get enough Leddie!

A year later to everyone's delight Nora and Max were married. Ian and Mel are engaged and he introduced his Uncle Matt to Aunt Laura and now they're dating.

Two years later Lisa joined her sister Katie and 5 years later Eddie Jr. joined the Duran family. There isn't a perfect family in the world but when you try and give it your all you come pretty close to it.

Katie was going to start school and Eddie decided he wasn't going to travel anymore and would only perform near his home. If time permitted he would do an occasional show out of California but only if it didn't interfere with his family because they were his priority.

Loren had just put the children to bed and was out in the terrace overlooking the sun that was about to set for the day, and she felt Eddie's arms hugging her from behind, and she loved those special moments with him, it was their time to connect.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel the world with your music?" Loren caressed his face.

He brought her closer to him. "I'll do it when we as a family agree to do it together but for now I want to be with my family."

He kissed her. "I have everything I need in life but I want to be near my favorite lady because it's you I want to look at each morning when I wake up because when we married I told you that you were my everything and I want us to make all the memories that are yet to come so in 50 years when we look back I want to make sure we didn't miss anything because all I ever wanted is you babe."

"I love you Eddie and I want you to know I love you more today than the day I realized I had fallen in love with you."

"I'll make sure that never happens."

Loren had to tease him. "So there's no way you'll get tired of me?"

"Baby you're crazy if you'd think I would ever do that."

"I will always cherish how romantic you are Mr. Duran."

"I hope so Mrs. Duran." He pecked her lips. "I Love you babe you are definitely my forever girl."

She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing their kiss to deepen and as the sun set came into play the beautiful orange colors settled in the sky proving true love resembles the sunsets it's in the sky every evening FOREVER.

The End!

Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please kindly review! I've started a new story and will post it when it's ready, and I don't know when I'll do it, reviews are very low and that only tells me not everyone is reading HH fanfic. Thanks again for your continued support. Hugs everyone!


End file.
